Destiny
by faithandhopewoman
Summary: Against the backdrop of the impending German Anschluss a dismissed postulant comes to the home of the SS Battleship von Trapp. Neither the postulant nor the ship's captain has recognized their destiny. In this confusion is a sixteen year old girl who seizes the opportunity to forge a motherly-like relationship with this young woman who has arrived on board their floundering ship.
1. The Beginning

**A/N:** This idea for this story came to me after watching the recent LIVE production of the Sound of Music play. A huge set was built in a sound stage, complete with a mountain. The producers made a vintage musical feel real, engaging, viable and alive again for a new audience. Songs are performed in different places and songs not used in the movie are sung. Even their clothes have been given a more modern look. The screen writers placed the Captain's home in the town of Nonnberg. And the music festival is the Kaltzberg Festival.

I begin my story after Maria arrived at the Captain's home. She has heard the whistle and met the children. She is now alone with them. Marta and Brigitta find her guitar; she hopes to have the children sing with her. She's been told, "we don't sing." The children hear her reply, "I'm going to teach you how to sing."

Maria's persistence and enthusiasm soon wins them over. They paraded up and down the double staircases and out to the terrace where they use the fountains steps to finish the song.

The housekeeper has visited Maria. Liesl and Rolf have danced among the trees on the mountain. Liesl has climbed through the window. The thunder began and soon the other six children had invaded her bedroom.

The Beginning

Maria was surrounded by all the children lying on her bed laughing and giggling. "Children, the thunder has stopped. You should go back to your rooms and try to get some sleep."

"I wish we could sleep with you."

"Gretl, you'd be the first to be pushed on the floor. You belong in your beds. Marta and Gretl, do you need me to take you there?"

"I'll take them, Fräulein."

Liesl took Marta and Gretl's hands and made sure they were both tucked in their beds. She returned to Maria's room. The door was slightly agar.

"I thought you might return. Come sit on the bench with me, Liesl. I promise you that whatever you tell me is just between the two of us." She patted the place beside her.

"Tell me. Who were you with tonight?"

"A boy from school."

"Have you met him often in the evening?"

"Only when he has a telegram to deliver here. We used to talk at school. He's a year ahead of me."

"Is he your first boyfriend?"

"Yes, Fräulein."

"What do you like about him?"

"He's so worldly. He knows things. He told me two weeks ago he would have a telegram for Franz and would deliver it at seven o'clock tonight. He even knew it was from his sister, a birthday greeting."

"Interesting, Liesl, anything else."

"He's polite and maybe a tad shy; he asked permission to come see me tomorrow. When I reminded him he couldn't be sure he would have a telegram to deliver he began to tell me a secret. Do you know anything about Austrians who want to be Germans?"

"No Liesl, I don't. In the Abbey we don't read the newspaper or listen to the news on the radio. Maybe he was only trying to impress you. Do you have feelings for him?"

"My stomach gets all jittery, especially when he holds my hand."

"Have you kissed?"

Liesl covered her face with her hands; it had turned a deep shade of pink. "Yes, tonight for the first time; he took off on his bike a moment later. I lay in the grass, dazed."

"So that's how your uniform got so dirty."

"Have you ever been kissed by a boy?"

"Only once, by a boy when I was a very little girl. We had danced an old folk dance together, called the Laendler. My stomach didn't get jittery. It was just a kiss."

"Fräulein, do you have any idea how nice it is to talk with you? You're very much like my mama."

"That pleases me Liesl, you and I both need to get some sleep."

"Are we going to have school time in the morning?"

"Your father told me, he expected you to still study. I can't totally disregard him. But I can make it fun. You'll see. I'll see you at breakfast."

After breakfast, Maria gave the children time to use the bathroom before meeting them in the school room.

Maria could hear them talking as she approached the room. "Louisa, please don't play any tricks on Fräulein Maria. I really like her."

"Why Kurt?"

"She's different from all the others. She wasn't afraid of father; she gave the whistle back to him. And he didn't say a word, he walked away."

Maria was thinking. I have four of them who like me; I need to find out about Friedrich and Louisa. And Brigitta really does speak her mind. She thought about her comment concerning her dress. She's just like the Captain; he didn't think my dress was appropriate either.

Maria took a deep breath and entered the school room. "Good morning, children, your father just left for Vienna. We're going to have a great time together. First, we must do some school work, I have a feeling you are all excellent students. I prepared a simple quiz for each of you."

"For me too, Fräulein?"

"Yes, Gretl, I have one for you. While you complete them, I'm going to look around your school room."

Maria saw them, one by one, sit with their hands folded. "I see you are finished. While I go over them, I'm sure you can find a book to read; you have quite a library."

"Fräulein, are you a real teacher?"

"Why do you ask, Brigitta?"

"Because, you're different from our other governesses."

"Yes, I am. I have a degree in education from a University in Vienna. I taught fifth grade at the Abbey School. Is your book your father took away from you still downstairs?"

"No Fräulein, it's here. The maid returned it to the classroom."

For a few minutes, the classroom was very quiet. Maria read over their papers. It was as she had expected; each of them was well beyond their grade level. She let them read for thirty minutes.

"Okay, children, you can mark your place. It's time for music class. Let's go to the terrace where we will have plenty of room to move around."

Frau Schmidt stood there shaking her head. Maria remembered what she had told her. 'The Captain doesn't allow music in his home.'

"This is music class, Frau Schmidt. One of the children's required classes." She smiled and walked away.

"Can we sing the _Do-Re-Me_ song you taught us yesterday?"

"Yes, of course, we can parade around the fountain and go in and out of the doors to the house."

While they caught their breaths, Friedrich confessed. "Our mama liked to sing. Some of us remember those nursery rhyme songs she sang to us."

His confession didn't surprise Maria. She remembered what Frau Schmidt had told her about the wonderful evenings she had witnessed when the Captain's wife would sing and he would play the violin or the guitar.

"Which ones do you remember, Friedrich?"

"_Mary Had a Little Lamb_ and _Old MacDonald Had a Farm_."

"Does anyone else remember any?"

Soon Maria had a list of almost a dozen. They sang the remainder of the morning. After lunch, Louisa moaned. "Do we really have to march this afternoon, Fräulein?"

"We do need to get some fresh air. You can march if you like. I want you take me to your favorite places."

"Can I show you where I get my toads?"

"Yes, Louisa, what do you do with them?"

"She would climb into your bedroom and put them in governess's bed." Brigitta told her.

Again Maria had a memory. It was Liesl's words. 'Louisa could climb the trellis with a toad in her hand.'

"Don't worry Fräulein; I wouldn't put toads in your bed."

"That's good to hear."

They spent the afternoon walking all around the neighborhood of Nonnberg. Maria heard a few people remark. "The von Trapp children aren't marching today."

The children were always served dinner very early. Bedtime for all of them was eight o'clock. Maria would change that; dinner time was fine but she allowed them to stay up until nine. Marta and Gretl would sometimes get sleepy by eight-thirty and Maria would help them get ready for bed. A task Liesl used to do.

The boys shared a room; as did Louisa and Brigitta. Liesl had her own room. It was easy for her to leave and go talk with Maria almost every night, like she did that night.

"Since, Mama died, I've never had anyone to talk to. It's so hard being the oldest; I feel I must be a mother to my brothers and sisters. I tried to make them stop playing ticks on all the governesses my father hired. They laughed at me. And poor Gretl stopped trying to get close to them; she knew they would leave soon. I was so surprised to see her hold up her arms so you could pick her up."

"I was surprised too. Liesl, I've had my share of sadness. Both of my parents died when I was Marta's age. A distant relative raised me. She lived on a farm high in the mountains surrounding Nonnberg. Sometimes, I would come down the mountain and climb a tree near the Abbey. I watched the sisters at work and longed to be one of them.

"That idea stayed with me as I got older. I finished my degree at the University. All of us celebrated by hiking the mountains. After we hiked over my beloved mountain, the Untersberg, I left my friends and walked to the gate of the Abbey and asked to be admitted. I wanted to be one of them.

"As hard as I tried, I had difficulty conforming to their strict rules; especially the one about singing in the Abbey. The Mistress of Postulants always reminded me after I had started singing. The Mistress of the Novitiate didn't think I was a worthy candidate. I was sent to you after the Reverend Mother received your father's letter.

"I was not happy about being sent here. I told myself, it was only until September and then I could return. Liesl, now that I'm here; I know I'm needed. God wants me to find a way for your father to be close to his children again.

"It's late, Liesl. We both need our beauty sleep."

"Thank you, for caring about us. It's been a long time since anyone has shown love to us."

"I'm touched by your comment. Maybe one day your father will find a way to express what is still in his heart."


	2. Maria and the Children

Maria and the Children

After breakfast, the new drapes were hung in her bedroom. Maria was on her way to the school room when she saw the upstairs housemaid about to take them away. "I have plans for this material. May I have them?"

"Fräulein, what are you going to do with them?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes, of course."

"I'm going to make the children some play clothes. Is there a sewing room?"

"Yes, let me show you."

"I see you have one of those new sewing machines."

"Yes, the Captain bought it for us when his wife was still alive."

"Could you teach me how to use it? I need to make a dress from the material the Captain bought for me. Neither he nor Brigitta like the one I have on."

"Shame on them, I think your dress is very stylish. I suppose it's not what governesses usually wear. Bring me the material and tell me what you want. I could sew it later tonight. And then Maggie, the downstairs housemaid and I will sew the clothes for the children."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be in trouble with the executive officer."

"I can't believe the Captain introduced Frau Schmidt to you using a navy title."

"He did. Does he whistle for you?"

"He sounded my signal one day but I forgot it; he's never done it again. I'm just like Frau Schmidt, we think it is humiliating. What kind of clothes do you want for the children?"

"Something simple, perhaps a jumper for the girls and whatever you can make for the boys. "Do the children have any other clothes besides their uniforms?"

"Closets full."

"Perhaps the girls have white blouses to wear with the jumper; and the boys white shirts."

"I'm sure they do. I'll look for you."

"Thank you…," the housemaid filled in her name, "Ellen."

"Thank you, Ellen."

Maria met the children in their schoolroom. "Today we're going to prepare for a science lesson outside later.

"What kind of a science lesson?"

"The life cycle of a frog, I have some pictures to show you. Now take out your assignment notebook and draw what you see."

The first picture Maria passed around was a green water plant with a mass of tiny circular almost clear balls with a dark spot inside. Maria gave them time to draw. She walked around and saw that even Gretl had drawn a picture.

"Does anyone know what they drew?"

Liesl and Friedrich let Kurt answer. "I think they are frog's eggs."

"Correct, now label your drawing. Brigitta, please help Marta and Gretl spell the words correctly."

"Okay, now draw the next picture."

No one knew what to call the thing that had a head with two eyes and a tail. "You can label this picture a tadpole."

The next picture Marta knew the label. "It's a tadpole with two tiny legs."

"And now look at the next picture."

Everyone knew the answer. "It's a tadpole with front legs and back legs."

"You could also call it a young frog. And now I want you to draw the final picture, an adult frog. And Louisa, a toad goes through the same changes; frogs and toads are cousins in the animal world."

"Excuse me Maria; do you know it's lunch time?"

"Is it really, Frau Schmidt? The children had so much fun learning about frogs and toads we lost track of the time."

"Toads, Louisa did you teach the class? You know all about toads."

"No, I only knew how to catch them; never how they grew from eggs."

"We'll wash up and be right down, Frau Schmidt."

It had even been raining and no one had noticed. After lunch Maria used the front room to teach the children how to play freeze tag. It was a game which didn't need a lot of space. She saw slight smiles on both Frau Schmidt and Franz's faces. They both seemed to be pleased the children were having fun.

Maria needed to wear her worldly dress, as the Captain had called it, one more day. Another day of rain kept them inside. Maria had a lot of ideas to keep the children busy. She found her new dress on her bed when she went to her room that night.

It was exactly as she had envisioned. Ellen had sewn the navy blue fabric into an Austrian peasant's dress; she had found some white material to make her a blouse. She had put it in her wardrobe when she heard a voice.

"May I come in?"

"Of course you can, Liesl."

"Fräulein, we had so much fun today. We had never played games in the house before."

"Never, Liesl, what did your other governesses do on rainy days?"

"Nothing, Louisa would spend time plotting how to get them to leave."

"You can tell your brothers and sisters I have lots of ideas to have fun on rainy days."

Maria was a very creative teacher. On those rainy days she might have them play duck-duck-goose up in the room still designated as the nursery; or maybe it was hot potato they would play. And they were always singing. She discovered they were very good at singing rounds and even better at singing harmony. She even taught them the _Hills Are Alive_ song.

Maggie and Ellen had finished sewing the children's play clothes. They had laid them on her bed. They saw her before dinner. "Did you like them?"

"I did, I can't wait to give them to the children tomorrow after their lessons." She had hid them in her wardrobe in case Liesl visited that night; which she did.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"You know I can; no one knows I come see you every night."

"The maids made play clothes for all of you, from some old material. Let me show you."

Maria took out the jumper that would be Liesl's. "I know they're kind-of funky looking; they're good enough for playing in them. No one needs to worry about getting them dirty or even a tear in them."

"How kind of them; I know they both hope that one day father will get over his grief."

"You can wear them tomorrow. We're going on a picnic. You can do your science lesson outside."

Tomorrow arrived. Maria met the children for breakfast. When everyone had finished, Maria announced.

"I have a surprise for you. Come with me to my room."

"These are your play clothes. You won't need to be so careful about not getting them dirty."

"Where did you get them, Fräulein?"

"The housemaids sewed them for you. Boys, you take yours back to your room and find a shirt to wear with them. You girls find a blouse. Gretl and Marta I'll help you." Only Lies had recognized the material; she didn't say a word.

Frau Schmidt saw them come down the stairs. "Maria, Maria, I sure hope the Captain never sees these."

She knew exactly where Maria got the material. Her memory was clear; she had watched her measure them; your arm length is about a yard of material. She didn't know the housemaids had sewn them for the children.

"Frau Schmidt, we're going on a picnic; the children will have their science lesson. They may get their clothes dirty. And we're going to play outdoor games too."

The cook had willingly filled a big basket with sandwiches, cookies and drinks, which Maria carried. The boys carried balls; and Liesl carried a large blanket. They walked to the hill with all the trees.

"Before we can play, we need to do your science lesson. Louisa, where's the small pond of water with toads in it?"

"This way, Fräulein, in the nest of trees."

"Let's not disturb the water. Look carefully and tell me what you see."

"Fräulein, they look like the pictures we drew."

"That's right, Brigitta. Who can tell me the first stage of becoming frogs or toads?"

Maria heard from all of them. "They're called tadpoles."

"Correct, what else do you see?"

"I see some with two legs." Marta announced proudly.

"And over here I see a couple with four legs." Kurt motioned to the others. "Come see everyone."

"It would be fun to take some of the water to our fountain pool and let them grow there."

"They may not do well there, Louisa. We need to leave them in their natural habitat. We can return one day and see how they have grown. Enough lessons, let's have some fun."

They had the best time; running races; tumbling down the hill races and leapfrog. Maria sat with Marta and Gretl and watched the others have a good game of kickball.

Franz met them at the door. "I hope you are going to bathe before dinner. You're filthy; your father would be appalled."

"Maybe so Franz, they had fun and more exercise than they get from marching."

Every day one of the children would check on the weather. Maria would hear. "It's not raining. Can we put on our play clothes and go outside?" She was more than happy to comply. After all, Maria was a mountain girl; she loved to be outside as much as the children did.

This particular day, they were walking in the neighborhood. Liesl spoke to a gentleman. "Good day, Baron Eberfeld."

"Hello, Liesl, I saw you and your brothers and sisters the other day. I've never seen you so happy; you were even singing."

"Yes sir, we're very happy. Our new governess taught us how to sing. All of us love her; I better catch up to the others."

The Baron's wife was standing near-by. "I thought you might say something about their clothes, Helmet."

"No dear, I didn't want to embarrass Liesl. I can imagine Georg will be steaming if he sees them."

"I do wish he would soon get over his grief; it's gone on way too long."

"We can only pray, Eleanor."

The children returned home just before the clouds let loose. "Let's hope this won't happen tomorrow. I'd like to take you to the art gallery and see some famous paintings."

"Sounds, interesting, Fräulein Maria, I like to color pretty pictures."

"I know you do. I've seen your works of art." Marta giggled.

Later that night, Maria asked Liesl about the gentleman she spoke to. "He's one of father's best friends. He was in the army during the war. His family has lived in the same home for many years."

"Did he mention your clothes?"

"No, but I'm sure he noticed."

"Do you think he will say anything to your father?"

"I don't think so. I can't wait to go the art gallery; I've always wanted to visit it."

"I'm excited too. It will be my first time. We should both pray for good weather."

Their prayers must have been answered; the next day was beautiful, not a cloud in the sky. The art gallery lived up to its reputation. Maria heard from Marta. "I think my pictures are as pretty as some of these."

"Well, maybe you'll be a famous artist some day and have your pictures on display."

"I'd be too shy."

"You won't always be shy, Marta. You will be much more confident as you get older."

"I hope so, Fräulein."

Friedrich touched Maria's arm. "Who are those boys over there?"

"You mean those wearing a khaki uniform with a bandana-like tie and that red strip around one arm?"

"Yes, those boys."

"I have no idea. Maybe Franz might know. You can ask him when we get home."

Franz didn't comment on the children's play clothes any more. Instead he asked. "How was the art gallery?"

"Someday my pictures will be on display there, Franz."

"Is that right, Marta?" She grinned showing her uneven second teeth which were not yet in all the way.

"Tell us Franz, if you know who those boys were who were wearing khaki uniforms with a large red strip on one sleeve."

He tried not to show his surprise. "Oh, they were probably some boys imitating the Boy Scout uniforms, Friedrich."

He was glad they had accepted his answer and all of them walked away. He knew they were boys learning to be members of Hitler's youth army.

That night Maria asked Liesl if she had seen Rolf. "No, Maria…"

"I don't mind Liesl when it's just us. What were you going to say?"

"I thought I saw him today."

"When?"

"When we noticed those boys wearing those khaki uniforms."

"Did he see you?"

"I don't know. You know, people do notice us."

"Yes, they do and they smile. We should get some sleep, Liesl."


	3. The Lion Comes Home

The Lion Comes Home

After Liesl left her, Maria got ready for bed. She knelt by her bed and said her prayers. Her light was off; she slid under the covers and closed her eyes. But sleep did not come; her mind was much too active.

Maria wondered why Rolf hadn't tried to come see Liesl; and why was he standing with those boys in those Boy Scout look-alike uniforms. She recalled her first conversation with Liesl. She had asked her about Austrians who wanted to be Germans.

And now that she wasn't living at the Abbey she sometimes heard the news on the radio and had begun to read the newspaper. She remembered reading about a German Youth Army. It occurred to her that those boys they saw in those Boy Scout look-alike uniforms could be in that Youth Army.

All of this was a mumble-jumble in her mind; a question kept coming forth. Was Rolf in this Youth Army? She said a quick prayer. "Please God, for Liesl's sake, don't let it be true."

Maria knew she had to get some sleep. She recited a Latin Mantra several times and finally she lost her thoughts and fell asleep.

The next day, English, spelling and writing kept the children busy all morning. By lunch time it was raining again. Maria had found a supply of clay. She covered their tables with brown paper and they made what they wanted from the clay. There was no kiln; the creations were set in the sun to harden. And a few days later, they painted them.

The next day was the same. But this time Maria had them put on short plays, many from nursery rhymes. Ellen helped them sew together simple costumes. They gave a performance for Frau Schmidt; even Franz sat and watched. And of course they continued to sing. They were always ready to learn a new song.

This pattern of being nice and sunny while they did their lessons and raining in the afternoon went on for another day. Finally, Kurt had had enough.

"Fräulein Maria, can't we switch our schedule and get some fresh air in the morning and do our lessons in the afternoon?"

"Of course we can. But you need to promise me you will do your lessons in the afternoon. No telling me you're too tired."

"It's a deal, Fräulein."

That became the routine. Just like it was routine for Liesl to visit with Maria at night after the others went to bed. They chatted about all kinds of things.

Maria had learned a great deal about the Captain's wife. Liesl had remembered seeing them sit for hours discussing their future together.

And one night she spoke about her death from Scarlet Fever. Liesl told her. "My mother nursed all of us back to health: ignoring the possibility she could get sick too."

Maria tried to show her understanding. "Mothers are like that. They will do anything for their children."

"After her death, Father began to take long trips. I know now; he couldn't bear to look at us. Each of us has some feature which reminded him of her. And he didn't allow us to sing; he could hear her voice."

"Is your mother's portrait downstairs?"

"Yes, a friend painted it before Gretl was born."

"Even I can see how much you children resemble her. Liesl, everyone takes a different amount of time to move on after the death of a spouse. I remember being sad a long time after my parents died. Maybe I thought I never wanted that to happen again. Maybe that was why I found being a nun my calling."

"I respect you. But I do wish you weren't leaving us in September."

"Something good will happen, Liesl; I'm sure."

Another day, Maria overheard a conversation between Frau Schmidt and Franz. "A month has almost past; I suppose we can expect the Captain and his guests any day now. I should be ready, Franz. I'll prepare the largest room for Frau Schraeder and the room down the hall for Herr Detweiler."

"He must be living in Vienna now. It's been a while since I've seen him."

"It's been the same for me."

Maria was thinking. Hmmmmn, a lady friend, maybe she's the woman Frau Schmidt thinks he might marry before the summer is over, Now she was really glad she had a song the children could sing when she arrived.

After a couple of days of all day long rain, Liesl saw that it wasn't raining and suggested her brothers and sisters put on their play clothes. Then she went looking for Maria.

"Can we go outside today, Fräulein? It's nice and sunny."

"Of course, I have cabin fever too. Let me see if the cook could put together a lunch basket. We could eat in the park."

Maria received the answer she expected. "Of course I can Maria, Give me about thirty minutes."

They had been gone about two hours when Franz heard voices outside the front door. "Welcome home, sir."

Franz greeted the man who stepped out of the car. "You haven't changed a bit Herr Detweiler."

"How many times do I need to tell you, Franz? My name is Max."

"It's a habit, sir. I'll try."

Franz offered his hand to Georg's lady friend. Georg spoke. "Let me introduce you. Please meet Frau Schraeder." And he turned to the woman. "My butler, Franz."

"Pleased to meet you, Georg tells me you were with him in the navy."

"Yes, I was his orderly. Go on inside Captain, Frau Schmidt is waiting for you. I'll get your bags."

"This is the lady who runs the house, Frau Schmidt, the housekeeper."

"Hello madam, do you have help running the house?"

"Yes, mam, I have two excellent housemaids."

"Frau Schmidt, we'll be on the terrace. Please tell Franz."

"I will, sir."

Frau Schmidt was thinking to herself. She's not at all like Agathe. They're not even holding hands. I know they've been seeing each other for a time; I remember taking a telephone call from her before he came home to replace the last governess. I don't hear wedding bells.

She didn't see them on the terrace; nothing spoke of a pending marriage. When Franz came to the terrace with a tray of cookies, he found them on opposite sides of the fountain.

Georg seemed to be in his own world; his arms were folded around him. He was almost statue-like. He asked Franz if Herr Detweiler knew they were on the terrace. He was told he was still on the telephone. Georg moved to the other side of the terrace. There he resumed his statue-like stance.

Georg refused a cookie from the tray Franz offered to him; as Elsa had done. "Have you seen the children, Franz?"

"Not yet, sir." Georg returned to his pensive posture.

Elsa began a conversation. "Georg, these mountains are beautiful."

Georg told her these mountains were not like other mountains; they were friendly. A simple conversation continued. Georg continued to stand with his arms folded; no hand holding; no arm around Elsa's waist. His face was stern and his eyes were searching. He couldn't help but wonder where his children were.

Elsa subtlety compared him to a cold stone mountain. She paused. "But you keep moving."

Elsa wondered. "How do you leave here so often?"

"Maybe I'm looking for a reason to come back here and stay."

"I really like it here, Georg."

"So you like here."

Still the Captain showed no affection and asked questions as if he was on his first date with her. Her responses were similar.

"Yes, but I will need to spend some time in Vienna. I have the corporation to run; I'm the president now."

"You're the president?"

"I knew long before my husband died, I would take over one day. It happened sooner than I expected."

Franz interrupted. "Excuse me Captain; Herr Detweiler would like his coffee now."

"While he's still telephoning?"

"He just finished, sir."

Max ventured to the terrace already bemoaning the difficulty he was having finding acts for this year's music festival. He made-up some excellent choices, which Elsa would love to hear. Then confessed he had but one little act, a barber.

Max had never been to Georg's home here in Nonnberg. The gong of a bell drew a reaction from Max. "Georg, is there a cathedral near-by."

"Yes, at our Abbey, Nonnberg Abbey."

"Do they have a choir?"

"A beautiful one."

"As a government official, I need to visit all the places around here for the next few days listening to various kinds of singing groups."

Georg chided him, "You'll be here for meals."

Max's response changed the subject. "Who lives in that dilapidated castle down there? Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Baron Eberfeld, the oldest family in the valley."

Elsa entered the conversation. "I'd like to meet him. I want to meet all your friends. Georg, why don't you give a dinner while I'm here?"

"I wouldn't know who to invite. Today it's hard to tell who's a friend and who's an enemy. I can't understand where the children are. Let me go look for them,"

After he was out of ear-shot, Max asked. "Elsa, is Georg going to marry you?"

"Yes, there seems to be something standing in his way."

Max gave her a funny reason. "You're both too rich."

They began to sing a silly song about how rich people have many obstacles to find love forevermore. Georg returned. "I can't find them anywhere." His eyes continued to search for them.

Elsa and Max finished their song. The Captain's attention was distracted by voices and footsteps. He soon saw a young man; he had no idea he was Liesl's boyfriend. He was accompanied by two other boys who happened to be dressed in those Boy Scout look-alike clothes.

Georg immediately got out of his chair and firmly inquired. "What do you want?"

Rolf was stunned to see anyone and definitely not the Captain. He was tongue-tied; he mumbled. "I didn't know you were…" Then, raised his hand and shouted. "Heil!" The German greeting was copied by the other two boys.

Now Georg was alarmed. He walked closer. His face taunt and his eyes glared at them. He yelled. "Who are you?"

"I have a telegram for Herr Detweiler."

Max got out of his chair and took it from the boy. Georg watched him; his face fixed and his eyes burning with fire. As soon as Max took the telegram from him, he shouted at him, with vile in his voice.

"You've delivered your telegram, get out."

"Georg, he's just a boy." Elsa said in the boy's defense.

He was quick in his response to her. His voice was stern and forceful. "I'm an Austrian, I will not be heiled!" He was lost in his own thoughts. I can't believe she said that; I wonder where her allegiance lies.

Elsa was rattled; this was a side of Georg she hadn't seen before. She had no idea Georg was a staunch Austrian; she wasn't. In the business world you straddled the fence when it came to dealing with Germany.

Max left the terrace to take a telephone call. Georg was now alone on the terrace, deep in his thoughts. Suddenly, he heard voices and laughing.

He saw his children had entered the terrace playing a game of leapfrog. They didn't notice Max walk by them; he didn't speak to them. Although, he did notice their clothes.

Maria saw the Captain and shouted. "Your father's home."

Seven excited and happy children rushed to him; Gretl and Marta had their arms around him; the others had surrounded him. "We missed you."

Georg immediately returned to military mode; his hand couldn't find his trusty whistle fast enough. He blew it in their ears.

They moved away from him; they were in shock. They stood there staring at him. When they didn't move, he screamed, "straight line."

His voice scared them; they moved as if they were shot out of a canon. He walked behind them. "Get cleaned up and back in your uniforms, at once!" The lion roared.

Georg had no idea how their faces looked. Each one stared straight ahead; each stifled tears which were about to fall. But for Kurt and Brigitta it was almost a lost battle.

They didn't move. He whistled the march-cadence as he walked behind the single file line. All seven of them marched by Maria; Marta looked at her as she went by; her eyes wide open, glossed over with tears. Her little mouth was turned down like an exaggerated clown's sad mouth. Her's wasn't funny; it was pitiful.

Their tears were shed as soon as they were out of his sight.

The Captain turned his attention to Maria who was about to follow the children into the house.


	4. Music Subdues the Lion

Music Subdues the Lion

Frau Schmidt and the maids hurried the children upstairs. "Our Fräulein was wrong, Frau Schmidt. She told us Father would be happy to see us."

"Kurt, she really wants you to sing for Frau Schraeder. You need to wash your faces and get in you uniforms. Maybe your singing will help."

Out on the terrace the captain didn't wait. The children were no sooner in the house before he took his rage out on Maria.

"Fräulein, where did you get these abominations? Out of a nightmare!"

Maria turned around and looked him in the eye. "No, from the curtains that hung in my bedroom. They had plenty of wear left."

"You mean to tell me the people in the neighborhood have seen my children wearing curtains?" The absolutely appalled Captain was not amused.

"Oh yes, they have become very popular; everyone smiles at them. They say there goes Captain von Trapp's children."

"They've brought discredit to my name."

Maria hadn't prepared the speech she was about to give; it came from her heart. She had to respond to the Captain's comment. "They didn't; they were unhappy little marching machines."

"I'm not going to listen to you tell me about my children."

And then inches away from his face Maria calmly but firmly spoke. "You must hear from someone. You're not home long enough to know them."

"I said I don't want to hear anything from you."

"I know you don't but you must." Maria continued.

The captain appeared shell-shocked; he had little to say as Maria told him about each of his children. Even as a junior officer he had never received as harsh of a verbal lashing as Maria was giving him. She had backed him into a corner. Maria's aggression and forcefulness struck a chord at the very end.

"Love little Gretl, love them all. I implore you to do so."

The Captain fought back; he threw off her hand on his arm. He had fire in his eyes; his face was as red as a firecracker getting ready to explode. He couldn't get his order out of his mouth fast enough. He yelled in Maria's face. "Pack up your things and return to the Abbey as soon as you can!"

She turned away and covered her face with her hands; she didn't want him to see her tears. The months at the Abbey had taught Maria to ask for forgiveness. She regained her composure. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all those things; not in the way I said them."

"After you're gone…What's that I'm hearing?"

"Singing."

"Who's singing?"

"Your children."

He couldn't believe her. "My children sing?" He didn't express his thoughts. It can't be. They sound like a choir.

Maria softly commented. "I wanted them to sing for Frau Schraeder when they met her."

The Captain still didn't believe it was really his children he was hearing. He slowly walked towards the open door leading to the sitting room. Maria wasn't far behind him. She went on to stand where Frau Schmidt, Franz and Maggie were standing.

He was listening to his children sing; looking at them standing there in choir formation. He was still trying to process all of this. Kurt was the first to see him, then Liesl. Louisa turned her head away as if she wasn't sure what he would do next.

The adults noticed the children's reactions and followed the turn of their heads. Frau Schraeder turned in her chair.

Georg needed time to decide what to do. He appeared to want to escape; he opened the second set of doors. Maria looked worried for a few seconds. The Captain stopped and stood in the doorway and looked out to the mountains. Suddenly, his voice blended with his children's. All eyes were on him.

He sang the verse which told about a lonely heart which will be glad again when it is filled with music. They finished the song together; a changed father and his very happy children.

The song ended; Liesl nudged Gretl forward. She handed Frau Schraeder stems of Edelweiss; which gave way to an acknowledgement towards Georg. He didn't respond.

He had waited long enough; he walked towards Gretl's raised arms. He stooped down to feel her arms around his neck and Marta's hug as well as his other children's touches.

"I want you to show Frau Schraeder the garden." His emotions were raw; he didn't hear Elsa speak or Louisa pretending to be Marta. He wanted a moment alone with Maria. Marta pulled Frau Schraeder out the door. Everyone except Maria had left the room.

Maria almost had her foot on the first step of the staircase, when she heard. "You were right; I don't know my children."

"They're waiting to get to know you Captain. After I'm gone…."

"No! I want you to stay."

"If I can be of any help."

Georg walked towards Maria. "You've already helped. You brought music back to my home. I had forgotten."

He began to sing the song again. He walked away, then stopped. He returned to Maria and placed his whistle in her hand and folded her fingers around it. Then he went out to the terrace. Maria's heart took a leap; she was overjoyed and began to sing. A voice stopped her.

It was Elsa's. "I want to congratulate you; the Captain was really moved."

Apparently, Elsa had heard the Captain dismiss her. She was so pleased to learn Maria would return to the Abbey in September. Maria wasn't fazed. "I'll pray for you." Elsa walked away, triumphant; probably thinking, thank goodness she's not competing for Georg's affection.

Frau Schmidt hadn't gone far. "You're amazing. How did you know to have the children sing?"

"Something you told me when you came to my room that first night. I felt if he heard the children sing, it would awaken pleasant memories. Perhaps he would realize his late wife would not be pleased with him. Most people who live around these mountains know that song; it can elicit your deepest feelings."

"It touched all of us, even stoic Franz. Did you know the Captain asked me to arrange a dinner party; including music and dancing?"

"No, I didn't. I suppose I will need to occupy them for the evening."

"I'm not sure about that; everything is different now. He may allow them to dance for a while."

"The children would be pleased. I'd better go find them so I can see what they're up to."

She did find them. They were in the garden with their father. "Fräulein, the children were telling me about the lifecycle of a tadpole."

"Did Louisa tell you she wanted to transport some of them to the fountain's little pond?"

"Why Louisa?"

"I wanted to watch them change."

"Why don't you take me to the pond tomorrow and we can all see them?"

"Can we have a picnic, Father?"

"I don't see why not. And children, I'm sure you have some old clothes you can wear rather than those curtains."

"Now, Captain, are you making fun of my use of perfectly good material?"

"No comment Fräulein, you might scold me again."

Maria smiled but the children couldn't hold back their snickers. They all had a good laugh.

Liesl could hardly wait until she could talk to Maria. She had to wait longer than usual; nobody wanted to go to bed that night. Their father finally sent them off. "You need some rest if we're going on a picnic tomorrow."

Maria watched with motherly pride as each one received acknowledgement from their father. She left with them. She was expecting Liesl; she left her door ajar.

"Maria, we children can never thank you enough. How did you know our singing would stir him?"

"Liesl, you're old enough to remember happy times with your parents."

"Yes, Friedrich and I both remember. They would entertain us; Mama would sing and Father would play either the violin or the guitar and sometimes he would sing. Do you know about the party he's giving?"

"Yes, Frau Schmidt told me."

"He's letting us come until dinner is served. Everything is so wonderful now."

"Liesl we had better get some sleep; we have a busy day tomorrow."

Liesl gave her a daughter-like hug before she left. Maria couldn't have been more pleased.

The children were up bright and early. Kurt came downstairs in his pajamas. Franz saw him run to the front door. "Kurt, you can't go out dressed like that."

"I only want to check the weather. Father's coming with us on a picnic."

"Is that so?" Franz smiled at the young lad.

Kurt discovered a beautiful morning; he ran back inside to tell the others. They were dressed in their picnic clothes for breakfast.

"When can we leave now for our picnic, Father?"

It wasn't their father who answered. "Now children, you know you must read me your history reports first. Maybe your Father will come listen too."

"Must we, Fräulein?"

"Of course you do. I'm anxious to hear them."

"Come on everyone, let's go now; then we can leave soon."

"Okay, Kurt, we're coming."

"Captain, he told me he was eleven almost; he's halfway between being a boy and becoming a man."

"I hear you, Maria; he needs me to show him how to travel that road."

Maria didn't respond. Although she had heard him use only her first name; she smiled inside. They were at the classroom. Georg sat in the back and listen intently as each child, including Gretl read their history report. "Well done…"

"Can we go now?"

"Yes, Kurt, I'll meet you at the front door."

Elsa didn't join them; she had a headache. The children heard. "Straight line."

"Father, really, we thought those days were over."

"I only wanted to count you. We don't want to leave anyone behind. Where's your Fräulein?"

"Right here, sir, I misplaced my shoes. I forgot I left them outside; they were too dirty to wear in the house."

"Where are you taking us, Fräulein?"

"To my mountain."

"Why do you call it your mountain?"

"I was brought up on that mountain. I know it so well I can even find my way in the dark. Have you ever been up here?"

"Not recently, when I was younger I did a little mountain climbing. I just think of them as a fortress around Nonnberg; protecting us."

"Father, Father, over here is our pond."

"Coming, Louisa."

"Look, some more are beginning to get their second legs."

"They look funny, Father."

"Funny but interesting, Gretl. God's world is full of wonders. Birds lay eggs, as do fish; but whales and dolphins give birth to babies."

"And cats have kittens. My Fräulein showed us pictures of tiny kittens and puppies."

The group which looked like a family had a wonderful time. They had played, sang songs and eaten. "Captain, we've had so much fun I don't think anyone has noticed the clouds in the distance. I think we better pack up and head for home."

"Your Fräulein's right; the wind has changed."

They didn't dawdle; they had to the run the last few meters. The clouds were closing in fast. They were all inside as they dumped a torrent of rain.

Max and Elsa ran in from the terrace. "I see you beat the rain, Georg."

"Barely, we had to hurry. We had a great time, didn't we children?"

"We did Father. Can we go again sometime?"

"Perhaps, right now I think all of us need to wash up. Elsa, I won't be long."

Georg changed from the more casual suit he wore on the picnic to a dress suit, appropriate for dinner.

"Did you and Max solve all the problems of the world while I was gone?"

"Not likely, the world goes on; along with all its problems. I did call Vienna to be sure the corporation was getting along without me."

"You really enjoy being a business woman."

"I do, Georg. I hope you don't mind."

"Elsa, it seems we have a little visitor. Gretl, you look like you want to tell me something."

"I do Father. Liesl told us you're giving a party and we can come."

"She's right."

"It will be the first party for Marta and me."

"There you are, Gretl. Good evening, Frau Schraeder; I hope you feel better."

"Thank you, I do. Did you come looking for Gretl?"

"Yes, we're eating early tonight. All that fresh air today increased our appetites."

Maria held out her hand for Gretl to take. "I'm excited about the party, Fräulein." Georg watched them leave; he had to shake off his thoughts.


	5. The Party

The Party

Maria also shrugged off some thoughts. She wondered if she would miss the children and even the Captain when she returned to the Abbey in September. She was extremely happy. Everyone was happy; except Elsa. Georg's new found relationship with his children took up his time.

Maria did try and give the Captain privacy with Elsa and Max, if he was home. She limited the time they were downstairs. But the captain would find an excuse to find them. Most of the time, they were in a room, still designated as a nursery. It had a large rug to sit on. Georg would come in and sit with them.

This particular day, he had sat in on their lessons. He had listened to their book reports. Maria sent the children to get cleaned up for lunch. She was alone with the Captain. "Sir, aren't you ignoring your houseguests?"

"Max is out and about looking for musical talent; Elsa is on the telephone; she has some business to attend to. I'm free to be with my children. In fact I think I'll join you for lunch; Elsa has a lot to do."

"Your children will be elated."

His children questioned him about the party. "Have you sent the invitations yet?" Louisa asked.

"All sent and Frau Schmidt has received several replies. In a day or two she should know how many to expect. And she told me all of you need party clothes. She'll be taking all of you into town soon."

Their shopping trip was the very next day and it was very successful. Each girl found an age appropriate dress. Pastel colors were selected: a sophisticated blue-green for Liesl and for Louisa a pale brown mustard. Brigitta's dress was a shimmery light coral orange in a shirtwaist style. The youngest two had dresses with short puffy sleeves and flared with crinolines; Marta's was a pale green-yellow and Gretl's was a light rose pink.

At the tailors Frau Schmidt selected a light tan suit with white shirts and short pants with white knee socks for the boys. It also had a vest; a bow tie completed their outfit. They modeled for Maria and Frau Schmidt.

"You look mighty fine, boys. Friedrich, you're looking more like your father every day. And Kurt, you could easily pass for at least twelve."

"Do you really think so, Fräulein?" They both giggled. Kurt had become very fond of his Fräulein.

"I do. Are we ready to go home?"

"We have one more stop children. Your Fräulein needs material for a new dress."

"That's not necessary."

"Captain's orders, Maria."

"He's full of surprises, lately." Frau Schmidt smiled. She had her own thoughts about her employer.

"Children, it won't take me long." At the fabric store, Maria found exactly what she wanted. She would ask Ellen to help her sew it.

The captain greeted them when they returned. "Did you have success?"

"They did, sir. Let me go tell Franz to expect some deliveries."

Everyone scattered; it was almost dinner time. Georg felt he needed to make up lost time with his children. He began to have dinner with them. Elsa wasn't pleased but she joined him.

Even the evenings had become family time. Elsa did her best to be interested in the children. She would often sit with them in the evening. She commented about one song Maria had taught them. "Where did you learn this song called Edelweiss?"

"I traveled with some friends one summer; we went in search of finding people who sang the old Austrian Folk songs; this was one of them. We should never forget our heritage."

The day of the party had arrived. The children were too excited to do any lessons; they played games until it was time for them to get dressed. Everyone helped the girls. The captain had volunteered to help the boys.

Now, all seven of them were in the bedroom with Frau Schmidt. She had sent Maria down to see the Captain. She was wearing her new dress; this too was made in the peasant style of mountain women. The color was a shimmery light apricot color with tones of golden yellow accents.

"You wished to see me, Captain?"

"Yes, first I must complement you on your dress. You look regal, Fräulein. Now, remember you don't have to hide. If the children are on the terrace I expect you to be there too. Were they almost ready?"

"Yes, they should be down shortly."

Frau Schmidt had left with Marta and Gretl. The others chatted and practiced their bows and curtsies. Liesl was looking out the window; she could see the terrace. She watched the couples dance.

She also noticed Baron Eberfeld talking with another man. She couldn't see his face. They appeared to be in a serious argument.

"Come on everyone, let's go dance on the terrace."

Mama Liesl led the way. Everyone but Brigitta joined Maria on the terrace. She was waiting for her father. He had taken Maria suggestion from their argument to really get to know Brigitta. Her wisdom fascinated him.

"Were you waiting for me, Brigitta?"

"Yes, Father, why are those two men arguing?"

He brushed her cheek with his hand. "Stay here, please."

Georg heard the end of the argument. His good friend Helmut Eberfeld was yelled at. "You German bloke!"

Helmut felt he had been insulted and taunted. He quickly answered. "I'm not German, I'm Austrian!"

"I warn you and others like you. The Anschluss is coming."

Georg chose to ignore the man's statement; he spoke to his friends. "Nice to have you and the Baroness here this evening."

The baroness responded. "I've heard Frau Schraeder is charming."

"Is she ill?" Helmut asked.

"No, just a headache; I'm going to get her now. We'll find you shortly."

Georg joined Brigitta who had waited in the doorway. She had heard the argument. "Father, I don't think the people are having a very good time."

Georg held his daughter's hand firmly. "Half the people I invited aren't speaking to the other half."

"Father, maybe they're having a good time not speaking to each other."

He was about to say something to Brigitta when he heard Frau Schmidt's voice. "Frau Schraeder asked me to tell you, she will join you in a few minutes."

"Thank you, you may want to see if she would like this glass of Brandy." She took it; she was about to speak when other voices filled the room.

"Kurt, I haven't danced the Laendler since I was a little girl."

"Oh, you remember. Show me." He was persistent. Maria gave in. "First the girl and boy meet."

Georg and Brigitta had walked out on a small balcony. Their voices and the music caused them to turn around and notice them.

"Now, we go for a little stroll." Maria told her young dance partner.

They did very well with the different steps until it was time for their hands to go over Maria's head. Georg immediately stepped forward. "Kurt, that's wrong. Let me show you."

He looked at Maria, "May I?" She nodded.

Georg knew the correct hand position and as smooth as silk the couple danced around the space. Kurt and Brigitta watched from the stairs. Kurt was trying to imitate his father; Brigitta clapped to the music and was all smiles.

No one saw Elsa walk down two steps and observe them. She heard them laugh; saw them smile and their closeness at the end. Maria had been attempting to ignore her rapid heartbeat and the blush she felt come over her. Finally, during the dance move that had them gazing into each other's eyes, she was overwhelmed; she had to break away. She gave him a very slight push. "I don't remember anymore."

The Captain was silent for a second; he seemed rattled as well. He spoke to Kurt. "That's how it's done." With a slight tip of his head towards Maria, he walked away. Brigitta ran down the stairs.

"Your face is all red."

"I suppose I'm not used to dancing."

They both heard from the observer. "Well, hello there."

"Good evening Frau Schraeder." Kurt saved Maria by asking. "I hope you are feeling better. Frau Schraeder." Maria seized the moment and hurried away. As she did, Max walked in; he set his suitcase on the floor. Elsa was delighted to see him. It's Brigitta who spoke.

"We're having a party, Uncle Max."

"It should be a success, I'm here."

Max saw Elsa as Brigitta and Kurt hurried away. The way he acknowledged her, one would have thought she was his lady friend. He kissed her hand.

Liesl saw her father when he appeared on the terrace. He saw her approach him; he had to clear his mind. "Are you having a good time, Liesl?"

"We all are father; thank you for letting us dance with the guests. Will Frau Schraeder join you soon?"

"Yes, come with me. We'll find her together."

Liesl hooked her arm in the crook of her father's elbow. They were both all smiles. "Look who arrived, Liesl."

"Max, you're back. And you're just in time for dinner."

"Did you think you could give a gala without me?"

"Oh dear, we have an odd man."

Max was his witty self. "A little odd, but charming."

Georg asked Liesl to tell Frau Schmidt to set two more places and he wanted to see Fräulein Maria. She disappeared around the corner.

"Two places?" Elsa asked.

"We need another woman."

Elsa quickly answered. "Liesl."

"No, she's too young; I'll ask Maria."

Elsa's jaw dropped a little; she was not pleased. But it's Max who spoke up. "You can't ask Maria; she's a nurse-maid."

"I don't think of her that way." He didn't add his thoughts.

"I don't mind; but you can't ask your friends to have dinner with Maria."

"Why not?" Neither Max nor Elsa could give him a reason. Max hurried off to change.

Brigitta was flitting around like a butterfly; she couldn't stay in one place. She came back inside in time to see her Father arm in arm with Elsa about to join the guests. Brigitta told her. "Frau Schraeder, they're talking about you out there."

"Come on Georg, I've been dodging these people for over an hour."

As soon as they were out of sight, Maria reentered the room. She had been summoned. "Brigitta, have you seen your father?"

Max heard her and they exchange pleasantries. Brigitta didn't answer Maria's question.

"I just learned Frau Schmidt didn't have a headache; she was avoiding the party."

Maria had dealt with her speaking her mind before. She told not to say things she knew nothing about. "I do know. She told father she was dodging the guests."

Maria was polite. "That doesn't mean she didn't have a headache." She went on to explain. "Brigitta, you need to like Frau Schraeder."

"I like her. Why is it important?"

"I think she's going to be your new mother."

Then Brigitta began to fulfill what Maria had told the captain during their argument, 'Brigitta always tells the truth, especially when you don't want to hear it.'

Brigitta was most delighted to tell her. "No Fräulein, he could never marry her."

Maria gave out a half laugh. "Why couldn't he?"

"Because he's in love with you."

Maria started to reprimand her. "Brigitta that's just the thing…"

Brigitta tried to speak. Maria did. "Brigitta, no."

She went on to give Maria examples. "You heard the way his voice sounds when he speaks to you and saw how his face beams when he looks at you."

Maria stared off remembering the feelings she had had; then she quickly came to her senses and chastised Brigitta again.

"The way you looked at him just now, you're in love with him."

Maria didn't have time to respond; she saw Georg come into the house with Gretl, Louisa, Marta and Friedrich. "One more dance, then up to bed." Their father told them.

All of them, including Brigitta went out to the terrace. Maria was alone with him. She was about to witness exactly what Brigitta had told her.

"Fräulein, you're not having dinner with the children; you're having dinner down here with us." He was excited as a young lad asking a girl to have dinner with him. And his gaze held her captive.

Maria was speechless. She shook her head rapidly several times.

Georg wouldn't accept her refusal. "Yes, it's all arranged; you need to change; you better hurry." Maria hurried towards the stairs. He ran after her.

"Maria, wear that dress you wore the other night, that little thingy, it was lovely, soft and white." His face radiated his extreme joy. Maria became confused and frightened.

Franz suddenly appeared and asked. "May I announce dinner?"

While Georg answered him, Maria ran up the stairs; she had made her decision.

Elsa begged Georg to let the children sing their goodnight song; she wouldn't take no for an answer. She hurried to the terrace. The children were waiting. "Now, children." They walked to the space around the fountain.

Max stood frozen as he listened to the first verse, when they children sang about a cuckoo-clock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They sounded like a professional choir. None of them acted nervous.

The longer they sang; Max became more and more enamored. His mind was already in high gear. They were his missing act for the festival.

The song ended with Gretl curled up on the ledge around the fountain pool. A very pleased father went to her; he carried her off as she waived to all the guests. He followed the other children into the house. Everyone heard Franz, "Dinner is served."

Max and Elsa stayed behind. He was downright giddy. "They're extraordinary."

"Fräulein Maria taught them."

"Elsa, I've been looking all over Austria for a group like this. And I find it here, seven children in one family." Max was hyperventilating with his effervescence.

"No. Max, Georg didn't want them to sing for the guests. I had to convince him."

"Then you have influence."

"Max…"

"This is for Austria, Elsa; and it wouldn't do me any harm."

They were the last to leave the terrace. Someone on the stairs saw them.

No one saw Maria, wearing Brigitta's ugly dress and carrying her bag and guitar come down the stairs. She knew she should tell someone she was leaving; she couldn't. She didn't want to speak to anyone.

The walk back to the Abbey was difficult; she swallowed tears the entire way.


	6. The Discovery

The Discovery

Once Georg was out of sight of the guests, he put Gretl down. "You need to get to bed, it's late. Liesl, please help Marta and Gretl. Fräulein Maria is Uncle Max's dinner partner."

Georg was waiting for his guests at the entrance to the dining room. He had been watching for Maria. He had to quell his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about their dance; it had stirred his emotions. He couldn't imagine where she was. She had had plenty of time to change.

He saw Max and Elsa walking towards him. He had to smother his thoughts. "Max, it appears your dinner partner got cold feet."

"I don't mind being the odd man. I've done it before."

Georg asked the housemaid to remove the place setting next to Max. Frau Schmidt had placed name cards at each place setting, according to the captain's direction. To Georg's immediate left were his good friends the Eberfelds. The man who had spoken so harshly to Helmut had his place at the other end of the table.

It was an awkward dinner party. As much as the two fractions tried, there was a definite divide over the future of Austria. Georg couldn't wait for the dinner to be over. He was grateful when the dessert course was finished. Georg stood and announced. "Our evening is over, thank you everyone for coming."

Georg, Elsa and Max spoke a few words before they departed. The children were sound to sleep. Maria's bedroom door was closed.

Maria had fought with her emotions the entire way back to the Abbey. When she had arrived several sisters and postulants were walking in silence in the courtyard. One came close to the gate. Maria called to her. "Christina."

The young girl was startled; but she recognized the voice. She whispered. "Maria, why are you here?"

"Please, don't ask, I need to pray."

Christina heard her emotion filled voice and lifted the latch. Neither spoke. Maria headed for a small room; a room usually used by someone who was ill. It was away from all the other bedrooms. Christina followed with a fire stick to light the lantern. As she left Maria, who was already on her knees, she gave her a comforting touch on her shoulder.

Christina knew she had to tell someone. She found Sister Margareta, the only person she could speak too. "Maria came back; she's praying in the seclusion room."

"Is she hurt?"

"No, just terribly distraught. She wants to be left alone."

Sister Margareta was worried. She had to wait until morning to speak to the Mother Abbess. She passed by the seclusion room; she could hear Maria's prayers and her sobbing.

The next morning she spoke to the Mother Abbess. She also asked if she was hurt. She added. "I'll respect her desire to be alone; I'm sure she will want to talk soon."

Georg functioned on military time; he was up and dressed by daybreak. There was always coffee available. He took his cup to the terrace to await the sunrise. He still wondered about Maria. Frau Schmidt found him.

"Is Maria ill, sir? She's not awake yet. She always been awake before the bells from the Abbey toll; she would say the morning prayers."

They both heard. "Father, Father, where's Fräulein Maria?"

"She's in her room, Kurt."

"No Frau Schmidt, I knocked, not once but three times. No one answered."

"Come with me Kurt. Maybe she was in the bathroom."

Frau Schmidt had unpleasant thoughts. She slowly turned the knob. The faint light from the window showed her what she was dreading. Maria wasn't there. She couldn't quiet Kurt in time.

"She's gone." He shouted as he ran to tell his brother and sisters. Soon all of them stood in the hall. Each one looked in her room. Then it started, wails of crying.

Georg hadn't stayed on the terrace. Kurt saw him. "She's gone Father, please find her."

"Perhaps she missed the Abbey and returned there. I'm sure she's safe. Please dry your tears."

The wailing stopped but not the sobs. They refused their father's request to join him for breakfast. He let them be. They went into the nursery and sat on the floor.

Georg discovered that neither Elsa not Max were awake yet. He decided to take a walk. The Abbey wasn't far. He walked by what he knew to be the garden. He heard what he wanted to hear. "Did you know Maria came back late last night?" He didn't need to hear anymore; knowing she was safe, settled his thoughts.

The children sulked all day. It was silent at meal time. They spent all day in the nursery. Max left that morning on business. Elsa had phone calls to make. She and Georg spent little time together that day.

Georg couldn't bear to see his children's sad faces; he didn't have dinner with them. It was just as well, they weren't in the mood for talking. When Max came home, the three of them had dinner together. Even their dinner time was somber. Max did announce he had discovered some entries for this year's festival.

After dinner, Georg and Elsa walked to the balcony off the sitting room. They sat on the bench together. Georg was in a quandary. He had been so sure Elsa was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Now, everything was different. He had rediscovered his children thanks to a special young postulant; one he thought he might never see again.

He also had reservations about Elsa's feelings towards the Germans. There had been other discussions since the incident with the telegram deliverer.

"Georg, I will need to return to Vienna. I was wondering if you have decided."

"Elsa, you know I brought you here for that sole purpose. I've considered your request to send the older children to a boarding school. I'm sure I can find a governess for Marta and Gretl; they're not going to play any tricks on them."

"What's your answer?"

"Darling, you know my answer."

"May I have your right hand? I place this ring as a promise to marry you."

"It's beautiful, darling. When are you going to tell the children?"

"I'll look for an opportunity."

Their kiss that night was not one of love; it was compulsive. He knew deep inside, she was his second choice.

That night Liesl had a visitor. "Brigitta, I thought you were asleep."

"I waited for the others to fall asleep. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I opened my big mouth again. I couldn't help it. Father and Fräulein Maria danced together. Liesl, they danced together as if they had done it many times before. They smiled and laugh; until suddenly she backed away; claiming she didn't remember anymore. Liesl her face was red."

"You mean she was blushing?"

"Yes, then the worst thing happened. Frau Schraeder had been watching. When Uncle Max came home; our Fräulein hurried away. Kurt and I left the room."

"Yes, I remember now, Brigitta. Father and I were together; we found them together. Father asked me to tell Frau Schmidt to set two more dinner places and tell Fräulein Maria he wanted to see her."

"When I came back into the room, I heard her tell father she had been dodging the guests. I tried to explain to Fräulein Maria what I had witnessed. She thought I had said an untruth. She went on to tell me we needed to like Frau Schraeder. I asked why.

"She told me she was going to be our new mother. I couldn't help myself Liesl. I told her Father could never marry her because he was in love with her. She didn't speak right away. Then she said no twice. I reminded her about the night we sang Edelweiss together. You saw how father looked at her."

"Yes, I did notice."

"If you had seen the way she looked at father during the dance, you would have drawn the same conclusion; she's in love with him."

"You may be right. We can't give up hope. We better get some sleep."

The next day Liesl overheard the maids talking together. "Are they really engaged? I know he doesn't love her."

"I feel the same way, Maggie. And I can't believe he's going to send the older children to boarding school."

"We must pray harder; this can't happen."

"Yes, Ellen we do."

Liesl stood there with tears running down her face. She prayed too. "Please God; find a way to bring Maria back to us." She had to dry her tears; she couldn't let the others see she had been crying.

At the Abbey Maria had come to a decision. She had been in prayer for a long time. She asked Sister Margareta to arrange a meeting with the Mother Abbess.

Maria knew the Mother Abbess would not be pleased she had left the captain's home without saying a word to anyone. And she was right. "Sit my child and tell me why did you this?"

"I was frightened."

"Frightened?" The Reverend Mother interjected.

"I was confused. I felt…I never felt that way before. Here I would be away from it"

"Maria, our Abbey is not to be used as an escape. What is it you cannot face?"

"I can't face him again."

The Mother Abbess may be a nun; she had been a young woman once; she wasn't naïve. She picked up on what Maria was really telling her. She dismissed Sister Margareta.

She didn't wait. "Maria, are you in love with Captain von Trapp?"

Her voice faltered. "I don't know." Maria calmed down and repeated those words with more confidence.

"Tell me about it."

"Brigitta told me I was in love with him and he was in love with me. Then there he was. We were looking at each other and I could hardly breathe.

"But you do like him."

"I like the kindness in his eyes. I like the way he speaks even when he's stern. I like the way he smiles at little Gretl. I knew I couldn't stay. I was there on God's errand. I do know this."

Maria got down on her knees and begged the Reverend Mother to let her take the vows of obedience, poverty and chastity. Maria didn't receive the answer she desired. Instead she was reminded that the love between a man and a woman was also holy.

"Were your parents happy before they died?"

"Very happy, Reverend Mother."

"You were born out of their happiness and love. You, my child, have so much love to give. You must find out how God wants you to spend your love. You must find out; you must go back."

Maria's tears fell. She pleaded to stay. "Maria, you must find the life you were born to live."

In a tear-filled voice Maria asked. "How do I find it?"

"You look for it."

Maria listened carefully to the words of her song. The Mother Abbess's eyes focused on Maria's face. She was deliberate in her song; each line told her how to search. To find the dream which required her to love every day for as long as she lived. The Reverend Mother had her hand around her shoulder and drew her close.

As the song drew to a close, Maria stepped away; she stood looking out the window; she was ready to find her dream.

That same day Frau Schmidt had convinced the children to come out of the nursery. The three adults, her, Franz and Max wanted to help cheer them up. Max volunteered to be blindfolded for a game of Blind Man's Bluff around the fountain. He was trying to catch the one who was singing near him. It didn't take long before he stumbled and his hand went in the water. Everyone laughed.

Max's soul desire was to hear them sing again. "Liesl, give them a note."

Max listened as each one voiced a different note. Each time they tried he told them, "That was nice but it was no good."

Georg and Elsa heard them the third time; Louisa responded to Max. "We need Fräulein Maria."

Their Father heard her. "You don't need Fräulein Maria. You can sing just as well with me." Georg picked up the guitar and sat on the steps around the fountain; they joined him. Elsa and Max went off together.

He started with "Doe a deer…" Kurt interrupted with "Fräulein Maria always…" His father quipped at his son. "Don't mention Fräulein Maria." The poor boy was almost in tears. He could barely sing his part in the _Hills are Alive_ song his father had begun.

Their father stopped after the first line. "No, not that one." He paused and then addressed Louisa. "Did you put toads in Fräulein Maria's bed?"

Louisa categorically denied it. "No Father!"

"Something must have made her leave."

"Isn't she coming back?" Gretl asked

"No, I don't think so."

"She was the best governess we ever had."

Marta's statement opened a window for him. "You're not going to have another governess."

He heard, "Oh good," from Louisa. And from Kurt, "I don't think it's good."

He ignored Kurt. "You're going to have a new mother."

"A new mother," Liesl responded in a voice which was more of a question than a positive reply.

"Frau Schraeder?" Friedrich asked; hoping it wasn't true.

"Yes, it was decided last night. I'm very happy."

Liesl knew she had to respond. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek. He handed her the guitar and walked away. Liesl's face immediately changed; she was as upset as the others. They decided to sing the song which was supposed to make them feel better.

Liesl began, _Raindrops on roses_ and so forth; the cadence of the song was like a funeral dirge. Gretl asked. "Why don't I feel better?"

They tried again. The cadence was slightly peppier; suddenly another voice, twice as powerful as all theirs, had joined them. This was the voice of their beloved Fräulein.

In absolute glee and astonishment they ran to her. Maria picked up Gretl as the others circled her for a group hug; they finished the verse.

"Children, I'm so glad to see you. I must find your father right away."

Marta and Kurt ran off to find him. Gretl was so pleased Maria had asked about her sore finger. She put her down. Liesl seemed sad. Maria asked. "Any telegrams lately."

Liesl's sadness had nothing to do with Rolf; it was her father's pending marriage which saddened her.

"No, Fräulein, I think I want to go to boarding school now." So she wouldn't have to be around her new mother.

"You can't run away from your problems Liesl; you must face them. I have so much to tell you." Maria didn't realize that Liesl had little control over her destiny.

Maria didn't notice the demeanor of Louisa, Friedrich and Liesl had changed. "We have something to tell you too." Louisa said in a hesitant voice.

Brigitta was the spokesperson. "The most important thing to tell you is Father's going to be married."

"Married, are you sure?"

"Yes, he just told us. He told us himself."

Maria barely had time get her wits about her when she heard his voice. Liesl wasted no time to hurry the others away. "Maria, we'll be in the nursery."

Maria was all alone with him. "You've come back."

"Yes, Captain."

He chastised her. "You left without saying goodbye."

"It was wrong of me; please forgive me."

Georg needed an answer. "Why did you do this to us, tell me." He pleaded.

"Please don't ask; the reason no longer exists."

"Then you're back to stay." His voice had a lilt of happiness.

"Only until you can find a new governess."

Maria walked to get her bag and guitar. "All the children missed you. Everyone missed you. Nothing was the same while you were gone; everything was wrong."

Maria was totally confused; she tried to respond, "I thought…"

"Go see the children now; we can talk later." He picked up the guitar case and handed it to her. He couldn't resist the opportunity to comment on her new dress. He smiled at her response. "It belonged to a new postulant."

Georg was in a quandary. He knew where his feelings lay. He like Maria was terribly confused.

Maria stopped by the nursery first. "Children, I need to change. I'll be right back."

Liesl followed her. "Are you okay, Maria?"

"Yes, but very confused."

"What did Father say?"

"He told me everything was wrong while I was away and everyone missed me."

"It's true, Maria, nothing was the same. I think Father felt he had to ask Frau Schraeder to marry him. Maria. I don't think he really loves her; she's who he is expected to marry. Will you be with us for a while?"

"Yes, as long as I'm needed. I need to change into my governess dress. Give me a minute; we'll walk together."


	7. Truth Divides and Truth Unites

Truth Divides and Truth Unites

Maria and Liesl walked back to the nursery. No one questioned her about leaving them; they were too overjoyed that she was back. It was almost like she had never left.

It was late afternoon now, almost dusk. Georg had sought solace on the terrace. He was reading a newspaper on which was printed in very black print a large swastika. He didn't like what he was reading one bit.

He knew now he had done the right thing. He had been slowly withdrawing his money from the Austrian bank. He had no desire to cause a run on the bank's assets. After all, according to Max, he was rich.

He was interrupted by Elsa and Max. They were looking for him to settle some silly argument. Someone else was looking for Max. It was Franz.

"While you were away, Herr Detweiler, you had a call from Berlin."

Max played dumb. "Who was calling?"

"The caller said, you would know."

Georg immediately responded. "That's not first call you've had from Berlin."

"If the Germans don't keep their promise of not invading Austria, I want to have some friends among them."

"Naturally," Georg heard from Elsa.

"So you agree." Georg's blood was beginning to boil.

"If they do invade us, will you resist?"

"Yes," he told them without hesitation. Elsa was disturbed. Max and she both tried to make Georg see the tragedy of his choice.

"And what will you do?"

"Wait until it all blows over." Max told him.

"And you think it will!"

"Nothing you can do will make any difference."

Georg was growing angrier. Elsa noticed his furious face; it was chiseled, not trace of a smile; his lips were firmly closed and his eyes glared at her.

"Don't look so serious, darling. Take the world off your shoulders. Georg, you need to be wise and compromise."

"Compromise and be wise." He jested

"You must pretend; be non-committal. Make them think you are on their side."

"I will not bow my head to a man I despise." He said while pointing at Hitler's picture in the newspaper.

Elsa grabbed the paper from him. "The world is full of crazy people and they're just like the earth which tumbles in a summersault as another day goes by and there's no way to stop it."

Georg tried to leave the terrace; Max blocked him. "The earth travels around the sun once every year; and there's no way to stop it. You're a fool if you worry over anything but little number one."

Georg countered. "I don't need to worry about you or me."

Elsa added her voice. "Or I."

Georg is totally disgusted with the two of him. He made a far-fetched comparison. "Every star and every planet and every constellation revolve around the lovely thing called 'I', standing in the center of the universe."

Elsa and Max recited one more absurd line which ended with this; "there's nothing else as wonderful as 'I'."

Georg was furious. Elsa attempted to calm him; she touched his arm. The look on his face scared her; she drew her hand back.

Georg recognized the true meaning of the absurd phrases. "Each one is important to himself."

He was very close to Elsa. She saw his squinted eyes, furrowed brow; his lips were clamped shut; his chin protruded. He roared. "You can't save yourself by giving up."

Elsa was visibly shakened. His tone scared her; it also made her think.

He was not through, he turned to Max. He enunciated each word firmly as he roared at him. "You can't outwit a lion by putting your head in a lion's mouth."

Franz returned. "Your call from Berlin, sir?"

"I'll call them back."

Georg was irate. He screamed, "Go!" Not once but three times. Max left the terrace.

Elsa stood still; she looked towards the floor. She played with her ring. She knew their engagement was off; still she asked. "Can't you see things my way?"

Georg spoke calmly. "Not if it's seeing things their way?"

His face had softened. He also knew their engagement was off. Elsa continued to fidget with her ring. "There's one thing you do better than we do in Vienna, your sunsets. I'm going to miss them."

The double doors on the terrace suddenly opened. "Captain…beg your pardon…"

Elsa recognized the voice and turned to look. "Maria!"

Then she looked at Georg. "You didn't tell me Fräulein Maria was back" In disgust she added. "I'm delighted." She turned her back on Maria and took a few steps.

Georg was silent. He had moved to stand between Elsa and Maria. His emotions were jumbled at the moment. He knew where his heart belonged; he didn't want to cause Elsa any anguish.

Maria didn't know she had stepped into a lion's den. She decided to ask the children's request. "Captain, the children would like to be excused from their lessons tomorrow to go on a picnic."

"Yes, I don't mind."

"That will make them very happy." She wanted them to know she held no ill feelings, she continued.

"I want to wish both of you happiness. The children told me you are going to marry."

"I'm afraid the children were wrong." Maria's mouth dropped open slightly; she didn't move. She watched and listened to the couple's conversation.

"Georg, as soon as I finish packing. I'll return to Vienna."

"Thank you very much. I'll tell Franz to get the car ready."

"No, I can do that." Georg always the gentleman; kissed her hand. In a garbled voice he heard. "Auf wiedersehen, Georg."

Then in a clear pleasant voice, Maria heard. "Goodbye Maria."

Elsa left the terrace with her head held high. Georg took a deep breath and watched her walk away. His face had relaxed.

The only thing Maria could think to do was apologize. "I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have said."

Georg didn't turn around. He turned his face slightly. "You said the wrong thing but you said it at the right time." Inside he was grateful she had spoken. He held a slight smile.

"The children told me you were going to marry Frau Schraeder."

"We found we couldn't go the same way. That door is shut."

Maria was anxious to reply; she walked towards him. "Sister Margareta always told us when God shuts a door."

"I know; he opens a window." He turned to face Maria. His face held an inquisitive smile. Now they stood only three or four feet apart. Georg looked at Maria. He wanted some answers.

"Maria, why did you run away to the Abbey?" He saw her turn her face down.

Quickly he added. "What made you come back?"

Maria stood tall; she looked out to the mountains. "The Mother Abbess, she said I must look for my life."

"And often when you find it, you don't recognize it."

Maria heard a change in his voice, it was inviting. Maria slowly turned to look at him. "No." Maria listened.

"I look back. Then one night, it suddenly stands before you." Georg's voice was choked with emotion; his eyes glistened.

"I look at you now and realize this just didn't happen. I've known deep inside for many weeks. And so have you." His face held an inquisitive look.

He saw her nod and smile. "What was your discovery?"

"Brigitta, she said it the night we danced."

"She was right. That was no ordinary dance." Georg's voice was inquiring.

"I hadn't danced it since I was a very little girl. It's much different when you're older."

Georg questioned Maria. "When you were a very little girl, did a very little boy ever kiss you?"

Maria smiled a little girl smile and nodded.

"That's quite different too."

A meek Maria answered. "It is?"

Maria felt his hand touch her head as he gently pulled her face closer. She closed her eyes. She felt the soft touch of his lips on hers. It sent quivers down her spine. They lingered in the kiss. Maria knew she didn't want it to end.

Georg pulled away; he wanted to see her face. He heard her soft quiet voice. "It is different."

It was different for Georg too. The only other person whose kisses touched him that way, were from Agathe. He was elated. Georg wanted to show Maria the world; shower her with gifts. The poor mountain girl didn't really surprise him. "All I could ever want is right here."

She told him. "Maybe all the bad things of childhood have a reward. He's standing right here. You must be my reward for something good I did."

The couple walked down the steps of the fountain. "We should get those two together sometime."

"Who?"

"The Mother Abbess and Brigitta."

"Yes, we should."

It was Georg's turn to confess. "I have my reward too. You're standing there loving me." They kiss again. Georg took her hands and asked. "Maria, who do I need to go to, to ask permission to marry you?"

Maria was quick to answer. "Why don't we ask the children?" They couple kissed again; neither wanted to break apart.

"Okay, let's go find them."

"They were in the nursery."

"Their favorite place while you were away."

"We can make it a place they will never forget."

Georg slowed their walk. "Maria, I don't want to just blurt it out."

Maria thought a minute. "I have an idea; you wait outside and listen."

"What took you so long? Did father say yes? Can we go on a picnic tomorrow?"

"My goodness you have a lot of questions. Right now you father has a lot on his mind."

"Brigitta, what is she talking about?" Kurt asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you know everything before it's really true."

"Fräulein Maria, you're talking nonsense."

"Really Brigitta, what did you tell me about your father recently?" Maria was about to explode in a laugh. She didn't know Georg was too.

"I do know. He was in love you. Where's Frau Schraeder?"

"That door is shut." Georg said as he entered the room.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"You should know Brigitta."

"She's gone. Does that mean…."

"Yes, I've asked your Fräulein to marry me."

"And I said yes."

The children pulled them to the ground. They climbed all over them. Neither minded; they too were ecstatic.

"We can't go on a picnic tomorrow. We need to visit the Mother Abbess. We need to make arrangements to be married."

"We don't mind, the sooner the better."

Georg tried to push thoughts away. He wondered how long they had before the Germans made their move. The newspaper article was very foreboding.

"Maria, I'll meet you and the children at the dinner table. I need to find Max."

Max had spoken to Elsa. "It's for the best Max. I don't think Georg really wanted to marry the president of a corporation. Besides, he has his children. They need a mother who sings and plays with them. Come visit me, if you're ever in Vienna again."

"I will Elsa. Now if I can just get the children to sing at the festival."

"I'm sure you'll find away."

Elsa took her seat in the car. Max returned to the terrace. Georg had suspected he would be there. Max spoke first.

"Are you and Maria getting married?"

"Was I that obvious?"

"Don't you remember the conversation at the gala before dinner was served? Your voice and demeanor expressed what you were trying to hide. I also saw how much you enjoyed being with Maria. You seized every opportunity."

"Yes, I did. Maria and I have both Brigitta and the Mother Abbess to thank."

"I'm sure it was the Mother Abbess who sent Maria back. What does Brigitta have to do with it?"

"The daughter who always tells the truth spoke her mind. She told Maria, I loved her and that she was in love with me. Max, I know we don't see eye to eye. I do want to go on a honeymoon. I need you to stay with the children."

"You know I will." Max didn't confess his real reason.

They went to the dining room together. They could hear the chatter. "That's right, Frau Schmidt. Father and Fräulein Maria are getting married."

Frau Schmidt had been with the family a long time. She knew the Captain wouldn't be happy married to a corporation president. She too had watched him and saw what Max had seen.

"I hear you two finally admitted what was in your hearts."

"Isabel, you know me too well. If the truth be known, I fell in love with Maria the day she gave her whistle back to me."

"I knew weeks ago too. My feelings scared me. I was so confused; I didn't want to anger God by not fulfilling my promise to Him. It took the Mother Abbess to tell me to look for my life."

"Big people get scared too, Fräulein Maria?"

"Yes, Gretl sometimes they do."

"What's next?" Isabel asked.

"In the morning, Maria and I will go see the Mother Abbess. We'll know more after we talk to her."

The children were so happy; they didn't want to go to bed.

"I assure you this isn't a dream. You do need some sleep. Tomorrow won't come any faster if you try and stay awake."

"Come with me Marta and Gretl; I'll help you get ready for bed. I'm sure father and our Fräulein have things to discuss."

"Thank you Liesl, now off with you. We'll see you at breakfast."

The couple left to take up residence in the living room.

After they were gone, Isabel had thoughts of her own. She too wondered when the Germans would make their move. She had addressed invitations for the dinner party to people whom she knew to openly support them. Her worse fear was about Franz. She recalled a conversation when he had told her. 'If the Germans do take over we'd have efficiency.' She also knew he left the house every evening.

The couple shared kisses; they also talked. "Maria, I want to know all about you."

"Georg, my life isn't very exciting. I was an orphan by Marta's age. I was well taken care of; just lonely. I did have friends at school but we rarely visited each other's homes. Did you know your all-knowing daughter suspected I was a real teacher?"

"I'm not surprised. How did you get to the Abbey?"

"When I was a young girl I would climb a tree near the Abbey's garden and watched them at work. I knew nothing else to do with my life. After I completed my education at a University in Vienna, I decided I wanted to see if I liked religious life."

"Did you like it?"

"I did. But I had difficulty obeying all the strict rules; especially the one about singing."

"So that's why you broke all my rules."

"Maybe, I only wanted to help you become a family again. When did you find your love for the sea?"

"In military school I had many unforgettable opportunities to sail a sailboat. And then I became fascinated with submarines. I was too young to realize that one day I would command one during a war. I was fortunate that Agathe understood. And I was relieved to know she would live with her mother."

"Georg, why did you want me to be Max's dinner partner the night of the party?"

"I already knew I enjoyed your company." He paused. "More than your company; you had already touched my heart. Had you already made your decision to run away?"

"It was at the moment you told me about having dinner with you. Then you asked me to wear that dress you liked; you really frightened me. I had to get away."

"I'm sorry, Maria. I spoke from my heart. I couldn't help it."

"I know you did. I suppose we should get some sleep. I have a feeling the children will be awake at the crack of dawn."

"We need to kiss goodnight down here."

"I know."

Georg had to break away. He suspected Maria still had feelings which were new to her. He kissed her nose. "Sleep well, darling." He watched walk away; he went up the other staircase to his room a very happy but worried man.

**A/N:** The song, _There's No Way to Stop It_, is a typical Oscar Hammerstein lyric. Its place in the play was meant to show the opposing views about the inevitable Anschluss. And it announces the division between Elsa and Georg.


	8. Hasty Wedding Plans

Hasty Wedding Plans

Georg had never thought he could be so happy, but he was. He was anxious to see his betrothed the next morning. He had heard the Abbey's bell toll; he waited until he thought Maria had finished saying the morning prayers. He had timed it perfectly.

Maria opened her door. "Captain, you scared me."

"I didn't mean to. But you my dear are going to have to knock off that captain stuff; I do have a given name."

Maria giggled. "I know you do, Georg."

"Much better, I think you deserve a kiss or two." These were sweet soft kisses.

"I forgot to do something yesterday."

"What did you forget?"

"To tell you, I love you; saying it every day is the secret to a long marriage."

"I like that idea. My 'I love you,' will always come with a kiss."

"You, my love are so special. The children aren't awake yet; let's get a cup of coffee while we wait for them. Do the little girls need help in the morning?"

"Brigitta helps them now; all they need help with is their hair. She actually braids hair better than I do."

"She was so funny yesterday. You were right, she's a special child."

"All of them are, Georg. Each is different but they get along so well. I don't think any of them have a jealous bone in their body."

"Are you a psychologist too, my dear?"

"No, you know it's true. They're wonderful children."

The couple came down the stairs together. "Someone must have intuition; I see the coffee tray on the table."

Maggie came from the kitchen. "I had an idea you might be up early. The only time you're going to have any time to yourselves."

"You're probably right, thank you."

"Maria, what's the best time to go to the Abbey?"

"Probably around ten, the Mother Abbess will be finished with her meeting with the sisters by then."

Their time alone wasn't long. Maria whispered. "I hear voices."

"I do too; I suppose we should invite them down. Yes, you can come down."

The children heard their father and ran down the stairs. "You were sitting there last night. Did you talk all night?"

"No Kurt, but your father was waiting for me outside my door."

"Your Fräulein tells me we need to wait until around ten to go to the Abbey. We need to have breakfast. Kurt, I'm sure you're hungry."

"He's always hungry, Father."

"He's growing, Louisa. I think everyone is hungry."

And they were; every biscuit was eaten. They left the dining room for the nursery. All of them sat on the floor and played games.

"Come on Maria, get ready. We can leave now." Georg was anxious to speak with the Reverend Mother. His gut told him the Germans would make their move soon.

The children stood outside the front door and watched them walk away. Liesl smiled as she noticed her father take Maria's hand. It was one thing she had seen often with her father and her mama.

The couple had arrived. Maria approached the gate alone. The Sister on duty saw her. "Maria, are you back for a reason?"

"Yes, the reason is this man." Maria pulled Georg into view. "Sister Sophia, this in Captain von Trapp."

"I wish to speak to the Mother Abbess."

"Come in, I'll find her." She left them in courtyard.

"Reverend Mother, you have a gentleman who wishes to speak to you."

"You're smiling Sister. Does this have anything to do with Maria?"

"Shall I bring them to your office?"

"I'll be waiting."

Maria didn't wait. "Mother, I found my life."

"We both found our lives; I've asked Maria to marry me. My seven children gave us their permission."

"I must concur; you have mine as well."

"Reverend Mother, how long do we need to wait?"

"It depends; there are extenuating circumstances."

"I fear the Germans may invade Austria soon. Their presence could cause a problem for me."

"It saddens me if that it is true. You decide. Then arrange a meeting with the Bishop."

"We will Mother; we need to get home. Seven children want to know when."

"You have my blessing." She made the sign of the cross over each of them. They left her office in silence.

Once outside the gate, Georg spoke. "Maria, you do understand what I told her?"

"The Germans will want you for their Navy. Are the Germans the reason you and Elsa parted ways?"

"Yes, darling, she nor Max thought about that prospect. I also think it's best not to draw attention to our marriage. I know you want a wedding gown and the children need proper clothes as well."

"Ellen knows my size. I'm sure she could purchase one; the shopkeeper is her friend. I'm sure she can keep a secret and the same for the girls. We will need to purchase suits for the boys."

"Isabel can visit the tailor; I'm sure he has their sizes recorded from the suits she bought for the party."

"Georg, we need to stay positive; I don't want the children to worry. I know it will be hard."

"Yes, I agree. We're almost home." Georg gave Maria's hand a firm squeeze.

The children were waiting. "It will be soon. Your father and I will need to meet with the Bishop very soon."

After the children were asleep that night, Georg gathered the four ladies together. Frieda, the cook was included. Franz wasn't home, as usual.

"Sadly, Maria and I need to keep our wedding a secret. We're going to be married in a very private ceremony at the Abbey."

"Is Maria going to wear a gown?"

"Ellen, she's hoping you can shop for her and also for the girls."

"Yes, definitely, the shopkeeper will keep it a secret."

Georg turned to Isabel. "The boys will need suits."

"I can do that; you need to tell me what you want them to have."

"Thank you, I will ask Max to stay here while we take a short honeymoon. If anything happens while we're away; he will be able to handle it."

The ladies' somber faces couldn't help but be noticed. Georg suspected they knew exactly what was about to happen to Austria.

Maria had a visitor early the next morning. "What's on your mind, Liesl?"

"I was wondering if you and father were planning on a big wedding."

"No, Liesl we're not. Do you remember what Rolf told you about some Austrians wanting to be Germans?"

"I do; is it going to happen soon?"

"I don't know about soon; but I do know your father is very concerned. He doesn't want to draw attention to himself. And besides, many of the people who came to the party are on the side of the Germans. It's best we have a very private ceremony."

"It's a sad time, isn't it?"

"Yes, but we can't let it consume us. Ellen is going to buy all of you girls matching dresses; she even going to purchase my wedding gown. She'll have them delivered to the Abbey; we can get dressed there."

"I'm so glad you and father are getting married; our family will finally be whole again."

"Thank you, we better get to breakfast. And Liesl, let's keep this between us; your brothers and sisters will know soon enough."

"I will, Maria."

Arm in arm, they entered the dining room. Georg noticed; he knew they had been talking. After breakfast, the children and Maria went to the school room. Everything appeared normal to the children.

Georg was in his study, preparing. He made arrangements for their honeymoon. He would also go to the bank later and make a final withdrawal; he would not close the account.

Ellen had no difficulty at the dress shop that morning. A new selection of dresses had arrived. The same style dress was available in the proper sizes for all the girls. Ellen had an idea of a wedding gown for Maria. It would be a simple design but very elegant; a combination of lace and satin. It had its own six foot train.

Her friend the shopkeeper thought a tulle cathedral length veil would complement the gown. She suggested to Ellen to have a wreath of Edelweiss made to cover the circular piece on her head.

On another day Ellen visited a florist. He would make seven small bouquets for the girls, from only the Edelweiss blossoms and a uniquely shaped long bouquet also of Edelweiss blossoms and tiny miniature white roses for Maria. She also went back to the dress shop another day and purchased Maria's clothes for her honeymoon. They were sent to the house.

That was also the day the couple met with the Bishop. "Maria, have you met the Bishop before?"

"Yes, he says Mass several times a week for us. Sometimes he would join us for breakfast. He's very nice. You'll see."

Maria took them to the outside entrance of the Bishop's office. "We're here, Georg."

"Let me open the door."

"Hello, Maria, the Bishop is waiting. Go on in." Maria placed her hand on Georg's arm; they entered together.

"Maria, I don't believe I've ever seen you happier."

"Thank you, Bishop Stephan, please meet Georg von Trapp."

The Bishop stood and shook Georg's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir. The Mother Abbess filled me in on your circumstances. It's a very sad time, not only for Austria but for the whole world. It's going to take a mighty force to contain this evil one. I can marry you anytime; the day is your choice."

"Thank you, sir, the day after tomorrow would be our choice."

"Very well, come here tomorrow evening and we can have a rehearsal. I will need your Baptismal Certificate, Georg. Maria, I have yours."

"Bishop, we can't thank you enough."

"My pleasure, Maria, I'll see you and your children tomorrow."

The Bishop watched them leave. He spoke to the receptionist. "It's a sad time Fräulein; we need to continue to pray for the world."

"Maria, we do need to tell the children. I know you and Liesl have talked."

"Yes, she asked if we were going to have a big wedding. I had to explain about the Germans; she understood and is keeping it a secret. Let's try and wait until tomorrow."

The next day Maria kept the children busy. They played lots of games; including freeze tag. And to Max's delight; they sang. Georg had asked Frieda to serve dinner early.

The children didn't seem to notice. She had prepared one of their favorite meals. Georg noticed everyone had finished. He had an idea the older children suspected something. He began.

"We had dinner early today for a reason. All of us are meeting with the Bishop this evening."

"Are you and Fräulein Maria getting married soon?"

"Yes, Marta we are. I need you to be ready to leave in a few minutes."

They wasted no time. They were back downstairs in a matter of minutes. They waited near the front door.

"Children, let's not be very noisy while we walk. We don't need to wake up the boogeyman."

"Father, what's a boogeyman?"

"It's not a real person, Gretl. It means we don't want to disturb other people."

Maria took them to the street entrance. The Bishop greeted them. They followed him to a room near the chapel. It had seats for all of them.

"Girls, you and your Fräulein will get dressed in here. Captain, I'll take you to another room, where you and your boys can dress. I see the organist has arrived."

He spoke to the woman. "Joan, can you instruct them in the proper way to walk down the aisle?"

"Certainly, Bishop, it's really easy. You need to make a slight pause between your steps. Let me show you."

She demonstrated. "Now you try."

The children and Maria practiced by going around the small room in a circle. "Very good, give me time to take my place at the organ and you can try it with music."

"This is so exciting, Fräulein Maria."

"It is Brigitta. Liesl, you're first; then Friedrich and so on by age."

Their music began. They were perfect the first time. They took their seats in the front row. Maria heard her music. She too was perfect.

The couple had read the marriage ceremony. The Bishop's instructions were simple. He asked. "Does anyone have any questions?"

No one did. "I'll be waiting for you at high noon tomorrow."

Maria and Georg felt they never would have any private time that evening. It took forever for the children to calm down. "We don't want half asleep children walking down the aisle tomorrow. Give us kisses and then off to bed."

"I knew they would be excited. I hope I can get some sleep."

"It's the same for me, Maria. I was surprised, no one questioned us."

"I think they're too happy to think up any questions."

The couple sat together for a long time. It was very late when Georg gave Maria one last kiss. "I'll be waiting for you in the morning."

This morning Georg knocked on Maria's door. "I've been up a long time Georg; I took my bath."

"I've been up a while too. I have a feeling the children may join us soon."

He barely had spoken when seven children scampered down the stairs. Frieda heard them. "I see everyone was an early bird this morning."

"Everyone is excited, Frieda."

They finished breakfast and now Maria needed to keep them busy until it was time to walk to the church. A game of freeze tag took up an hour. Then they sang the Do-Re-Me song; in the same way they had learned it with her that first day.

Their father didn't participate in all the activity which went with it; but he did sing certain parts with them. When they finished, he suggested they get clean-up. Frieda had planned a light lunch for them.

Kurt was especially grateful. "Now my stomach won't make noises during the ceremony."

"Is that a sign you're growing?"

"Yes, Fräulein, I'm getting closer to eleven." Maria gave her soon to be son a big hug.

They had eaten. Georg announced how they would walk to the church. Isabel would walk with Gretl and Louisa. Maggie was with Marta, Brigitta and Friedrich. Kurt and Liesl would walk with Ellen.

He and Maria watched them leave. "I'll meet you at the altar, darling."

Maria left with Frieda. Georg waited a few minutes before he left. He took a different route. He also put on a long coat and a hat. He was able to remove them in the vestibule prior to entering the room where they boys were waiting. He had more than enough time to change into his uniform.

By the time Maria had arrived, the girls were dressed. "Do you like your dresses?"

"All of us do, Maria. They're much different from we expected."

"I think Miss Ellen did an excellent job picking them out."

Ellen had found five traditional Austrian dresses; they were formal peasant style dresses in light green. Each had a fluffy lace low collar and full puffy long sleeves; trimmed at the wrist with lace. Several crinolines gave the dress fullness. A lacey white apron covered the front of the skirt. Below the edge of the skirt was three inches of gathered lace; each wore white shoes. On their heads was a traditional lace head piece.

The ladies had helped Maria put on her gown. They joined Max who was waiting in another room. Franz was nowhere in sight. Liesl heard their music and took her sisters to the corridor. Kurt and Friedrich were waiting for them.

The boys were wearing dark, almost black navy blue suits. The coats were double breasted with two rows of polished brass buttons. Under them they wore white shirts and a dark tie. They had on long pants with black shoes.

Liesl began the procession. They kept the proper walk. Their demeanor was one of complete happiness. Their smiles were proud and full. They took their places in the front row. Friedrich held a pillow with his father's navy uniform hat on it.

The Sisters Bertha, Margareta and Sophia along with the Mother Abbess took over for the ladies. She had placed a silver cross around her neck.

Maria asked her a question. "Reverend Mother, do I have permission to look at myself? I brought a mirror. It's in my suitcase."

She directed Sister Bertha to find the mirror. She grabbed the first item in her suitcase. It was her sheer nightgown. Sister Bertha held it up. "Sister Margareta, look."

"I don't think she had time to put in the lining."

"Sister Bertha, the mirror please." The two sisters were still in shock over the sheer gown.

Maria held the mirror as far away as she could. She was about to speak.

"Don't be vain, my daughter. Let me say it for you. You look beautiful."

Suddenly, the music changed. The long tulle veil was placed; the wreath of Edelweiss covered the ring, Sister Sophia handed her the Bridal bouquet. She was ready. The nuns held the tulle veil as she processed.

Maria turned the corner and there he was. She had never seen him in a uniform of any kind; this one was extra special. It was formal and left side of the coat was covered with medals.

Maria took a deep breath and concentrated on her walking. She was grateful the aisle was short. The nuns filled the chapel; the ladies and Max sat on a pew in the very back.

The Bishop took her hand. "Your betrothed, Captain." He took Maria's hand. The Bishop began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved…A marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purpose for which it was instituted by God."

The Bishop asked the question of commitment. "Maria, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Maria's response was loud and strong. "I will."

The Bishop repeated the declaration to Georg, substituting wife and her appropriately.

Georg's response was also loud and strong. "I will."

The couple sat for the readings from Scripture. First was the reading from Genesis which speaks of God creating a woman to be a partner for the man. Then from the New Testament, the verses which ended with the words; "They are no longer two but one."

The Bishop motioned to the couple to come stand in front of him.

"Georg, please take Maria's right hand and repeat after me:

In the name of God, I, Georg, take you Maria to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

They dropped hands and the Bishop said, "Maria, please take Georg's right hand and repeat after me:

"In the name of God, I, Maria, take you Georg to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

Maria let loose of Georg's hand. They listened as the Bishop blessed Maria's ring. Georg took it from him and placed it on the ring finger of her right hand.

"Maria, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow; always to remember how much I love and honor you."

"Please kneel. And now I pronounce that they are husband and wife. May they so love, honor, and cherish each other in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and peace. May the Lord find favor with each of you and fill you with spiritual benediction and grace; living faithfully your lives together. Amen."

The Bishop motioned for them to stand. "Georg, you may kiss your bride."

Georg and Maria shared a tender short kiss. Their first real kiss would come later.

The organist began a peppy piece of music; the couple turned and Georg spoke to the children. "Follow behind us to the back of the chapel."

Maria immediately heard, seven children say, "mother,"

"Oh, that sounds so nice. We need to change before we walk home."

They returned to their dressing rooms to change. They left the Abbey in small groups. Georg and Maria left together; they left through the garden to the road which had no houses on it.

Frieda had left immediately after the ceremony concluded. She prepared the table for a reception. Max had hurried the boys home. He filled the cocktail glasses with fruit juice.

The other ladies and the girls arrived first. Georg and Maria were last. Max handed them their glasses and proposed a toast.

"You have love that could move mountains. May you remain in love forever. Drink up everyone."

The reception didn't last very long. They did cut the cake together and shared the customary first piece. The couple was anxious to leave.

Max had their itinerary. The couple was ready to leave. They were saying their goodbyes. "Children, don't let Uncle Max break too many of my rules."

"How terrible, Georg, how do you expect us to have any fun."

Laughter sent them off.


	9. A Honeymoon Cut Short

A Honeymoon Cut Short

Georg pulled away from the house. Maria moved to sit as close as possible to her husband. She squeezed his arm with both hands. "Alone at last, sweetheart."

"My thoughts exactly, Maria. You haven't asked where we are going."

"You know I don't care."

"We're going to spend the night in the city of Zell."

"Is it very far?"

"It's about two hours away."

"I've never been in this part of Austria. I'll enjoy the new sights."

"We're fortunate, Maria. This road runs between two mountain ranges. It's a direct route to Zell. Long ago small villages sprang up which were known as market towns. They were places where those living in the mountains could come for not only food but many other things were also sold there."

"I see we are in one of those towns. It reminds me of homes on my mountain. I love all the flower boxes. Georg, I love traveling almost as much as I love you."

Maria reached his cheek for a kiss. "My wife is special. I'd stop the car and kiss you properly but I can't. My kisses will need to wait for our hotel room."

"I'll be expecting them." Maria leaned against him as she spoke. They both took in the scenery.

Every little town seemed to be more beautiful than the other. Soon they were on a part of the road which skirted the edge of a mountain range. Georg told her about them.

"Maria, those mountains are different from others in Austria; they have many cliffs which people climb to get to several very famous caves; most are ice caves."

"My friends and I never climbed them; we stayed in the north. They look rugged."

"They are and we're almost in Zell."

"Are we really?"

"Time goes quickly when you're with the one you love."

"Yes, it does darling."

Georg was able to kiss Maria because he had parked the car. They didn't linger in the kiss because a doorman was coming towards the car. He opened Georg's door. He stepped out.

"Your name, sir."

"Georg von Trapp and my wife, Maria."

"We've been expecting you. Let me open your wife's door."

He did and offered his hand to help Maria exit. "Go on in and sign the registration. I'll see that your bags are brought to your room and your car is parked."

"This is beautiful, Georg."

"It's an older hotel. I think we will find it very comfortable."

Georg signed them in. "The attendant will show you to your room."

Their room had a separate sitting area; complete with a small sofa and a table with two chairs.

"Madam, you seem to like it."

"I do, sir.

He turned to Georg. "Sir, your food cart is by the table. I'm sure you will find it to your liking. Let us know if you need anything. The phone connects to the kitchen."

Georg offered him a tip. "No sir, our services come with your stay with us." He acknowledged Georg and left.

"That was a surprise, Maria. Are you hungry?"

"Those small sandwiches and cake weren't a very big lunch."

"Let's see what there is."

"Oh my, we have quite a selection. "Shall we begin with a small bowl of the tomato soup?"

"I see there's a bowl of cheese Spaetzles to go on top."

"Have a seat Maria. I'll serve."

Georg pulled out the chair for his wife. "Thank you, darling."

Maria said a short grace and gave thanks for their safe travel. Both took a spoonful at the same time. Georg spoke. "This is excellent."

"I'm sure the main course will be just as good." They filled their plates with generous servings of Wiener schnitzel with dumplings and green beans.

"We must thank the chef in the morning. This was delicious. It was very filling."

"I will, Maria. Now that we have food in our stomachs, would my Bride like to enjoy a flute of Champagne?"

"You know I've never had any alcoholic beverages."

"I warn you. Its bubbles will tickle your nose."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Here you go, to us, my love." They clicked their glasses.

Maria took a sip and immediately rubbed her nose. "The bubbles do tickle my nose. It has the aroma of grapes and a sweet taste."

"And you don't drink too much of it; it's only drank to celebrate a special occasion. That's why it's served in these small flutes."

They both consumed the drink. "I'm in no hurry, Maria. I would like to get comfortable."

"I'll do the same."

The bedroom had separate dressing rooms for the man and woman. They were easy to recognize. The woman's was in shades of pink pastels and green. The man's was masculine blue.

Maria hadn't seen the things Ellen had bought for her. Although she was alone, she was shy about putting on the sheer gown. It was unlike anything she had ever worn. The straps were extra wide and made from lace and piece of ribbon down the center; they connected to more lace which formed the bodice. The very pale blue-grey satin flowed from the high empire waist to the floor.

Maria put on the matching robe. She admired herself in the floor length mirror. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Lovely, Maria; you look gorgeous. Come sit with me." Georg patted the space next to him.

Their position on the sofa was no different than it had been at home. Maria tucked her legs under her and leaned against him. His one arm went around her shoulder; his other caressed her face.

"You really are beautiful darling." The words stopped; his lips found her cheek and then her lips. They made-out; they kissed and petted without reservation. Georg found the end of the ribbon which held the robe closed; he pulled on it. His hands lowered it and eventually pushed it off.

He felt her bare arms and slid his hands to touch elsewhere. "Let's continue this in bed; let me carry you there."

From the moment he placed her there, their passion increased to the point of no return. The married couple consummated their marriage. They lay together trying to catch their breath. Maria couldn't form words to describe her feelings; they were beyond description. Georg pulled up the covers; they slept until daybreak.

Georg quietly got out of bed. He heard Maria. "Georg, where are you?"

"In the bathroom, come join me. I drew the bath water for you."

"I love you, my husband. You read my mind."

Maria soaked while watching her husband shave. "Tell me sweetheart, how long did it take you to learn to shave without cutting yourself."

"A few years, someday you'll see nicks on the boys' faces as they learn to shave."

"I suppose I should get out before I turn into a prune. Thank you darling, I needed it."

"I'll go and request breakfast."

Georg heard a knock at their door and opened it. "Good morning, sir, I have your breakfast cart."

"You're timing is perfect. Please tell your chef that last night's dinner was excellent."

"I will sir. His breakfasts are just as wonderful."

Georg closed the door and turned to Maria. "We have a feast."

"I see."

The coupled indulged first in a bowl of mixed fruit; the hot breakfast was waffles, sausage and soft cooked eggs. They lingered over their coffee.

"Where are you taking me today?"

"To the Adriatic Sea."

"Ah, the place, where you performed your acts of heroism."

"How did you know?"

"The Mother Abbess told me the day she sent me to you." Maria paused as an impish smile covered her face. "I complained that you would be strict. She told me I wasn't going to a battleship. She was wrong, wasn't she?"

"But you came and sunk my ship. I'm so glad we can laugh about it now. We need to get going. We have a fairly long drive today."

They both made sure they had all their belongings. Georg went to the desk to pay the bill, while Maria freshened up for the trip.

Their bags were brought to the car and loaded for them. "Thank you, your service is appreciated."

"It's our pleasure, sir."

Maria was seated. Georg closed the car door. As before, Maria moved to be close to him. "Is our drive similar to yesterday?"

"It is. Like the road yesterday, this one was created by ancient civilizations who created paths through the mountain ranges. Over the last few years they have been made passible for automobiles."

"That's good to hear. I don't think driving on mountain roads would be very safe."

"It's not. I can even hold your hand for most of the trip."

"I like that best."

"My wife is the best." Georg brought her hand up to his lips for a kiss.

The scenery today was similar to yesterdays. Once again the road passed through rugged mountain ranges and skirted a national forest. At one point there was a beautiful place to stop.

The couple got out of the car to enjoy the spectacular view. They shared a passionate kiss. "We better stop darling; I can't take you bed."

"I know. We'll continue at our destination."

"We most certainly will."

They resumed their drive. In less than hour Georg announced. "Maria, we're about half way. The town of Villach is not far. We'll stop for lunch."

"Do they eat anything different in this part of Austria?"

"They do. This area is known as Carinthia. It was a Roman possession long ago. It has numerous farms in the area. The people needed hearty to food to eat. Their ancestors still make these dishes today."

"You're making me hungry."

They didn't have far to travel before they entered the town. "This is so quaint, Georg. I don't think I've ever seen buildings painted in different pastel colors."

Georg parked near a brewery. He was quick to explain. "They have excellent food here, Maria."

The couple was seated at a table looking over a lake. Georg ordered for both of them.

"What did you order for us?"

"A casserole made with pearl barley, beans and smoked meat with slices of fried polenta."

"Sounds delicious."

Maria enjoyed another food she had never had. When the waiter brought the dessert tray, she couldn't resist a piece of chocolate mousse cake. Georg had anise cookies. They both had a large mug of coffee.

After they both freshened up, they were on the road again. Georg continued to be a travel guide. "Maria, this part of Austria is known as the sunny south. Even among the mountains are rivers, streams and lakes. They warm nicely under the summer sun. The terrain will change as we travel south. The road will follow the rivers and streams and go around a few lakes. It will become less hilly as we approach the Adriatic Sea."

"It's so nice and green, Georg. Are those people I see on the hills?"

"Yes, there is a nice trail which accommodates people of all ages and hiking ability."

Maria continued to gaze at the landscape. She saw it change just as Georg had explained. They had entered the city of Trieste. Georg turned off the road on to a narrow street.

"Where are we?"

"In the oldest part of the city of Trieste; it dates back hundreds of years."

"It's very beautiful. Is our hotel near-by?"

"Yes, it's on a large canal. We're almost there."

Georg parked in a small parking lot in the rear of a building. "The attendants will get our bags after I register us, this way, Maria." The couple walked hand and hand to the front of the building.

"This is charming, darling. Look at the arch above the door and the beautiful basket of flowers. I'm sure the inside is the same."

And it was. Their room wasn't as big as the one in Zell but it was lovely. A small table was placed near a window which looked out on to the canal. In this large room were their bed and a door that led to a large bathroom, with a separate place for their luggage.

Georg tipped the attendant. "Let's go for a walk. We need to stretch our legs."

"Yes, we do. I'm sure this area is just as charming as our hotel."

Maria wasn't disappointed. The narrow streets held many beautiful structures and baskets of flowers were everywhere. They had dinner at the hotel's dining room. This time it was Italian food which Maria got to enjoy.

The couple found their bed had been turned down. A note was left on the small table. _Your breakfast will be delivered at seven._

"I wonder what they serve for breakfast."

"I'm not sure, Maria. You can get ready for bed first."

As with all newlyweds, their nightclothes didn't stay on very long. Soon they were laying close waiting for their heart rates to slow down. After a final "I love you," from each of them, they got comfortable and slept until daybreak.

In the morning, they had a cart delivered to their room filled with croissants with homemade preserves, and a wonderful locally produced cheese. Also there was a large pot of coffee made from Arabica beans, a local specialty.

They didn't linger; they were both ready for their sail on a sailboat. They checked the room twice before leaving. The docks of Trieste were only a few blocks away. Georg helped Maria from the car.

"Maria, say hello to Captain Juno an old friend from my military school days."

"Hello sir, this is my first time on any type of boat."

"We enjoy first timers. Follow me, Georg. My crew will get your bags and park the car."

Captain Juno walked ahead of them on the dock towards a large sailboat. "Here we are. She's all ready for you and your bride. The Odyssey is fully stocked for five days."

The crew followed with their bags. "Maria, Georg, please meet your crew, Tony and Mario."

They both shook hands with Georg and acknowledge Maria with a tip of their heads. "The weather is supposed to be perfect for the next week; perhaps a passing shower will keep you down below for a few hours. Go ahead and board."

"Maria, let me board first."

Maria waited for him. "Take my hand, the boat may rock a little."

It did; Georg felt Maria's grip tightened. She held on to him until she felt secure.

"Follow me sir, down the stairs straight ahead."

They went passed several rooms. "This can sleep six or eight if there are small children. Your cabin is the largest. Your bags are in your room. We set sail in thirty minutes."

Maria was impressed. The cabins were all decorated in polished amber-brown wood. She could only see the sitting area with a table for eating; she knew the bed was in the back.

Georg and Maria entered their suite. It was a perfect size for two people. The bed wasn't over-sized; it was perfect for honeymooners.

"Georg, this is very nice. I do think I'm going to enjoy this."

"I thought you might. Let's go up and watch them set sail."

The couple found two chairs on the back of the top deck, perfect for the couple. The crew even had wide-brimmed hats for them to wear. They explained. "They will help shade your eyes from the sun and the glare off the water. It can be very strong." They were right. The couple stopped squinting.

Maria watched the crew prepare to set sail. She was intrigued with the crew's ability. She saw them raise the first sail as Captain Juno released the last docking rope. He gave the boat a firm push out into the sea. The wind took hold of the sail and they picked up speed.

Georg was also watching. He had memories of his first sail. He shared them with Maria.

"I see you're in awe, Maria."

"I am."

"I was too on my first sail. I was all of sixteen; I was a cabin mate; a sailing term for a housekeeper. I clean the heads."

Maria interrupted. "What's a head?"

Georg laughed. "It means bathroom. In ancient times there were no bathrooms like we have. There was a special place in the head or front of the boat where one dangled to take care of their needs."

"I'm very glad we have real bathrooms. That sounds dangerous."

"I suppose it was if a sailor had had too much liquor."

By the time Georg finished his tale, the sailboat's second sail had been raised. They were sailing south.

"Georg, this is so peaceful. The water is almost like glass. Will it always be?"

"Probably."

"I can see why you are in love with the sea; another of God's beautiful creations."

Mario spoke to them. Would you like to eat lunch up here? You can continue to admire the sea."

Maria answered. "Yes please, I can't seem to get enough of the view."

A café table was placed between their chairs. The crew served a large salad full of pieces of meat that Maria didn't recognize. "Georg, what is this meat in our salads?"

"They're pieces of shrimp, a small crustacean. They're found all over the world. At one time they were considered a delicacy. They can be served hot or cold like they are in our salad."

"They're very tasty. Have the children ever had them?"

"I really don't know. If they did, I'm almost sure Marta and Gretl both turned them down. They probably have too strong of a taste for them."

"I can just see them turning up their noses and pushing them away from just smelling them." Both parents laughed.

They sat there most of the afternoon. They went below only to use the bathroom. By now they had traveled about ten miles. Georg noticed they were docking at a small fishing port. They were told.

"You have dinner waiting for you at The Old Fish Restaurant. It's casual; there's no need to dress up."

The couple took time to freshen up before heading up the hill to the restaurant. The lamplighter was out lighting all the kerosene lights. They couple walked slowly behind him. They were in no hurry.

They were greeted warmly and given a table that looked out over the sea. The half-moon was waning. The couple feasted on the fish of the day prepared in a marinara sauce; served with pasta and seasonal vegetables. They enjoyed a gelatin-like dessert called _Panna Cotta_. It was served with fruit that had been simmered into a sauce, it was enjoyed with coffee.

Maria and Georg took their time walking back to the boat. Tony and Mario were waiting for them. "Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Delizioso! Thank you."

The newlyweds enjoyed their private time together. In the morning the ship's bell rang, it announced breakfast was ready. After breakfast they sailed along the coastline; they saw coves with men fishing, birds of all kinds. The grey mullet could be seen jumping out of the water.

"Georg, now what do I see? Something with a point on its body…"

"It's a dolphin Maria. They're quite numerous at this time of the year. Sometimes they jump too."

"Is that one Georg?"

"They must have heard you. They're putting on a show for you."

A school of dolphins jumped out of the water multiple times; higher and higher performing magnificent flips. Once they got too close to the boat and water sprayed on the deck. Maria and Georg got out of their chairs quickly; they caught the tail end of the splash.

Soon the dolphins moved their heads up and down as if to say goodbye. Their high-pitched squeal could be heard as they backed away. They turned and dove deeper and swam away.

And once again the couple enjoyed lunch on deck. This was one afternoon when a passing dark cloud began to rain on them. They had made it down below just as it dumped all its water. It was over almost as soon as it started. The crew dried the chairs and the couple returned.

They enjoyed dinner up there and stay until the sun set. They saw the sky become ablaze with color; fiery orange, searing reds, hot as the sun yellow and yet the outer edges of the blazing sky began to cool as the lilac afterglow filled the night.

They dropped anchor for the night. After dinner the couple enjoyed an alcoholic juice cocktail as they stayed topside to watch the stars come out.

"How well do you know your constellations?"

"Not as well as you." Maria easily found the big and little dipper and of course the North Star. Georg showed her how to find other familiar ones, the big and little dog, Capricorn or the goat, Gemini and Hercules along with Pegasus and Virgo the virgin.

Looking at the stars put them in a romantic mood; they romanced in their cabin. Again the bell rang in the morning; after breakfast they pulled into another port. They explored the quaint seacoast town. They strolled along the streets arm in arm. "These people keep staring at us."

"I suppose they've never seen a couple show affection in public."

"All we're doing is walking arm in arm. I wonder what they would do if you kissed me."

"Let's see." Georg gave Maria a quick kiss on the lips. They both saw a couple immediately turn and walk away, shaking their heads. Maria and Georg giggled. They kept walking as they had been, arm in arm.

They returned to the ship shortly before dinner time. This time they were treated to a meal from an old Austrian Restaurant. They even sent along their own staff to serve them.

Georg and Maria took their dessert and coffee to their cabin. They got comfortable before partaking. They sat their coffee cup on the table near their bed. Georg reached for Maria and began to touch and kiss her in all the right places. Maria was no longer shy; she returned kisses and touches. They lay together; having culminated that wonderful experience. They fell asleep in their embrace.

Georg woke Maria in the morning. "Let's go topside and watch the sunrise. It's spectacular at sea"

The couple hurriedly dressed. The mates weren't surprise to see them. Most couples did it. They even had tea and pastries waiting for them.

"Georg, there are clouds."

"Don't worry; the sunrise will be twice as spectacular. We'll see it rise twice."

First the sun peeked over the horizon producing colors of yellow and orange; then it disappeared into the clouds. Seconds later the sun emerged from the clouds. The sky became pink like a sea of cotton candy, with the light of the sun coloring the clouds above with a pinkish hue

As it rose higher, the sky was no longer filled with dinky crayon colors like tickle-me-pink, but colors of unexplainable magnificence that have no known name. The sun appeared as a fiery ball of enchantment which woke up all of nature.

"You were right Georg. It is spectacular, brilliant, dazzling; I could go on and on describing it. God commanded the sun to rise during the day and the moon at night; all part of His creation."

"Well said Maria. Today we are visiting Palo, my first port of call and duty station. I've spent a lot of time here. It's a very historic city."

They spent the day there. "I studied Austrian history. The Romans built most of these structures. They really are magnificent."

"They are Maria; just think we're walking on the same stones where Caesar may have walked."

"It almost gives me goose bumps thinking about the fact."

They continued their stroll back to the sailboat for dinner. The couple was tired; they retired early. Neither was too tired for love.

The next day the sailboat headed north for Trieste. It was a leisurely trip. The couple spent most of the day topside. The dolphins came by and entertained them again. They had dinner when they were about an hour away from Trieste.

Captain Juno was waiting for them at the dock. He had news for his friend. Maria was talking with Tony. The Captain took Georg aside. "You need to read this."

_The Anschluss occurred at noon four days ago. The Austrians rang their bells and danced in the street. The city of Salzburg and the surrounding area is washed in the Nazi flag. _

Neither man spoke; they both knew the implications. Juno saw Maria coming. He put the newspaper in his coat pocket. "I see you are all smiles, Maria."

"We had a wonderful time. I now know why my husband loves the sea. Perhaps we can take a sail someday with our children."

"You never know, you may have that opportunity one day." Juno hoped his voice didn't tell the truth.

"Georg, the crew took your bags to the hotel."

Georg extended his hand to Juno. That handshake spoke volumes. Its firmness told Juno to be safe. Georg already sensed another great war was about to begin.

Captain Juno watched them walk away. He wasn't a religious man. Still, he prayed for their safety.

Maria had noticed the handshake and her husband placing his other hand on top and holding the handshake longer than normal. And now he held her hand with a firmness which concerned her.

They had arrived in their room. Maria didn't hesitate. "Georg, you seem troubled. What's bothering you?"

Georg wasn't surprised at Maria's sixth sense. He also knew she wouldn't become hysterical at his news.

"Sit with me darling." He patted the spot next to him. The two turned slightly to see the others face. Georg held both of her hands.

"What I feared has happened. The Germans have occupied Austria."

Maria tightened her grip as she asked. "Is there fighting in the streets?"

"No, it was very peaceful; not a single gun was fired. The majority of the people have welcomed them."

"Do you think the children know?"

"I can't answer that. I don't know if Max took them into town. The Germans have hung their flag everywhere."

"I think we need to go home."

"So do I. I had wanted to take you to Venice."

"Georg, it's more important that we get home to the children. Should we leave now?

"No, we need to get some sleep. The road is difficult to see at night. I asked for an alarm clock; I'll set it for four."

Their closeness that night was as much for as enjoyment as it was for comfort. It also helped them fall asleep. Georg woke a few minutes before four. He took his turn in the bathroom; Maria was right behind them. The night clerk had a basket of food for them; which they ate in the car.

"Maria, I know you are worried,"

"I cannot lie. I'm very worried."

"Try not to be; I left Max with the children for a reason. He told me the day of our argument that he had made friends with people in Berlin. For all I know, he has a position with the new regimen in Austria. Herr Zeller won't scare him."

"Who's Herr Zeller?"

"That man who yelled at Helmut at the party."

"Yes, I did hear him."

"Maria, I'm going to drive very fast. I will need both hands on the wheel."

"I'll sit close and pray."

Maria didn't need her prayer book for the morning prayers; she knew them by heart. Neither did she need a Rosary to say the Rosary prayers. The dark sky was soon lightened by the approaching dawn. Georg began to loosen his grip on the steering wheel; he could see the road better. Still he drove as fast as possible.

They made it to Zell in less than four hours. They stopped because Georg had made a reservation. He spoke to the man at the desk. "We can't stay the night, we must get home."

"I understand perfectly, sir. Do you want to eat?"

"Yes, a bowl of your Wiener schnitzel and dumplings would be perfect."

"Have a seat; I'll have it to you shortly."

They ate quickly. Georg paid the bill and tipped him generously. He wondered what was really happening at home. Again he drove faster than they had on their way to Zell. In only an hour and thirty minutes, they were in Nonnberg. They both saw all the German flags. Georg was relieved that none was on his home.


	10. The Extremes of Emotion

The Extremes of Emotion

During the couple's time away, Max had been busy, not only with the children but also with his official duties of planning the Kaltzberg Festival. He had one more place left before the program would be complete. On that first Monday, he had made a plan to have the children sing for the committee. It was after lunch.

"Okay, children it's time for your marching exercise."

He was bombarded with the same response. "We don't march anymore, Uncle Max."

"You don't, Marta? Well then, we can take a walk. Is that okay?"

"Where to, Uncle Max?"

"Nowhere special, Louisa, just a leisurely walk. Why don't you get ready and meet me at the front door?"

They were waiting for him. "Friedrich, please bring up the rear."

Max knew exactly where he was going. He didn't take them through town. They took the path by the Abbey garden. They wove through a few streets and arrived at their destination.

The observant child spoke. "Uncle Max, why did you bring us to the festival hall?"

"Oh, I thought you might like to sing on a big stage."

"Can we really?

"You sure can. Follow me."

"Children, please meet Herr Wolfgang. He and his committee is going to listen to you sing."

"Hello, sir. Uncle Max, what should we sing?"

"The _Hills Are Alive_ would be perfect, Liesl."

"Give me a minute to warm up our voices."

"Take all the time you need, young lady."

They didn't need much time. The children stood on the stage and began the song as they had sung it the day their father had first heard them sing. Liesl could see the smiles on the faces of the committee. She knew they had done well.

"Max, where did you find these children?"

"I've known the family for years. I had no idea they sang so well until a few weeks ago. They should be the star of the festival."

Herr Wolfgang had seen nods of approval from the committee. "You're correct, Max. I'll add them to the program."

Their walk home was full of chatter. Max had other things on his mind. One was finding the perfect song for them to sing and the other was having costumes made for them.

When they got home, he and Liesl fine-tuned the _Do-Re-Me_ song. They would practice it several times a day. Max's next task wasn't difficult.

Max asked a favor of Ellen. "I know you sew for the children. I'd like matching Austrian peasant dresses made for all the girls. Maybe Maggie could sew one for Maria too."

"Herr Detweiler, what are you up to?"

"Now, Ellen, why do you ask?"

"I have a feeling you're up to mischief."

"It's not mischief. Can you please?"

"Okay, I'll buy the material and get started. They're easy to make."

"Thank you." Max would take care of the boys. He knew the tailor.

A couple of days later, Max left the house after lunch for the festival hall. It was in view when suddenly all the bells began to toll. People came out of their homes and businesses and danced in the streets. They shouted. "We're Germans now!"

Why now, Max asked himself. He hurried to the hall. "Wolfgang, Wolfgang, is it really true?"

"It is Max. Herr Zeller's in charge. He told me the festival will go on."

"Are you sure?"

"The Germans want to show the world nothing has changed. The rehearsal will take place as planned."

Max walked home wondering if he could keep this news from the children. A few houses later, he saw the Nazi flag. He knew there would be many more. He decided to arrange for a bus to take them to the hall for the dress rehearsal.

That day had arrived. "Children, today is the final rehearsal. We're taking a bus there this time.'

"Should we dress up, Uncle Max?"

"If you want to, you can."

"My, you look lovely. The bus is here. Let's go."

The driver did his best to avoid the displays of the new flag; it was impossible. Max was waiting for one of the children to say something. Instead they practiced their song. The rehearsal went well. Max sent the children home. He had to attend to his duties as master of ceremony.

Max had arrived home an hour later. He was anxious to find the children. He came down the stairs in a hurry calling their names.

They came running in from the patio. They were still in their nice clothes. Friedrich was wearing his suit from the party, Kurt had a sweater vest instead of his suit coat and all the girls were in shimmery pastel dresses.

"Look what I have; the program for the Kaltzberg Festival 1938; and here are all your names." He held so everyone could see and read their names from oldest to youngest.

"Why am I always last?"

"Because you are the youngest." Liesl told her little sister.

Marta and Gretl continued to look at the program. Marta held on to it along with her inseparable companion, her moppy hair rag doll. They went and sat down together. Gretl took a seat on Liesl's lap.

Today Max was prepping them for the day after tomorrow. He enlisted Liesl to help him. "Have all the children dressed and on the bus at eleven o'clock." They had seen their costumes; they had been elated with them.

Brigitta questioned him. "Are you sure this is alright with father?"

"He'll be pleased and proud."

"Liesl, do you think so?"

"Brigitta, don't you trust me?"

"No…" Their conversation was interrupted. Frau Schmidt entered the room and spoke calmly. "Herr Detweiler can you help me, please. The Gauleiter is here. He wants to know why we're not flying the new flag."

She barely said her words before this man forced his way into the room. He briskly and loudly gave the Nazi salute and began to talk. The children heard him. Brigitta recognized him from the party.

"When is Captain von Trapp returning?"

Max attempted to make light talk. "Who knows, he's on his honeymoon."

The Gauleiter was all business; he wanted no part of his talk. "This is no time for joking. It's been four days since the Anschluss and this is the only house not flying the flag of the Third Reich."

He doesn't want to hear anything from Frau Schmidt either. "You will take your orders from us. And so will the Captain!"

Brigitta was bold. She got up and stood beside Max. There was no waver in her voice. "You mean the flag with the black spider on it?"

Max tried to hush her. "Brigitta!" Friedrich rushed to be at her side, he was her protective older brother. The Gauleiter moved closer to Brigitta. Friedrich held her close to him and moved back a little from this man. "Do you allow such talk in this house?"

He called out Max. "Who are you?"

Max gave Friedrich a slight push. He took Brigitta to the sofa. All of them were listening to the conversation.

"Maximilian Detweiler, first Secretary of Education and Culture."

"That was in the old regime."

"In the old regime I was third secretary; now I'm first secretary." Max looked him in the eye; he didn't flinch.

"Then you can order them to fly the flag. Heil!"

He waited for Max's response. He gave him a half-hearted "Heil." He knew the children were watching and listening.

Little Gretl looked at Liesl and in the innocent voice of a five year old asked. "Why was he so cross?"

"Everyone's cross these days." Frau Schmidt told her. She and Max exchanged glances.

"Is Father going to be in trouble?" Liesl asked.

Max answered her. "He doesn't have to be; the idea today is to get along with everyone. Liesl, remember to have the children on the bus at eleven o'clock on Friday."

Max had no idea Georg and Maria were on the outskirts of Nonnberg. They missed Herr Zeller's visit by minutes. "Maria, as hard as it is, we must put on a happy face for the children. There's no need to worry them."

"I know. I was thinking the same."

Franz was there to greet them. "Welcome home, sir, the children will be ecstatic to see you. I'll take your luggage up to your room."

"Thank you, Franz." Nothing he said or his bearing gave away his secret.

"Let's pause and calm ourselves, darling." They waited a few minutes before entering the house.

Franz had to walk through the sitting room to get to the stairs. He announced his presence. "Liesl, look what I have."

"Father's luggage…"

"Yes, they're back!"

The children jumped out of their seats. Max attempted to calm them. "Children, they will have so much to tell us, let's not tell them anything." He wanted to keep their singing at the festival a secret for as long as he could.

Maria and Georg entered the house; they both took a deep breath before coming around the corner. The children weren't listening to Max; they were much too excited. All of them saw their parents at the same time. Max stayed on the sofa; he did turn around to watch the happy reunion.

Gretl ran to her father who picked her up. Kurt was the first to reach Maria. He gave her a big hug. "We missed you."

"Georg, we didn't expect you home until next week."

Georg had put Gretl down and went towards Max to shake his hand. "Has it been good here? That much I want to know." This was Georg's way to let Max know he knew all about Anschluss.

Max didn't have time to answer. Georg heard Maria speak. "Children, we missed you so very much."

"What did you miss the most?" Gretl asked.

"All the noise you make in the morning, telling each other to be quiet."

"We missed coming up the stairs to kiss you goodnight," Georg had knelt between Gretl and Marta. He soothed Marta's arm.

Maria added. "We missed hearing you sing."

That's all Brigitta needed to hear. Brigitta grabbed the festival program from Marta; Max grabbed hold of it at the same instant. Brigitta gave Max's hand a karate chop to force him to let loose of it. She proudly showed it to her parents. "You're just in time. We're singing in the Kaltzberg Festival Friday night." Max stood there, trying to look innocent.

"Let me see that." Georg took it from his daughter. He opened it and saw all their names. "Max is this your doing?"

"I was going to talk to you."

"You can't talk your way out of this." Georg's face grew serious. He walked away from the children as Frau Schmidt and Maggie arrived with a box of gifts for the children. They took them and ran up the stairs to open them.

Max tried to defend his decision. He pleaded with Georg. "…seven children in one family. They'll be the talk of the festival."

"Not my family."

Maria was listening. She didn't understand why her husband was so upset. She knew he enjoyed their singing and like to sing himself. She inquired.

"Max, what did the committee say?"

"They were enchanted."

"Georg, if they make people happy." Maria was hoping for a positive reply.

Georg politely told her. "My family does not sing in public."

He firmly placed the program on the table and stomped off towards the door. Liesl had quietly come half way down the stairs. No one noticed her. She listened to the adults.

Max followed him. "The Anschluss was peaceful. We must be grateful."

Georg was of another opinion. His face was tense as he exploded at Max. "Grateful! To these swine!" He went into his study; he shut the door forcibly.

Max tried to bully Maria to convince him he needed to get along with these people. "No Max, I can't ask Georg to be less than he is."

"Then I'll talk to them. If the children don't perform at the festival…" He wanted to say something else; he saw Liesl out of the corner of his eye. "It will be a reflection on Austria."

He walked up the other staircase and turned. "And it wouldn't do me any good." He continued up the steps.

Maria turned around and rested her hands on the back of the sofa. She was trying to make sense of all that had occurred. She heard Liesl's voice.

"Maria, I always knew you loved us children. Now I know you love Father."

"I do, Liesl. I love him very much."

"How can you be sure?"

"I don't think of myself first. I think of him first."

Maria began a song whose last line tells that love isn't love until it's given away. She and Liesl walked together to the sofa, where they sat and continued to talk through a song.

The first stanza Maria sang told Liesl that someday the right one would touch her heart. Now it was Liesl's turn. Her lines told her mother she knew that one day that would happen and nothing would be the same. In the next stanza, Maria spoke of putting old ideas away as you discover you're in love.

Together they end the song. Liesl needed to wait a year or two for good things to happen to her. They embraced. Their mother-daughter moment was interrupted.

Frau Schmidt entered the room. In a quiet and tentative voice she announced. "There's a telegram for the Captain."

They both saw Rolf come from the entry. His walk was determined; his eyes were fixed.

Liesl didn't notice; she was elated. Immediately she was off the sofa and standing where she could see him. "Rolf, I'd like you to meet my mother, my new mother." Her mannerisms conveyed all those wonderful feelings which one had when seeing someone who you had dreamed about ever since that first kiss on the hillside.

Maria was happy for her as well; she came to stand next her. "Rolf, finally we meet."

Neither received what they expected. Rolf stood like a stick figure and his voice was like a robot. "I have a telegram for the Captain." He held it in his hand with his arm extended. He didn't flinch; his eyes were fixed.

Maria tried to allow Liesl some time alone with him. She made this offer. "I'll take it to him. You can stay here with Liesl."

The robot spoke again. "I'm under orders to be sure the captain gets."

Maria tried again. "You can trust me to deliver it to him."

Again with eyes fixed, Rolf spoke. "I have my orders."

Liesl tried to chide him. "Silly, they're married."

Franz came down the stairs. Rolf turned to him. "Franz, please see the Captain gets this." By now Liesl was alarmed.

The two exchange "Heil" greetings to the distress of Maria and Liesl. Maria turned away from him. "Even Franz." Her mind was trying to comprehend what she had witnessed.

Franz left immediately for Georg's study. Rolf began his speech. "Yes, even Franz; even me and everyone in Nonnberg except the great Captain von Trapp." He was looking directly at Liesl.

Rolf took two steps towards her. "He better come over to the right side. There are things that happen to people like him."

Liesl went towards him. "Rolf, don't say things like that." Her words did no good.

He continued his point blank speech. "He better get out of the country; he better get out quick."

Liesl turned her back on him and she started to cry; she rested her head on Maria's shoulder. Maria tried to comfort her daughter.

Rofl showed no mercy. "Cry all you want; he better listen." And he looked at Maria, "you better listen too." He stomped off.

"Don't cry Liesl."

"How could he turn on Father?"

"Maybe he wasn't threating your father; maybe he was warning him." Liesl continued to cry; she ran up the stairs.

In his study Georg had been swearing to himself. "How could Max even think about getting along with these people? Doesn't he know I'm on their list to receive orders to serve in the German Navy?" He heard a knock. "Come in."

"Yes Franz."

"I have a telegram for you, sir. I also must tell you. I fully support the Anschluss but I will not leave here any time soon."

"I suspected, you're a good man for telling the truth."

"Thank you, sir." He exited after his crisp short bow.

Georg was reading the telegram at the same time he heard a voice he recognized. He had heard Rolf's last words and Maria's explanation to Liesl. Georg came from his study; telegram in hand. He called to Liesl; she kept running.

"What is it, Georg?" Maria could sense something was very wrong; she saw the piece of paper in his hand. Georg was honest with his wife.

"I didn't think I'd have to make a decision so soon. Berlin has offered me a commission in their Navy."

"Well Georg." She was asking him to continue.

"I can't brush it aside. It would be nice to have command of a ship again." Maria could tell he was torn. After all he had received a medal from the Emperor for heroism at sea. She would do all she could to support him. The decision was his.

Georg held Maria's hand and led her to take a seat on the sofa. "What I mean, it would be comforting to know you and the children would be safe." Maria didn't speak; she waited for her husband.

Georg mumbled some words. "Help me Maria." His mind was going in all directions.

Maria defined their marriage vows. "Whatever you decide is my decision." She would support him no matter what he told her.

"Thank you Maria, I know now I can't do it."

"Of course not." She had told him she agreed.

'We must get out of Austria." He stood.

Maria had listened to Rolf. "You need to leave tonight." Maria stood and held his hand.

"Not without my family, we can't just walk out. They will be watching us now. We need to plan. We need time."

Voices from the entry got their attention. They both heard the "Heils." Franz appeared. "Captain, Admiral von Scheiber of the Third Reich is here to see you."

"Thank you, Franz."

"They didn't give us time, Maria." Georg's hand rested on Maria's arm.

Maria spoke with the strength of Sampson. "Then we need to make time."

"I'll bring him in; we need to leave now." He gave Maria's arm a comforting squeeze. He was really telling her they had no choice. He knew exactly why the Admiral was there.

He left for the front door. Maria saw the festival program on the table. She picked it up and studied it. Max had heard the doorbell; he came running from his room. He paused on the balcony. "What's happening?"

Maria didn't answer him. He ran to the window. "Stormtroopers! That's what I was worried about, Maria." He hurried down the stairs.

Maria wasn't listening; she had an idea of how to make time. "Max, stay with Georg." She saw Liesl who had also looked out the window. Maria began to hurry up the stairs. She called to Liesl.

"Find the children, quickly find the children."

"Liesl, we need to sing. What were you going to wear for the festival?"

"Our costumes, Ellen made them for us. Maggie made one for you too."

"I have yours, Maria. I'll be right back."

The others didn't need any instructions. Liesl and Louisa took charge.

Ellen hurried back to Maria who was already out of her blouse and shirt. Maria had the blouse and dress on in seconds. Ellen tied the apron strings. Maria placed the chocker ribbon around her neck. Ellen smoothed her hair and placed her hair ribbon.

"Liesl, as soon as all the children are ready, come stand on the stairs and be ready to give me a tone and don't forget your father's suit coat."

Max had continued down the stairs. He could hear voices from around the corner. He looked back to see if Maria had made it up the stairs. He composed himself and casually walked down the remaining stairs. As soon as he reached the last step, he heard Georg's voice.

"This way Admiral, we can sit in here." He saw Max. "Admiral, may I present Herr Detweiler. Max, you already know Herr Zeller." There were no handshakes or pleasantries. Herr Zeller glared at Max; he glared back.

Georg was trying to be civil. "We can sit in here." Georg extended his arm in the direction of the seating arrangement.

The gruff Herr Zeller wanted no part of being civil. "We're here on business." The Admiral glared at Herr Zeller as if to say don't you have any manners.

The Admiral spoke to Georg. "A telegram was sent to you three days ago."

"Yes, I just received it. I've been away. I've only been home a half an hour." He reached into his pocket for it.

"The captain's been away on his honeymoon, sir." Again Herr Zeller glared at Max; probably thinking, you idiot. Max didn't respond in any way; his facial expression never changed. He wasn't about to let him get under his skin. He stood there and listened and watched the scene unfold.

"Congratulations, Captain."

"Thank you, sir."

"Your record in the war is very well remembered by us."

"It's good to hear you say that sir." Georg had a make-believe happy face; he struggled to smile.

"Get to the point, Admiral."

The Admiral glowered at Herr Zeller. "Do you mind, I'll do as I please."

The Admiral tried to soften his words. "In our navy we hold you in very high regard. That explains why I am here. When we didn't get an answer from our telegram, the high command sent me in person."

Georg's response was equally kind. "That's very flattering, Admiral." He waved the telegram. "I haven't had a chance to consider."

The Admiral's voice changed. He now spoke with authority. "I am here to bring you your commission."

Georg continued to delay what he knew was coming. He was constantly placing his hand on his stomach; a reaction to the body's flight or fight response. "I'm deeply conscious of the honor sir, but…"

The Admiral continued. "And your orders are to report immediately to the naval base in Bremerhaven."

Georg tried to respond; he lowered his head and put the telegram on the table. Another voice responded to the Admiral. Maria was standing on the upper landing; she talked as she walked down the stairs.

"Immediately? I'm afraid that would be impossible for you Georg."

Max had turned; he smiled when he saw Maria, dressed in her costume. Georg may have noticed it; it probably didn't register. His mind was still reeling from the news.

Georg spoke immediately. "Admiral, may I present my wife, the Baroness von Trapp."

He was respectful; he lowered his head. "Madam." Herr Zeller was steamed. He stepped to get a closer look at Maria. He didn't recognize her; her hair was different from the night of the party. He knew she wasn't Elsa.

Maria addressed the Admiral again. She looked directly at him. "What I meant sir. All of us are singing in the Kaltzberg Festival Friday night, the von Trapp Family Singers. Here is the program." Maria's hand didn't shake nor did her words waver.

Georg was perplexed. He couldn't imagine what would happen next. The Admiral looked at the program. "Friday night, today is Wednesday; you could report to Bremerhaven by Monday. Is there a telephone I could use?" He handed the program to Herr Zeller.

Maria was about to speak; Max beat her. "This way Admiral."

Herr Zeller wasn't at all pleased. He examined the program. He saw only the names of the children in the program booklet. For each of his outbursts; Georg had and equally abrasive retort. Herr Zeller wasn't convinced Georg could sing. He demanded that Georg sing for him.

"Sing now!" He screamed.

Georg had an instant of indecision; then he heard Maria. "Liesl, give us a doe."

Georg turned. He saw his children standing on the stairs; all dressed in matching clothes. Has mind held a miss-mash of emotions; surprise, wonder and thanks. In a split second, Georg realized his wife had given them the time they needed to make a plan. A tiny smile was formed by his lips.

Liesl sounded a note on a pitch pipe and Maria began to sing. "Doe a deer…" The children knew exactly where to start singing; they appeared confident and unafraid.

Georg put on the coat Maria had just handed him and sang his part. "Far, a long, long way to run," His voice was loud and strong. He sang directly into Herr Zeller's ear; he continued to glare at him.

The Admiral had finished his call. "The high command wants you to perform. It will show the world nothing has changed in Austria."

Herr Zeller added his growl. "I'll be watching you on Friday." He and the Admiral and their guards left the room.


	11. Time - a Precious Commodity

Time – a Precious Commodity

Nine pair of eyes watched the Admiral and Herr Zeller leave. Maria and Georg stood only about a foot apart. She immediately grabbed his hand. His eyes saw the children's faces. He focused on Liesl, Friedrich and Kurt who were on the lowest stair. He knew they were waiting for him to speak. He was trying to collect his thoughts when he heard Kurt.

"Father, who was that man wearing that strange uniform?"

Maria didn't wait for him to answer. She knew his answer wasn't for Marta and Gretl's ears. She let loose of his hand and walked towards the stairs. Liesl moved aside as she spoke.

"Marta, Gretl we'll go to the nursery and wait." The eagerly took their mother's hands. Georg silently thanked her. Almost immediately Georg spoke to his children. "All of you sit on the sofa, please."

Their father sat in a chair opposite them. Georg may have been breathing normally but his insides felt like a tightly turned spring; that pain in his stomach was still there. One would have thought that a navy submarine captain could suppress these feelings; your body won't let you. You learn how to deal with them; you come to the realization you must proceed no matter what the danger may be. He allowed his mind to overrule his emotions.

"First, let me ask you this. Do you know what happened a few days ago?"

"I do Father."

"Tell me Friedrich."

"The Germans took over Austria."

"And they put those spider flags everywhere. Herr Zeller was here right before you came home. He wanted to know why we weren't flying the new flag. He wasn't very nice." Georg could feel his blood boil as he heard from Brigitta.

"And Rolf told me you better leave Austria, very soon." Liesl's words compounded his anger and vile thoughts.

"Was that man a German Navy Officer?"

Georg had to dig deeply into his reserve. He remembered the day the news came that Austria had surrendered. He had been instructed to surface and raise the Austrian flag for a twenty-one gun salutes and then take it down for the very last time. It was a somber event; grown men cried. The red, white and blue flag would never be raised on his ship again. He remembered being strong for his crew as they departed. He had given words of encouragement. 'We stayed true until the last Salute; never forget.'

He would stay true now. He would leave behind his beloved country. With firm resolve he was able to answer Friedrich's question. His face was pleasant; his children saw no frown or grimace.

"Yes, he was, Friedrich."

"Do they want you to join their navy?"

His follow-up question demanded a different answer. He wasn't going to lie; he decided to be evasive.

"They would like me to. Since the Admiral received permission for us to sing at the Festival, I have time to decide. Why don't you go change and be sure and hang up your costumes nicely; you will wear them again."

"Come on everyone, I want to get this tie off; it's bothering me."

"Yes, Kurt we're coming." They left their father. He silently said, thank you, Kurt.

Liesl and Friedrich walked together. "I can't stop thinking about what Rolf told me. Mother told me he was warning father. Do you think so?"

"I do. I also think the Admiral had his orders. Father didn't give us a direct answer."

"I think so too. I'm sure he's waiting to talk to mother. I'm scared Friedrich; these Germans don't seem very nice, especially Herr Zeller. You heard what he said to father."

"I did. We better get changed."

"I'll meet you the nursery."

Georg would have been distressed if he had heard that conversation. He hurried to find Maria. She had left the girls in the nursery. She was in their room changing.

"How did the children react to your news?"

"Our children understand what happened to Austria. Herr Zeller was here shortly before we arrived."

"Marta told me a man came to tell Isabel to fly the new flag; that man must have been Herr Zeller."

"Friedrich recognized the Admiral's uniform and asked if he wanted me for their navy. I was evasive. I told them I have time to decide. My gut tells me Liesl and Friedrich recognize something terrible is about to happen."

"They are very perceptive children. Georg, my idea was that we could somehow get away from the hall as soon as we finished singing. We're last to perform."

"It's our only choice. I'll talk to Max and get the details of the hall."

"And when it gets dark I'll go to the Abbey and ask Mother if we can leave our things there."

"Now, we need to stay upbeat through dinner and until their bedtime."

"I'm sure they would love to sing for us."

Not only did the children sing for them; they wanted to know where they had gone. They were enthralled with the sailboat. The two of them told them about the beauty of the sunrise and all the sunsets. They were intrigued with the story of the dolphins.

The time after dinner went by quickly; no one complained about going to bed. Liesl continued her motherly role. "Maria, I'll get the girls ready for bed."

Maria took this time to find Ellen. "I need to borrow one of your maid dresses."

"Maria, all of us ladies heard the conversations between the captain and the Germans. And we heard you too. We're not blind; we know what you must do."

"I suspected you had heard; it was loud enough. Let me see if Isabel has a black shawl I can use."

Maria heard similar words from Isabel. She questioned Maria. "Are you going to the Abbey?"

"Yes, I hope I'm not seen."

"Use the back door to be sure."

Maria and Georg stood at the back door. Georg really didn't want her to go by herself; he had no choice. Maria sensed his anxiety. "I'll be fine, sweetheart."

"I'll walk with you until you pass the garden. I'll wait right there."

"Okay, I won't be long."

The couple walked hand in hand. Georg gave his wife's hand a reassuring squeeze and let it loose; he watched her walk away.

There was a waning moon; it gave some light. Maria had timed it perfectly. She could see that Sister Sophia was still on duty.

She approached the gate and spoke normally but in a quiet voice. "Do you have any food?" Sister Sophia looked at Maria. Immediately, she knew who it was and opened the gate.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything, I need to see Mother."

"Come with me."

"Maria's here, Mother."

She was alarmed. "Why are you here?"

"Mother, a German Admiral came to see Georg. He had orders to take him to the naval base in Bremerhaven."

"How can I help?"

"We must leave Austria. We need to leave our few belongings here. We're singing in the Kaltzberg Festival. We plan to leave before the prizes are announced."

"Of course you may. I'll send the caretaker to your house at dusk tomorrow."

"Tell him to park by the garden; the trees will hide him."

"God bless you, my daughter."

"Thank you."

The Mother Abbess watched her walk away. She had a thought. Now I know why God gave me the wisdom to send her to that family. Immediately, she asked Sister Berthe to gather the sisters and pray for them.

Maria left; she hurried home. She knew Georg was worried about her. And he was. He was pacing in circles. He kept looking down the street. As soon as he saw her, he ran to her. "We can," she whispered as they hurried back to the house.

"I need to talk with Liesl. She had a traumatic experienced today."

"Yes, I heard part of it. Who was he?"

"Darling, I'll tell you the entire story later."

Maria first went to their bedroom. In seconds she had changed back into her normal dress. She found Liesl's door open. "Liesl, may I come in?"

"I hoped you would come see me." The two embraced and then sat on Liesl's bed.

"Liesl, I know it must be difficult to learn someone you had feelings for could change so radically."

"Now, I know why he never attempted to come see me again. And I thought about what you said. I think he was warning father too. Maria, is father going to leave Austria?"

"Liesl, I know your father was evasive when he talked to you; he wanted to protect you until we were sure of our plan."

"Friedrich told me he thought Father had received his orders."

"Yes, the Admiral did have his orders. But he also gave us time to by receiving permission for us to sing. Liesl I believe with all my heart that God is leading us; He has something important for us to do in the future. Now, try and get some sleep."

"I love you, Mother."

"I love you too, goodnight, Liesl."

Maria shut her door and hurried to her husband.

"Maria, where did you get your guts? First you yelled at me and I was speechless. Today, you weren't scared of a German Admiral or that traitor, Herr Zeller. I can't believe at one time I thought of him as a friend."

"I don't really know, Georg. Liesl's fine. Let me tell you about this lad. Did you know your children can climb the trellis to get to my room?"

"No, but I'm not surprised."

"Louisa can make it with a toad in her hand. Liesl can make it when she doesn't want anyone to see her dirty dress. She came to see me my first night here. We talked. Her first boyfriend is the telegram delivery boy."

"He came by the day I came home from Vienna. He had two Nazi pretenders with him. They gave me the "Heil" salute. I exploded at Elsa. It was my first inkling she may not be a loyal Austrian. Has she seen him since?"

"No, she was so happy when she saw him tonight. That changed very quickly as she heard his speech. She was distraught. You saw her run up the stairs."

"I'm so glad you and she have such a wonderful relationship."

"I'm grateful too. We need each other tonight. Let's go to bed."

The couple walked up the stairs in promenade position. Neither changed into their nightclothes; there was no need for them. They needed their intimate time together.

They woke in an embrace. "Maria, even the words 'I love you' don't express the depth of my love for you. God must have sent you. With you by my side I'm sure we will escape this tyrant."

"I believe God has a plan for us, darling. We better get up."

They were in the kitchen before the children woke. They sat with Isabel and the maids; Frieda was nearby finishing breakfast. "None of you should stay here. Come to the festival with us. Do you have some where to stay?"

Ellen answered him. "We can go to my sister's house; she has room for all of us."

Maggie spoke up. "I know I won't stay in Austria. I have friends in Switzerland and Liechtenstein. Your salary has been so much, I have a large savings."

The couple heard the same from the other three. Soon they heard. "I told you they would be in the kitchen, Gretl."

"Come to me darling, do you need a hug." Maria picked up her youngest daughter. "Gretl, have you been eating Miss Frieda's cookies? You're heavy this morning."

"Just a few, mother, I'm not that heavy."

"Well, I wouldn't want to carry you very far."

Frieda heard Maria. "I had to stop her after four." Gretl giggled.

"Breakfast is ready; take your seats before it gets cold."

They ate before Max joined them. "Sorry, Uncle Max, it's all gone."

"Don't believe Kurt, Max. I'm sure Frieda kept some in the kitchen for you,"

"I go look, Maria."

Max returned with a big plate of food. Frieda followed him with fresh hot coffee. The family lingered until Max ate. Maria knew Georg wanted to talk to Max. She took the children up stairs; she had paint ready for them to use and she knew they would go to the nursery and play some games.

"Max, I know you arranged for the children to sing at the festival for your own reasons. It seems your plan has become God's plan."

"Explain."

"It has given us time to prepare to leave here. We plan to leave as soon as we finish singing. Tonight the Abbey caretaker will drive here to pick up our belongings."

"Georg, I'll help anyway I can. You know I have a comedic talent; I can delay the announcement of the awards for a few extra minutes. I'll be at the festival hall all day. I'll survey the scene for you."

"That will be a big help. Now I need to tell the children. They didn't question me yesterday; but I'm sure they have their suspicions."

Georg went off to find the children; he had a good idea where to find them. Their laughter gave them away. The door wasn't closed; he stood and watched them. He disliked having to take their innocence away; they seemed to be so unaware. Louisa was the first to see him.

"Father, come join us, we're playing charades. Mother was a ballet swan."

"She was, Louisa. Was ballet another one of your talents, Maria?"

"Not really; although I did see a ballet once. Come join us. It's Louisa's turn."

Maria had written papers with various charades, animals, book titles and even musical instruments. Louisa took the next paper. She read it and paused. A smile came as she decided her actions.

Louisa made a fist and brought it to her lips. With her other hand she pretended to slide something up and down.

Brigitta took a guess. "You're playing a trombone."

"Correct, your turn."

Brigitta knew exactly how to act out her charade. She held up a make-believe book.

Even Georg participated. "You're reading a book."

"Your turn, Father."

Georg laughed when he read his card. He bent over slightly, brought his hands up to his armpits and began to dance around and scratch himself as he said, "who ha ha; who ha ha."

Everyone knew; they all said at the same time, "You're a monkey."

"I am and this monkey needs to be a talking monkey."

"Monkeys can't talk, Father."

"This one can, Gretl. Come sit on the floor with me."

"I need to tell you something very important."

Georg was trying to find the correct words; words that wouldn't scare them. He wasn't too worried about Marta and Gretl; their minds weren't mature enough to understand. He noticed the sideward look Friedrich gave Liesl. His suspicion had been confirmed.

"I told you yesterday that the Germans want me to join their navy. I could never do that. I'm an Austrian until the day I die. And Liesl, Rolf was correct. I do need to leave the country; all of us will leave together. Your mother's idea gave us time to make a plan to leave our home."

Again he saw the glance between the oldest; neither spoke. One of the others did.

"Did you say leave our home?"

"I did, Louisa. We must." His children surprised him; there were no tears; only extreme looks of disbelief.

"We have no choice if we want to stay together. I understand your surprise. Take some deep breaths as I explain." Georg paused but not for very long.

"We are going to sing at the festival. After we sing, we will walk out the back door before Uncle Max announces the winners."

"Father, is it going to be dangerous?"

"A little, Friedrich, but I feel we have outsmarted the Germans; because you are with me they won't suspect anything. We can only take a few things with us. I need you to select one change of clothing, some undergarments, your sleep clothes and a warm jacket. Your mother and I will decide how to pack them. Boys I need you to find your backpacks."

Now it was real. Georg saw their faces change. They were void of expression. He heard them gasp and then Louisa held Brigitta to her breast. They were both pale.

"Children, I know how you feel; I don't like it either, but we must."

Friedrich took charge. "Come on everyone, we are a family and families always stay together." All of them left, even Marta and Gretl. Liesl took their hands and led them away.

Maria moved to sit next to her husband; they were still on the floor. They embraced. They both led their emotions take over. It was now real for them too. Maria let her tears fall. Georg's eyes were misty. They didn't move for several seconds.

Then Georg spoke. "We need to stay strong, darling."

"I know." Maria wiped her tears away. "It isn't easy."

"No it isn't, but we must."

"Yes, we need to believe what I told Liesl. God won't let anything happen to us; He has something important for us to do."

"Yes sweetheart; He will open another window. Let's go check on the children."

Georg stood and pulled Maria to her feet. "You go check on Marta and Gretl. I'll see if the boys found their backpacks"

Liesl had taken them to their bedroom. She had known not to worry them. "I want you to show me your favorite dress."

Neither suspected anything. "I like your choices. You can go to the nursery and play with your dolls."

They had run off before Maria arrived in their room. "Where are the girls, Liesl?"

"I sent them to play in the nursery, after they selected a dress to take. I didn't want to worry them."

"You think like a mother. Someday I believe you will have a house full of children. You're going to be a wonderful mother. Help me find their nightclothes, underwear, socks and their toothbrush."

For now, they were left on their beds. Later Marta's things would be rolled in her favorite blanket and tied like a bedroll; her inseparable companion was with it. Gretl's things were placed in Kurt's suitcase.

Maria found the other girls; their clothes were on their beds. They would be distributed among the other suitcases.

Georg discovered the boys had not only found their backpacks, they had packed and were waiting for him. Now they had to find things to do to pass the time.

Mostly they rehearsed. Georg knew that if they had to sing to find freedom; he wanted them to leave a lasting impression. He practiced singing the Edelweiss song.

He told Maria later. "I hope I can finish singing Edelweiss. I'm sure there will be Swastikas everywhere. They will stir up my anger."

"All of us will help you, you'll be fine."

Max arrived home after dinner had been served. As usual, Max found a plate of food reserved for him. Georg joined him on the terrace. The coffee tray was there; he fixed himself a cup and sat with Max.

"I left the festival out the back door to the ally. Georg, it's going to be after dark when I announce the winners. I have a flashlight; I'll leave it in the guitar case after I take it to have on stage for you."

"Were there Stormtroopers there today?"

"I'm afraid so; they're everywhere."

"Do you really think we are going to be able to leave using that door?"

"No one's going to suspect you might leave. It's an extremely brazen idea. Herr Zeller's not smart enough to venture to think of that possibility."

"I hope you're right. I may not have time tomorrow to tell you this. Thank you for all your help; take care of yourself my friend."

"I will; remember I'm walking a tightrope. Is there anything you need me to do tonight?"

"No, I'll meet the caretaker in another hour. I need to go say goodnight to the children." Max stayed on the patio. He didn't tell Georg the truth; he did fear for his safety.

After the children were asleep, Georg and Maria walked together to the back of the garden. Georg saw the caretaker's car drive up and park. He loaded all their things. "The garden's gate will be unlocked, sir."

"Tell the Mother Abbess, thank you."

"I will sir."

Georg joined his wife who was waiting in the shadows. They watched him drive away. "Now, it's really real. Georg, are you sad about leaving this home?"

"Not really, my memories are in my mind and heart. Memories which will take a backseat to those we will make together. I think we should spend some private time together." And they did.

The morning was a repeat of yesterday; except for Max; he was already gone. Again the children found them in the kitchen. This time they were still in their nightclothes. "Can we eat breakfast before we put on our costumes?"

"Sure, why not, Brigitta; there's a first time for everything." Maria wanted to do anything to keep them from worrying.

They lingered longer than usual. Georg noted the time. "So we won't be rushed; we should get changed for inspection."

"What kind of an inspection?"

"Oh, straight lines, whistles and marching, Kurt." Georg couldn't hold his straight face. All of them laughed as they scampered away. They needed to laugh.


	12. Singing to Freedom

Singing to Freedom

Their laughter was real. It was as spontaneous as breathing. It can help hide real emotions. Reality set in as soon as they were upstairs. The laughter stopped. For the children fear became their emotion.

Brigitta ventured a question. "Is it really possible to outsmart the Germans? Is anyone else scared?"

Liesl found her resolve. She answered. "Remember, Father fought in a war. He outsmarted that enemy many times. Being scared is normal; it helps you do what you must. Mother told me that she believes God has something very important for us to do. He won't let anything happen to us."

"That's why He sent her to us." Friedrich added.

"Yes, exactly, we need to get changed."

Ellen was near-by, she spoke. "Liesl, I'll help Marta and Gretl and then bring them to your room."

"Kurt and I will meet everyone downstairs."

Maria and Georg didn't laugh very long either. "I hope they remain upbeat. We don't need sad children trying to sing a happy song."

"As long as they see that we are upbeat, they will follow suit. We better get changed too, Georg."

Maria didn't know how hard that would be. As they were about to leave their bedroom, emotions took over. "I can't help to be sad, Georg. This house holds so many memories."

"I'll find you another home which we can fill with memories. We need to go down."

Maria spontaneously broke into song. It was the song she and the Mother Abbess had sung together before she told Maria she was being sent away and the same one the children were singing when she came back after running away from her feelings.

Maria sang about many favorite things, raindrops on roses, cream-colored ponies, sleigh bells and schnitzel, snowflakes and all the rest. Then Georg heard all about dog bites and bee stings and feeling sad. Then with resolve Maria concluded with the line that said she no longer felt sad.

Each reached for the other's hand at the same instant; their grip was strong; neither was sad. They walked with resolve down the stairs. They saw the children. They were already standing in a straight line.

"Well, I see you didn't need my whistle to remind you to form a straight line."

Georg walked in front of them like Maria had seen him do when he introduced them to her. Her thought then had been, he's inspecting his sailors. She was trying not to laugh. Brigitta asked.

"Are we presentable Father?"

"There's one thing missing."

Each one looked at their clothes; the girls felt for their ribbon around their necks; the boys their ties. "Tell us Father."

"Your smiles, children, the audience will want to see happy children."

They did more than smile; they laughed. Georg had achieved his desire. "Why don't you get in formation and we'll practice."

Georg knew that if they had to sing to find freedom; he wanted them to leave a lasting impression. Georg needed to practice too. They children stood where they were while Georg found the guitar. He had sung Edelweiss alone as he planned to do but the children asked to sing it with him. They loved the song; it spoke to them too.

After an hour, Maria decided it was time to stop. "I think that is enough practicing, we don't want to tire our voices."

Georg noted the time. "Children, we have about forty-five minutes before the bus arrives. Why don't you use the bathroom one more time."

They went upstairs; the couple used the downstairs facility. They were waiting for the children. Georg was worried about his solo.

"Maria, I hope I can finish singing Edelweiss. I'm sure there will be Swastikas everywhere. Just thinking about them makes me cringe."

"All of us will help you, I'm sure you'll be fine."

They heard from Kurt. "We're ready, Father."

"And I think I heard the bus." He opened the door; the driver was there to meet them. "Good morning, sir, I'm your driver. Max asked for me personally."

Those words comforted Georg. "Good morning, sir, children, you can board now."

Georg had to help Marta and Gretl. The first step was quite high. He also helped his wife. Maria sat with Gretl; Liesl had Marta next to her. Georg sat alone, behind the driver.

He could see the street in front of him. The driver was taking them through town. He saw them; those signs of evil; the red flag with that disgusting design that Brigitta had called a spider. He knew his children saw them too. They were gigantic and they were too numerous to count. The children seemed to know not to speak.

If their father had turned to look at them, he would have seen their fear filled faces. Louisa's arm went around Brigitta. She was trying to calm herself as well as her sister. Liesl stared straight ahead. Marta and Gretl couldn't see out the window.

Kurt whispered to Friedrich. "Those flags give me the willies."

"I feel the same way." His thoughts were about his father. Friedrich knew that flag made him livid.

It wasn't long before the bus stopped. "We're here, sir."

"I see. Thank you for the quick trip."

No one could help but notice all the red banners with the spider design which draped the front of the building. Georg was filled with emotion which defied words. He forced himself to have a pleasant facial expression.

Georg helped Maria and the little girls off the bus and hurried inside. He had hoped to get away from these signs of evil; they didn't. They were everywhere. Red material with that spider was wrapped around everything.

It wasn't the only thing that was everywhere. "Father, there are so many Stormtroopers."

"Friedrich, we can't let them bother us." His father had to say that; he had a negative thought. This may be more difficult than I thought. Then quickly, stop it Georg. He put it out of his mind. Although, he was incensed.

They were directed to a large room. A festival official greeted them. "You will have time to sing on stage before the program begins. We have also provided you with cheese and fruit as well as cold beverages. This room also has a bathroom. Make yourselves comfortable."

There were plenty of seats for everyone. They listened to the other performers who went before them. They were last to practice on stage. No one could ignore the large red banners with Swastikas on them. Georg was enraged. He became even more worried about his ability to finish his solo. He kept his thoughts to himself; although Maria knew.

They were able to run through their songs twice. Now they had to wait. There was an orchestral piece of music that would be presented before the competition began. All the performers took this time to eat; including the von Trapp family singers. They heard the string players tune their instruments and Max's introduction.

"And now, the inaugural performance of a piece written specifically for strings, _Variation on a theme of Frank Bridge, _a tribute to the composer's teacher."

Back stage everyone, including the children got quiet. "This is exciting, mother. I never expected to hear an orchestra today."

"Neither did I, Liesl." Maria was grateful; the music helped to calm all of them. Except maybe Georg, his military mind was active. He was functioning as if he had the enemy ship in sight and was about ready to give the order to launch the torpedo. While his family was occupied, Georg located the flashlight. He left it behind the guitar case.

An hour had passed and the performers back stage applauded with the audience; they gave a standing ovation. The festival official told them. "In thirty minutes the competition will begin, the first performers should get ready."

Maria suggested they sit near the entrance to the stage so they could hear the others. She noticed Georg was pacing. Quietly she went to him. "What's wrong?"

He whispered. "I'm worried; there are other German military men here."

"Georg, darling, we must have faith. Come sit with me. If the children see you sit, they won't get worried."

"Yes, you're right." He took her hand; they sat. They didn't break their hand clasped until it was time for them to prepare to perform.

In an hour and a half, they heard the festival official. "If you need to use the bathroom, you should now; there's only three ahead of you."

They appreciated his reminder. Everyone took their turn in the bathroom. Like all the others had done, they went to a far corner to warm up their voices. Maria always had them use the scales of the _Do-Re-Me_ song.

"Now, remember to look at the audience. Frau Schmidt and the others are somewhere; I'm sure we can find them. Give them a smile when your eyes catch."

The official gave instructions. "Follow me to the edge of the stage." Georg led; his family was close behind him. He could see the side of the stage. Georg could see Herr Zeller who was standing on the other side of the stage; he was surrounded by four Stormtroopers.

And now he had a closer look at those other men in uniform. They were wearing an odd uniform made from a putrid shade of green-gray. Georg could clearly see the eagle and swastika patch on the left sleeve. He cleared his vision and looked at Max. He saw Max's head tip down ever so slightly.

"Children, get ready. Uncle Max is about to introduce us."

They actually smiled; Georg didn't detect any of them were nervous.

Max introduced them; "And now the voices of a family, The von Trapp Family Singers."

The audience applauded. There was no curtain. They took their places. Before they could search for the ladies, their eyes first saw the young men in those look-alike Boy Scout uniforms. Something had been added. A large piece of red fabric with the spider design was around their left arm. They sounded an alarm in Georg's mind; he quickly let go of his thought. Liesl had sounded their note. As they had practiced, Maria began the _Do-Re-Me_ song. The children knew where to add their voices; as did the Captain.

Their faces told no lies; they were enjoying themselves. Each face was pleasant and calm and their eyes smiled. No one knew they had spotted their friends; they made the ladies proud. They were perfect and the audience rewarded them with thunderous applause. And Max applauded with them. He was ecstatic; he knew they had done well enough to win the highest award.

After it died down, Max placed a chair on the stage. With a guitar in his hand he spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, Captain von Trapp."

Georg walked to Max from behind his family. He made sure Friedrich moved to fill his spot. Maria and the children, except for Gretl, turned to look at him. She was looking at the audience. She fidgeted a little, like a five year old would do.

Max handed off the guitar to Georg. He turned the chair to place his foot on it; the guitar was supported on his knee. Georg may have appeared calm; inside he was seething.

The spotlight on Maria and the children dimmed. Another brightened on Georg. He began by lightly plucking the first notes to _Edelweiss_ on the guitar. Then he began to sing the words in a very strong voice. He sang the first verse; then strummed a guitar interlude.

His eyes had focused on the Swastika banner hanging almost in front of him. Deep inside he wanted to scream some obscenity; he had lost so much recently and now he was losing his country. A close up of his face revealed his grief.

He began to sing the second verse; he was overpowered with emotion. He desperately wanted to finish the song. He sang…"every morning you…" His voice trailed off; it faltered.

Immediately he heard his family sing, "…small and white…" In an instant, his head turned to look at his family." Now he was determined to finish.

He held the guitar with one hand and began to walk to them. Maria had immediately come out from among the children. He began to sing before he took hold of her hand. "You look happy…;" all of them sang with a voice only God could have provided. Georg felt he had been reborn; he felt rejuvenated. His voice was heard above all of them; his was a confident, defiant voice.

No one could avoid seeing Friedrich's face; he stood tall and stared with pride at his father. Maria looked up at her husband's face; she admired his courage. Together they finished the song. Georg took Maria's hand and gave it a very firm squeeze.

The song had told the loyal Austrians in the audience to be defiant like the flower was; it grew among the rocks and poor soil of the mountain side. Austria would return to bloom; it was destined to be blessed forever.

The family received a standing ovation. Georg and Maria had their backs to the audience. They were about to leave the stage and begin their flight to freedom. Max was quieting the audience with his thank yous.

Suddenly, they heard Max. He was looking directly at the family. "Just a moment, I have an announcement that concerns you."

Both Georg and Maria turned to look at him. Georg's face looked in wonder at his friend. Maria's was the same. The children looked at their Uncle Max in anticipation. Gretl stared out into the audience.

Max addressed the audience. He spoke in his talented comedic voice. "The judges are in deliberation. While we wait, I think there should be an encore." He begged for the audience's approval. They gave it with more applause.

Now the family relaxed; the children were definitely excited to be able to sing another song. They were talking among themselves. Both parents turned around and spoke to them. Georg also had something to tell Maria. "I wish Max hadn't delayed our leaving." Their hands were firmly clasped together.

He didn't tell her about his thoughts. His military mind told him the enemy was about to strike. He was about to learn the reality of his thoughts.

Max had more to say before they sang. "This maybe the last opportunity the family will have to sing together for a long, long time."

Now they were alarmed. Maria's other hand grabbed her husband's arm. Her eyes were on her husband. His head barely turned towards Max; his eyes squinted to glare at him. His face was like a painting; not a muscle moved.

Again he felt his stomach tighten; he fought the urge to flee. Liesl and Friedrich were watching their father. Kurt's face was pleasant; it never changed. He did not give away his emotions. Brigitta looked at the others; not believing what she heard.

Max continued. "I've just been informed that Captain von Trapp will leave immediately after the concert for his new command in the naval forces of the Third Reich."

That did it; now they were scared. Each child showed it differently. Liesl and Friedrich maintained somber faces; Brigitta's face was a picture of fright. Her eyebrows raised; she had wide opened eyes. Her mouth fell open and she looked all around. She must have spoken to Louisa. Maria quickly turned around. "Stay calm. Take a deep breath."

Marta had turned around to face Louisa; her arms immediately gathered Marta to her. She held Marta close to her; an act of trying to shelter her from the news. Kurt's face didn't change; he didn't move. Gretl was hid behind her parents.

Georg stared at Max; his face was blank of emotion. Maria tightened her grip on her husband's arm.

Max wasn't finished. "A guard of honor has arrived to escort him directly to the naval base at Bremerhaven, tonight."

They heard gasps from the audience. Now it registered. Georg now knew who those other military men were; they were members of the secret police.

Maria seemed to inhale deeply and let her breath out through pursed lips. Georg's face didn't change until he looked away from Max. His lips moved; an involuntary slight smile was formed. He was still holding Maria's hand. He was trying to keep his emotions in check,

Max appeared calm; he knew he had to be professional. Herr Zeller was watching his every move; and listening to his words. Georg took two steps and handed off the guitar.

Max announced into the microphone. "The von Trapp Family, again." Max held on to his comedic smile. He was trying to help the family relax. But he was worried how they would perform.

He took the microphone with him and watched from the wings. He saw Herr Zeller walk in a few steps; his eyes never left the family.

Maria dug deep into her reserve strength. Again she whispered. "Calm down, take a deep breath; we'll sing the goodnight song as we practiced it yesterday." Georg gave directions to Kurt and Brigitta.

Somehow the family regained their composure. Maria and Georg stood together, both held their hands behind their back. Georg was calming himself by taking deep breaths.

The children were a few feet away in their choir formation; their hands were clasped behind their back as well; except for Gretl. Again she fidgeted. It wasn't distracting.

Maria started the Cuckoo Clock song. Her confidence was defiant; she sang loud and clear. Georg was watching her; he even broke a slight smile. He was ready to sing his verse. "Regretfully…it's time to go." It was just as steady and proud.

The children performed their little routine as they sang goodbye. First to leave the stage were Kurt and Marta. After they passed behind the Stormtrooper who had stood only a few feet from them the entire time they sang; they both looked at their parents. Both gave them a comforting look; they didn't leave the stage. They went to its edge to wait as their father had instructed them.

Next were Friedrich and Liesl. Even they looked back; their father's eyes followed them off stage. Kurt let out his breath when they arrived. Liesl took his hand; Friedrich held Marta's other hand. They calmed each other.

Brigitta and Louisa were the last pair. Brigitta was spooked by the huge Swastika; Louisa gently hurried her along. Liesl noticed Brigitta. She whispered in Louisa's ear. "What's wrong?"

"The spider spooked her."

Louisa never let go of Brigitta's hand; Liesl held her other hand. All of them watched Gretl. They heard Maria sing the verse again. They saw Gretl walk in a big circle; now she stood front and center. Gretl was so young; she didn't know to be scared.

She acted out the words of the song she was singing. She was flawless until her last note waivered. Her parents took her hands; they finished the song as they left the stage. The three of them turned and walked backwards.

Max watched them walk away. The Captain and his friend had a silent goodbye. Each man's face was expressionless. Max gave Georg an almost unnoticed nod. His face never changed. Once they were out of view, the audience began to applaud with gusto. Max joined them and kept it going for as long as he could. He could feel Herr Zeller's eyes on him.

The Stormtrooper had continued to look straight ahead; he never turned to watch the family. Georg had turned to check on him.

Maria led them into the waiting room. All the other contestants congratulated them. They wanted to hear the results; they crowded into the hallway. The family had kept on walking. They were now in the far corner of the room. The door to the alley was there.

Maria opened it; she held it open for the others. Friedrich came out first; he took Gretl's hand and walked a few steps to wait for the others. Liesl had her mother's guitar in tow.

Georg was the last to leave. He held the flashlight in one hand; with the other he held the door latch open with the doorknob; it made no noise as it caught.


	13. The Staredown in the Garden

The Staredown in the Garden

Captain von Trapp was in military mode as he went into the pitch-black night. His gripe on the flashlight was fierce; it was not only for light but could be used to strike an assailant. He raised it as he heard a voice; then relaxed as a familiar figure came out of the shadows.

"It's all clear, Captain. I relieved the young lad who was posted here."

"You mean, Rolf?"

"No, another lad, have a safe journey, sir."

"As I said once before, you're a good man Franz. Someday we may meet again."

"Yes, maybe, goodbye sir."

"Goodbye, Franz." The orderly and his captain parted.

Inside the festival hall, Max had kept the applause going for as long as he could. His smile was broad and bold; he had a nervous laugh. It was his way to remain positive. He didn't want his body language to give away his secret.

Max was almost comedic as his hand reached inside his suit coat. In his hand was the envelope; he waived it as he spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have here…" Max's eyebrows raised and his countenance showed his delight. "…the decision of the judges."

He opened the envelope. And then to add further delay he turned the paper only to turn it again before he could read it. He looked at the audience with an air of innocence as he delayed the announcement a tad bit longer. Each action had given the family more time to reach the Abbey.

Max didn't pause. "We will begin with the third award." It went to a trio of ladies, all dressed in authentic Austrian garments complete with exotic head pieces. Max applauded with audience as they came on stage and took a bow. Max took another few seconds to escort them to the other side of the stage.

Max quickly announced the second award. He smiled as if he approved of the judges' decision. It went to a soloist. She bowed and threw kisses for at least a minute. Max laughed as he attempted to get her to stop. He had to follow her around the stage like a mother duck would her ducklings. Even one of the guards was noticed to have a smirk on his face.

And now the moment Max had waited for, he stood proudly in front of the microphone. He didn't keep the audience waiting.

"And now for the first award, the highest musical honor in Austria goes to…" His hands were shaking; he took a deep breath. "... to the Family von Trapp."

Max again applauded with the audience; he looked off stage as he had for the other two; he gave Herr Zeller no hint of what was to come. He acted surprised. His head snapped from one side of the stage to the other.

When they didn't appear, he tapped the microphone. He was giving the family another few seconds to arrive at the Abbey. He repeated the announcement. Again Max and the audience gave applause.

No one appeared. Herr Zeller waited a few seconds then he entered the stage. He shouted. "They're gone!"

The Stormtroopers and the young lads hurried off towards the exit. Herr Zeller and another guard took Max into custody. He couldn't resist them. They had a firm hold on his arms. His face did not deny his fear. His normally expressive eyes were as wide opened as possible, his eyebrows were raised. His mouth was open slightly. Max looked out to the audience as if to say someone help me please. His captives drug him away.

The audience had stood and a vocal mummer started as they wondered what had happened. Some in the audience were wearing that red banner on their arms. The ladies huddled together. Isabel and Maggie were grateful that Herr Zeller had left the stage. He knew their faces. They stayed in the middle of the crowd as they left the hall. They were also grateful it was dark; they were able to travel safely to Ellen's sister's home.

Franz had been in no hurry to leave the area. He had walked around the back of the hall. Suddenly, a door opened. He saw Herr Zeller and the guard with Max in their custody. He didn't wait to speak.

"Heil," Franz saluted, "I know this man; he's only a coinsurer of fine music. I'll take him."

Herr Zeller knew Franz, having met him on two occasions at the captain's home. The second time they had exchanged "Heil" greetings. Today he was wearing his arm band. Herr Zeller was happy to relinquished custody of Max to him. He didn't have time to deal with his idiotic behavior.

He raised his arm to give the Hitler salute. "Heil, keep your eye on him. I may want to interrogate him later."

He had more important things to do. He needed to get to headquarters to wait for the guards to bring the captain to him.

Franz was surprised Herr Zeller actually released him to his custody. He pretended Max was a flight risk. He had firm hold of Max's arm and he forced him to walk with him. Franz relaxed his grip once they were out of Herr Zeller's sight. They walked back to the empty house.

Things had happened at the Abbey too. The prayer vigil for the family had continued nonstop. The Mother Abbess was also very much aware of the German's intent. She had asked the caretaker to visit the festival hall on two occasions. The first time was to obtain the festival program. She wanted to know when the family was singing. And tonight he went back to learn the time they might arrive at the Abbey's garden.

The caretaker was not known; he could come and go as he pleased. The festival hall doors were open; there were many people standing outside, listening. He joined them. He could easily hear Max. He heard Max suggest to the audience, there should be encore. The caretaker knew this meant the family would be the ones to sing it. He didn't wait to hear the rest; he hurried back to the Abbey.

He found the Mother Abbess in the garden with the Sisters Berthe, Margareta and Sophia. He exclaimed. "The family is singing an encore. I'm sure they have already finished and getting ready to leave the hall."

"Thank you," she turned to the Sisters. "Sister Margareta stay here and wait for them. Myself and the others will wait near the gate."

They took their positions; they waited with trepid anticipation. They continued to pray.

Georg had used the flashlight for a brief moment. He functioned like a thief who didn't want to be noticed. The alley was straight and it was as Franz had said. No one was there. Up ahead was the path to the Abbey garden. He saw a figure he realized was Friedrich.

Maria was walking very fast; her adrenaline was pumping. Her flight mode was on. Friedrich had stopped to help Gretl; she couldn't keep up the pace. "Let me carry you, Gretl. Put your arms around my neck and hang on tight."

Her brother held her very close to him; he was able to keep up with others, Maria knew they were close; she began to run.

Georg's steps were longer than Friedrich's; he was only a few feet behind him. Suddenly Friedrich stopped; the other's had stopped. Their mother had stopped. Georg now ran to be at her side.

He took her hand as he used the flashlight to search the wall for the gate. It was unlocked, as he had been told. The family entered in silence; no one moved very far. Sister Margareta stepped out of the shadows.

"Thank God, you're here. We're you followed."

"We don't know, Sister. I'm sure they're looking for us. Where can we hide?"

"Captain, you must hide here in the garden."

"Are you sure?" Georg looked towards Maria. She tried not to be concerned but she was. She was about to ask her dear friend a question when they heard.

"Yes, Captain, believe me you'll be safe out here." Georg heard the confidence in her voice. He had to wonder if others had hid there. He decided that the place was so brazen; no military man would suspect.

Sister Margareta knew the temperature was dropping. They couldn't stay still if they had the shivers. "Maria, did you bring coats for everyone?"

"Yes, the maids packed them."

"All your bags are between those two large planters in the middle."

Friedrich and Louisa spoke at the same time. "We'll get them."

Louisa found the bag with all the girls' jackets and began to distribute them. She buttoned Gretl's for her. Also in the bag was an assortment of knitted hats and scarfs. The boys had found theirs. Friedrich also found the one with his parents' coats.

He had his mother's; he walked to her. "Mother, here's your coat. I'll hold it while you slip your arms into the sleeves."

"Thank you, son, is your father's there too?"

"Yes." He took it from the bag.

"I'll take it to him."

She knew he was still standing near the gate. He had slid the bolt into the locked position. Even in the dark, Maria could tell he was worried and anxious. "What's wrong?"

"You saw all those young lads, dressed in those khaki colored uniforms. All of them were wearing that evil symbol on their arm. They're members of Hitler's youth army."

"Why do they make so anxious and worried?"

"I'm afraid one of them might be a hot-head and do something rash."

"Georg darling, try not to think that way. I believe God has a plan for us. We can't let the children see that we are worried. I have your coat."

Maria held for him as he slid his arms into the sleeves; she also had his hat. He placed it on his head. His arms took hold of Maria. For Maria his touch was like a kiss. He whispered.

"Did I tell you today, I love you?"

"Yes, but you can tell me again."

They both spoke those words and shared a quick kiss. Sister Margareta was standing near-by. She smiled. She also knew that the Mother's decision had been correct. This receiving and giving affection spurred Georg into action.

"Let me show the children where to hide."

They hurried to where the children were anxiously waiting. His voice was calm; Georg spoke in a normal tone. "Liesl, you and Marta hide between the wall and those planters."

They got in place. Marta was hugging her moppy doll the maids had added to their luggage. Now Georg used his flashlight to find places for the others. Friedrich was behind a planter near Liesl. Maria and Gretl were together behind another planter. Brigitta was behind her. Kurt and Louisa hid behind separate planters.

The platoon of Stormtroopers and lads of the youth army had run from the festival hall. Outside an Army lieutenant met them; he was in charge. He led them in an almost running pace. He knew exactly where he was going.

Georg was a navy captain but he knew the sound of an approaching squad of men. He heard the rapid clickety-clack of shoes hitting the street. He knew they were approaching rapidly.

Georg gave directions. "Hide everyone; don't move or even raise your head. Stay as still as possible." They did as their father ordered. He hurried to crouch by the gate. He wanted to be sure they didn't try and jump the wall.

All of them heard the squad march by the garden wall. Those in front were soon jiggling the front gate. Sister Berthe took her time as she released the latch. The men stormed inside. The Lieutenant didn't need a guide; he led his men. "This way, follow me." He barked out.

The Sisters Berthe and Sophia walked quickly to catch up to them. The squad entered a passageway which separated the Abbey from the garden. The wall had two openings. The Lieutenant led them into the garden. The family saw all their flashlights. They crouched to ground. They closed their eyes. No one moved a muscle.

The men walked quickly through the garden; each one moved their flashlights all around the garden. None of them thought it was possible for the family to be hiding there. It defied all they knew about hiding from the enemy. They walked out the far archway and continued their search in the main rooms of the Abbey.

They never saw Sister Margareta who had stood silently watching them. Georg hurried from his hiding place. He heard her speak to Maria who had raised her head.

"There's only five more room to check; it shouldn't be long now."

Georg asked. "How many are there?"

"I counted eight Stormtroopers and their officer." She didn't count the young lads.

Maria was still crouched down holding on to Gretl. "Sister Margareta, we didn't know we would be putting the Abbey in danger."

Georg added. "It's outrageous; the Church has always been a sanctuary."

"You don't these people; this is the third time they've searched the Abbey."

They heard a soldier's voice. "Look there."

The soldiers had entered the passageway again. They could see the lights from their flashlights. The family crouched again but no one entered the garden.

Sister Sophia was with them. One of the young lads turned around; he shined the light in her face. To shield her eyes from the bright light, she turned her head towards the garden. The soldiers and the lads walked down the passageway.

Sister Margareta smiled after they had walked by. "That's why we put you out here in the garden; they only search the inside; never the outside."

Gretl got brave. She stepped away from her mother. In a rather loud voice she asked. "They've been here five times." Georg rushed to be by her side. "Yes, darling, shh." Marta sought her mother for comfort; she ran to her from her hiding spot.

Sister Margaret stooped to talk to Gretl. She gently touched her chin. "You need to be very quiet." Her father held her close to him. Marta stood and walked to her father. Her young mind hadn't comprehended what was happening.

"After they leave, can we go home?"

"No darling, we have a long drive ahead of us." Marta is comforted by her mother; Georg sent Gretl to Friedrich's arms.

The family relaxed. They came from their hiding places. Maria saw Liesl near the garden wall. "Liesl, let's stay together." She moved towards her parents. Suddenly there was a light in the passageway. The bearer of the light entered the first opening.

In an instant the light lit Maria and Marta. She stared at the lad she recognized. She never moved a muscle; not even her eyes blinked. Marta looked at this young boy whom she did not know. The light scared her. Her eyes were wide open; her little mouth turned down.

In an instant, Georg moved in front of them. He stared at Rolf. His face was tense; his lips were slightly parted; his teeth were clenched. His worst fear had happen. Rolf had been indoctrinated; he wanted to prove himself.

With lightning speed Rolf pulled his gun from its holster and pointed it at Georg. Even the war hero couldn't stop his automatic response; he leaned backward but did not move his feet. Maria's movement mimicked her husbands but she did take a step back; bringing Marta with her.

Her husband's face became chiseled; his teeth were clamped together; his mouth slightly agape. Georg stared at him; he had no fear. He didn't believe he could pull the trigger.

Rolf backed up to be closer to the hall; he turned his head to call for the Lieutenant. Liesl seized the moment. She came and stood in front of her father. He was surprised. His two hands rested firmly on her arms. He may have wanted to push her to the ground.

When Rolf refocused his eyes; Liesl was standing between him and the captain. He was shaken. Georg didn't take his eyes off of Rolf; he refused to blink. He couldn't see Liesl's face. Her eyes were wide open; she stared at Rolf. Georg could see Rolf was staring at her. He watched as the lad began to take deep breaths. Georg knew it was a sign of confusion.

He didn't know Liesl's lips moved slightly. She seemed to form the word please; only Rolf saw her face in that moment. Without turning his head, he lowered his gun and shouted, "No one here, sir."

His light went off; he hastened to the hall. The Lieutenant had arrived. He backed Rolf against the wall; his light was inches from his face. He mustn't have flinched. The family heard. "Let's go." The light went off.

In that split second, Liesl and her father had hid behind the wall; they were barely breathing. When it was over she collapsed against him. The Mother Abbess and the other sisters came into the garden.

They could see and hear the squad of Stormtroopers and the young lads hurry along the garden wall. Once they had passed, Georg remarked. "They're gone."

The Mother Abbess added her response, "Thank God."

"Mother Abbess we're sorry to have brought this on you."

"Mother, how can we thank you?"

Georg had planned. "Before the festival began, we hid our car in the woods."

They heard the Reverend Mother. "The car will do you no good. They posted a guard on the road in front of the gate."

Then from Sister Margareta; "And I've been listening to the wireless. The road is closed. The border is blocked."

Georg looked towards the mountains. His face was pained. "I always thought they stood there protecting us; now it seems they're our enemy."

All this registered with Brigitta; she sought solace in Louisa's arms. Liesl offered comfort to Marta and Gretl.

"No, no, never your enemies; haven't you read." The Mother Abbess's voice was strong and forceful. "_I will lift up my face to the hills from whence cometh my help_."

The Mother Abbess stepped out of the way. Maria rushed to him. She held his hand with both of hers. "Georg, I know that mountain as well as I know this garden and so do you. Over that mountain is Switzerland."

"What about the children?"

"We can help them."

"We can do it without help, Father." He heard from Kurt. Both he and Friedrich stood waiting to leave. Their backpacks were on; their suitcase in one hand; their hat in the other.

"How…"

"You will have help." The Mother Abbess recited another Bible verse; one which offered the family hope. "_For ye shall go forth with joy and be led forth with peace and the mountains and hills shall break forth before you into singing._ Come with me."

The Mother Abbess and the others led the way. They helped them gather their things. Maria and her Mother shared a tender moment. She and Georg also took a moment to speak. Georg again had nothing but thanks for her help. She reminded him. "God is with you."

Some carried lanterns. Georg carried little Gretl. They were sent on their way knowing the Sisters would be praying for them. If the mountain could sing, at this moment it would be telling them to climb that mountain in search of their dream. This family walked up the steep hill, brave and unafraid.

Georg put Gretl down; she took Friedrich's hand. He and Maria looked back one more time before the couple, hand in hand, walked down the other side. Their journey had begun.

**A/N:** The word wireless was the first name of the radio.


	14. The Journey

The Journey

Maria and Georg did walk over the crest of the hill. Then it became a steep descent; it propelled them towards the children. They were huddled together on a plateau. As soon as Brigitta saw them, she asked for all of them.

"Father, are those men going to find us?"

Georg answered with an emphatic, "No!" Then his voice softened. "They don't know where we are. I'm sure they are searching all over Nonnberg, our house, the streets around the festival and they have guards at all the train stations. None of them think I would take you into the mountains."

Maria had been listening with the children; his pause was for her to add something. "Your father is right. All those men see are the sharp points of the rocks and the deep ravines. Those mountains also have beauty; they have flowers and trees and even places where people can live. I lived on that mountain."

Her face turned towards her husband. "Georg, there's an abandoned farmhouse not too far away. I was in it the day before I was sent to you. We can sleep there."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"I am. There's not another farm close-by. I believe with all my heart, I was there that day because God led me there. He knew my future."

"Kurt and Louisa, you both have lanterns; walk with your mother. I'll be last."

"Which way, Mother?"

"Go straight Kurt, over this hill; it leads to another plateau. There will be a path to our right."

Louisa found the path; they waited for the others to catch up. They heard. "Continue, Maria." Their lanterns lit a path which wondered through the plateau. They kept a fast pace; it was getting darker by the minute.

Maria knew they were close; she could see the first structure, the barn. "Kurt, Louisa, stop for a minute. We need your father to go the rest of the way."

"Georg, the house sits very close to the edge of the plateau. We must all hold hands as we find the house. It has a porch."

"Did you hear children? Hold hands until I find it."

Georg's flash light proved very valuable. Its brightness easily lit the porch. The family huddled on the porch. Out of caution, he knocked on the door. He really didn't expect anyone to answer. He opened the door slowly; his pistol was in his pocket if he needed it. He moved his light all around the front room; then he moved his light toward the back of the house. He discovered a kitchen and three bedrooms.

"All clear," he shouted. "You can come in."

They looked around the front room. "Maria, the boys and I will look for small twigs to start a fire; there are a couple of logs by the fireplace."

"Be careful; boys stay away from the edge."

"I'll show them the way, sweetheart. I saw a tree near-by; I'm sure we will find some twigs on the ground around its base."

And a little girl had a pressing need. "Mother, is there a bathroom? I really need to use it."

"Not the kind you had at home, Gretl. It's what we call a bedside potty. Later it needs to be emptied into a large hole in the ground. Let me show you where it is."

All the girls took advantage while the boys were searching for twigs. Later Maria would show Georg where to empty it.

Georg quickly had a roaring fire going; it warmed the room nicely. "Let's sit in front of the fire and eat the food Miss Frieda gave us."

Maria's bag contained the biscuits. In Georg's were apples, pears and cheese. Georg primed the pump in the kitchen to have some water to drink. Maria had found a few cups; the family had to share. No one minded. The longer they sat, they became very tired. The adrenaline their bodies had produced was waning.

"There are no beds; we will be sleeping on the rug in front of the fire. Everyone needs to use the potty before you fall asleep. I'll see if there are any quilts or blankets anywhere.

"I look with you, Mother." They took the lantern with them. Liesl and her mother looked while the girls tended to their needs. They each found two very worn quilts.

"First come sit in a circle so we can pray together."

Maria and Georg sat together; the children gathered around them so they could see their faces. Maria began.

"Today has been a frightening day for all of us. God gives us assurances when we are afraid. What did the angel say to Mary before it announced she would have his Son?"

Brigitta answered. "Don't be afraid, Mary."

"And then what did the shepherds hear?"

"Don't be afraid. I bring you good news." Friedrich told them.

"We also read in the Old Testament, from Isaiah. _God strengthens those who are weak and tired; if you trust in the Lord you will find yourself renewed. They will rise on wings like eagles; they will run and not get weary; they will walk and not grow weak._"

"And in another verse, we read. _Do not be afraid – I am with you! I am your God – let nothing terrify you. I will make you strong and help you; I will protect you and save you._"

"And now may the God of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob keep our hearts and minds in the knowledge of God and help us to serve him wholeheartedly wherever He shall lead us. Amen. Now join me in praying the Lord's Prayer." They held hands as they prayed.

In silence the children found a place to lay their head. Maria covered them with the quilts; one for the little girls and the other three for the older girls. The boys told her they didn't need one. Maria and Georg were waiting for their children to fall asleep. Liesl had tried. Maria saw her sit up.

She went to sit with her; she had her suspicions. "What's wrong?"

"I keep seeing that gun pointed at me."

Her father heard her; he sat with her too. "You were very brave, darling. It's going to take time for you to forget."

"Father, do you think Rolf would have shot you?"

"No Liesl, I doubt he had ever used his gun. I was more worried about the Lieutenant he called. When he saw you, I saw his confusion. He was torn. Yes, he had been indoctrinated; he was too young to forget his feelings for you."

"I wonder what happened to him."

"Pray that he learns his real destiny; the life that God had known since he was in his mother's womb. Pray for the Holy Spirit to dispel the darkness; to open his eyes and to let the flame of God's everlasting love touch his mind and soul."

"Thank you, Mother, I hope to have your faith one day." The young woman with the faith of Job hugged her new daughter who was growing in her faith.

Her father added. "We'll both be right beside you if you need us later."

The parents waited until their daughter's head fell to one side and her breathing was rhythmic before they left her.

"Come snuggle with me, Maria; it's the best we can do for now." They snuggled under Georg's coat. They kissed and closed their eyes; sleep came quickly.

Morning came to Nonnberg; it was still dark. Franz and Max were awake. He walked with Max to the train station. He boarded a train for Vienna. Max planned on living with Elsa. His days as Minister of Culture and Education were over. Franz would eventually move out of the house to a near-by apartment. Over time he would take all the family's clothes to the Abbey. The sisters knew their origin; they never revealed it to Franz. He would hear. "God bless you."

The ladies hid at Ellen's sister's home. They knew the border was closed to them. Eventually, some friends would lead them on a walk similar to what the family was taking. They would go on to Liechtenstein.

In the farmhouse that morning, the family woke early; that twilight of sleep comes and when you're sleeping on the floor you begin to feel it; instead of being comfortable it wasn't any more.

Maria's left side felt numb. She rolled away from her husband; trying to get the feeling back so she could use the bedside potty. Her husband was also awake; he had slept on his back most of the night. His body was used to sleeping in awkward positions; he sat up and immediately stood.

He went outside to take care of his needs. Soon he was joined by the boys. "Did you both sleep well?"

"Better than we expected, Father." His eldest son told him.

Daylight had broken; they could see all of this small farm. There was a barn with a fenced in area and another small structure which was probably used for chickens. And they saw how close the house was to the edge of ledge.

Kurt commented. "Now, we know why Mother warned us about the ledge. Father, do you think any animals ever fell off?"

"I doubt it, Son. They have a keen sense of boundaries."

Inside Maria had made to the potty. The girls were all awake and took their turn. "Brigitta, did you sleep well? I know you were very scared yesterday."

"I was mother. I need to learn to have faith like you do,"

"It was a scary time for all of us. I had to pray very hard."

"Mother, do we have very far to travel until we get to Switzerland?"

"Gretl, we have long walk ahead of us. I really don't know how long it will take us."

Georg and the boys had returned. "Your mother's right, every day will get us closer. Let's have something to eat and then we'll pack up and head out."

"Georg, you may want to check the cold cellar and see if there is anything we can take with us to eat."

"Boys, come with me; the door is outside." Georg had his flashlight with him. He cautiously opened the door. He searched all around with his flashlight. They found some cheese and apples. Georg divided them between his and Maria's bag.

Maria made sure the quilts had been folded and returned to the wardrobe. While she did, Georg hid all the lanterns in the cold cellar. He wanted no obvious sign they had been there.

Everyone checked to see they had everything. Georg made sure the latch caught on the door.

They began today's journey.

Hiking on a mountain is not a direct route; it can't be. It would be a fierce incline; so hiking trails make a gradual incline by weaving back and forth in an _S_ design. Maria had another plan; one which would surprise even her husband.

They walked for an hour before Georg asked. "Maria, is there a reason we're going down and not up?"

"I was wondering too; isn't Switzerland on the other side of the mountain?"

"Yes, Friedrich it is. We can also get to Switzerland by walking around the mountain. My friends and I did it on bicycles one summer. It's much easier and there are places to stop and rest."

Georg gave out a hearty laugh. "Why did I question you? Were you waiting for one of us to question you?"

"I suppose. It brought smiles to everyone's face. Laughter is good for the body."

"Now that we know where we're headed, we can walk merrily along. Maria, you and Kurt lead; Friedrich and I will bring up the rear. We can both carry Gretl.

"Thank you, Father, I want to get Switzerland soon."

Gretl didn't slow them down. Marta did. Her short legs grew tired. Maria knew this trail; they were rest stops along the way. Another hour had passed, she announced.

"There's a bench up ahead; we can sit for a few minutes."

Everyone was grateful to sit. "Mother, who built these benches?"

"A group of young people who wanted to encourage people to enjoy the outdoors. The next one has a shelter and a fireplace. There's also a well and an outhouse."

"What's an outhouse?"

"It's an outdoor bathroom, Louisa."

"Why is no one else on the trail? It's a beautiful day."

"School is about to start; families have had their vacations. Some young people will make one more hike when they have a break in about eight weeks. This trail will be very busy."

They had sat a few minutes. Gretl announced. "I'm ready. Let's go."

"Gretl, your father and brother need to rest. Remember, you've been eating Miss Frieda's cookies."

"Mother's teasing you. I'm ready. Get on my back this time."

Gretl stood on the bench and settled on his back. Friedrich had hold of her legs and she had her arms around his neck. They were all ready to proceed. The open meadow gave way to a forest. They were grateful for the shade. Today was one of those last summer days with a clear sky. There were no clouds to separate them from the still warm rays of the sun.

Soon they arrived at the shelter. Everyone needed to use the outhouse. It was dark and spooky inside. Someone held the door open slightly as each took their turn. Maria had to help Marta and Gretl. The seat was much too high for them.

Kurt helped his father prime the well. They rinsed their hands in the well water. Now their hands served as cups; it was the only way to drink. The well didn't come with cups.

The family sat and munched on the apples and cheese they had brought with them from the farmhouse. And they drank their fill of water. They were rested.

The path zigged-sagged down to the valley below; one could tell they were going around the mountain. It stood tall beside them; even the children knew they could have never walked over it. There were two more bench stops before they got to the shelter for the night. Before leaving the last bench, Maria explained.

"Our next stop will be an enclosed shelter with a door. It has straw beds for us to sleep in."

Georg was quick to ask. "Is it safe, Maria?"

"The door can be secured after we're in for the night."

The sun was setting when they arrived at their overnight stop. The sign on the door said, VACANT.

"Let me go in first, everyone."

Georg lifted the latch; the door sprang open. He had his flashlight; he walked around the space. The front room had a fireplace; benches formed a half-circle around it. In the back he found the beds.

He pressed on them. "Not bad, better than sleeping on the floor." Before he left the room he opened the two shuttered windows to allow some fresh air to enter. Then he hurried to his family. On a table was a lantern and matches; he lit it.

"Okay Maria, you can come in."

"Mother, have you slept here?"

"I have Gretl. It's better than sleeping on the floor."

Like last night, Georg and the boys made a fire. Kurt noticed their food supply.

"Mother, we don't have much food left."

"Yes, I know Kurt. In the morning we can eat a real breakfast. There's a small town not far away."

After singing a few songs and saying their prayers, everyone was ready to find a bunk. Georg closed the shutters; flipped the sign to OCCUPIED and secured the door. The couple talked a while longer.

"Maria, is this town safe for us to be seen there?"

Maria spoke in a very quiet whisper. "Georg, it's in Switzerland."

Georg face spoke what his voice didn't. He was in shock. "I didn't want to tell the children; I was afraid they wouldn't go to sleep."

"I should have known you wouldn't take us into danger. How much further?"

"If I remember correctly, there's a border post about a kilometer from here. And the town is one or two kilometers farther."

"Let's keep it a secret."

The couple slept in the same bunk. Maria took her place next to the wall; Georg slept on his back. The couple had one final kiss and then spoke their customary words. "I love you."

Georg woke even earlier than usual. He was excited as he knew the children would be. He tempered his excitement as they woke.

The family ate the remainder of their food and consumed their fill of water. Georg made sure the embers were cold. He closed the door and flipped the sign. They were on their way to freedom.

The boys wanted to take the lead. Georg and Maria didn't mind. They brought up the rear with Marta and Gretl. She didn't need to be carried; she was well rested.

About a kilometer later, Maria nudged her husband. He followed her eyes. There it was. On the post were letters written from top to bottom, Switzerland. If one looked on the opposite side they would have seen, Austria.

The couples' hands formed a firm embrace. Each was giddy inside; they kept their secret. The boys were maintaining a good pace.

"Kurt, you need to slow down. Your sisters need to catch their breaths."

"How much further do we have to walk?"

"Maybe another kilometer or so."

"I want to get to Switzerland, Kurt. Let's go."

"Okay Gretl."

It wasn't long before Kurt and Friedrich suddenly stopped and let out their discovery. "Father, Mother, we're in Switzerland."

Gretl and Marta ran ahead. Their parents caught up with them. "I can't believe we got here so fast." Brigitta announced for all of them.

"You see that village down in the valley; that's where we can get breakfast."

"And maybe clean-up, Mother, I feel so dirty."

"Yes, Liesl, I'm sure we can get lodging."

"Maria, you walk with the boys; you know the way. Liesl and I will bring up the rear with the girls."

"Will it take us very long, Mother?"

"About an hour, the path is a very gentle slope down the mountainside."

The family kept a steady pace. About half way down, Maria saw a resting place. "I think they put this stone bench here on purpose. I think we all need to sit a few minutes."

They could see the village better from this vantage point. A church steeple and a bell tower were seen along with many homes and a shopping district.

They didn't sit very long; everyone was ready to walk the last part of the path. As they got closer to the village the path was paved; in about thirty minutes they were standing in front of an Inn.

Georg went inside; a bell rung as he opened the door. "Hello, what brings you my Inn?"

"A vacation sir, my family is waiting outside."

"Do you need lodging or only food?"

"Both, if you have room for nine people."

"You're in luck, I do."

"Bring your family inside; I'll show you to your rooms."

"Maria, children, we're in luck; the innkeeper will show us to our rooms. Follow me."

The children got quiet. Maria and Gretl were last. "Mother, I need to go to the bathroom."

"We all do; you can go first."

"I have two suites available; one will sleep four, the other five."

"Thank you sir, my wife and I will figure the sleeping arrangements. Right now we only want to clean up."

"I'll go down and tell my wife to start cooking your breakfast. I'm sure you haven't eaten today."

"Thank you, we'll be down shortly."

"Gretl's first everyone."

After she was finished; the others took their turn. They were hungry; they didn't waste time. They at least had clean hands and faces but all of them looked forward to taking a bath later.

The innkeeper escorted them to the dining room. Waiting for them were just baked croissants and an assortment of toppings; freshly churned butter, jams and honey.

"Sir, I'll let you and your wife pour the drinks. There's hot coffee and tea, juice and milk."

"Thank you."

Then the main breakfast food was served; large hot bowls of an oatmeal concoction made with oat flakes, grated apple, ground hazelnuts and yogurt. No one spoke; they devoured the oatmeal concoction.

"Gretl and Marta, I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much."

"We were hungry, Father." Marta announced.

The innkeeper heard the family; he was sure they weren't on a vacation. They weren't the first family who had come across the border since the Anschluss.

Maria ventured to ask. "Sir, we saw a steeple from the path. Is there a church near-by?"

"Yes, it's only three short blocks from here. Actually the entire village is very small; you can walk it in less than an hour."

"Thank you, we'll visit the church first."

"Sir, please tell the cook your food was excellent."

"I will young man."

They easily found the church. "Georg, we should light a candle and thank God for our safe travel."

They found the side altar and Maria lit two candles and knelt to pray. Georg and the children stood behind her. Her prayer was simple. She thanked God for his presence on their walk and the comfort it offered. When she made the sign of the cross, the family knew she had finished and did the same. Georg dropped some coins in the box. They left in silence.

Georg closed the door before speaking. "Maria, I want to locate the bus station."

"Where are we going to go, Father?" Louisa ventured to ask.

"There a town, named Lucerne, it sits in the middle of the country; far away from all the borders with the other countries which surround Switzerland."

The village was tiny; they easily found the bus station. Only Georg went inside.

"Mother, I can't believe how small this village is and yet it seems to have everything one could need."

"I noticed too, Liesl."

"We're in luck, everyone. The bus leaves tomorrow at eleven o'clock in the morning. We get into Lucerne around three in the afternoon. I bought our tickets."

The evening meal was as good as breakfast had been. They retired to their rooms. It took almost three hours for everyone to take a bath. Each found the bath to be relaxing. They were able to wear their bed clothes. Now that they were relaxed; they grew very sleepy.

No one complained about their bed assignments. Maria and Georg were extremely grateful to have a room alone. After all they were still newlyweds.

At breakfast, the family was given choices. Oddly, they all wanted a repeat of yesterday. They ate with almost the same gusto they had yesterday.

The innkeeper's wife surprised them. "I fixed a basket for your trip. The bus doesn't stop for meals."

Everyone told her thank you. They checked and rechecked their rooms. Georg paid the bill and added a generous tip. The Innkeepers watched them walk away.

"Hilda, do you know who they were?"

"Tell me."

"He's the Austrian submarine captain from the Great War, Georg von Trapp. He and his family escaped after singing in the Kaltzberg Festival."

"God has plans for them. Someday he will be known for other deeds."

The family made it to the bus station with time to spare.


	15. The Refugees

The Refugees

Georg had appreciated the kindness of the Innkeepers; his keen mind sensed they had heard about the family. He took this time to give instructions.

"Children, I don't want you to talk about the festival, or our escape or where we have been. I'm sure I'm being overly cautious; I don't want to take any chances."

"Can we sing?"

"No Gretl, we can't. I'm sure the scenery will keep us occupied."

Maria knew she needed to put the children in a better frame of mind. She was sure the oldest thought their father's instructions were odd. And Gretl and Marta were sad. She was given an opportunity.

"Look, everyone, the bus is coming! Step back and let the driver park it."

The driver exited. "Are you waiting for the bus to Lucerne?"

"Yes, do you expect other passengers?" Georg purposely kept the conversation brief. He wasn't about to introduce himself. Maria thought it was odd he hadn't.

"There are some locals who make the trip often. Your children will enjoy it. I'll be your travel guide and announce when to look for things. Let me load your bags."

He opened a compartment in the lower part of the bus. He started to place their bags; he held up the guitar case. "Do you want this with you?"

"No sir, it's fine stored here."

"I see the others have arrived. Sir, your family should sit on the left; so you can see everything. The right hand side is very close to mountain."

"Thank you for the advice."

"Did everyone hear the driver?"

"We did, Father. I think this trip will be fun."

"I think so too, Kurt."

Georg noticed the locals were reading the newspaper. He hoped there was nothing written about a family with seven children. He sat behind the driver.

Each child had a separate seat, except for Gretl. She sat on Liesl's lap so she could see out the window better. Louisa was in front of her, then Brigitta and finally the boys, Friedrich was closest to his father.

Maria was in the seat behind Liesl. She was observing her husband; she could already read his emotions. She hadn't quite figured out exactly what was bothering him so greatly.

Georg spoke to the driver. "What can you tell me about our trip?"

"Children, your father asked about the trip. Can everyone hear me?"

"Yes sir, all the way to the back." Maria answered. She had noticed her husband's voice didn't sound normal; it was stilted and forced. She knew he was attempting to hide his feelings.

The driver continued. "We follow an ancient road the Romans built all the way out of the city. I'm sure you know Ardez is a very small village; this road is narrow so I can't go very fast." He paused to pay attention to the road.

"Do you see that building on that rocky hill?"

"What is it sir?" Kurt wasn't shy. He would be the child who answered the driver most of the time.

"It's a very old castle built by a Count from a noble family six hundred years ago. It has changed owners several times. It was destroyed by a fire; it was repaired only to be hit by lightning years later. No one has had the money to repair it, so the ruins sit there."

The driver drove in a crawl around the structure so everyone could have a good look at it. "We now have a few miles of rolling hills in front of the mountains before we reach the next village."

"Everything is so green here. And the mountain tops are in the clouds."

Friedrich was about to add to Liesl's remark; he thought better. He wanted to compare them to the mountains in Austria.

The driver responded. "There are mountain ranges all over Europe. The Swiss Alps are among the tallest. In some places, one never sees their tops; and many are snow covered all year long."

Georg's mind was elsewhere; he wanted to get to Lucerne. "I believe I see the next village. Is that a church steeple I see?"

"I see it too Father; it's extremely tall."

"Sir, do your children know about the Reformation?"

"Not that word, but the oldest know my parents were Lutheran."

"All the Lutheran Churches and those called Reformed Churches have very tall steeples. No one knows why. I only know they are very good landmarks. You can see them for miles. There will be others."

The bus slowed as it approached the village of Guarda. The road took them through the middle of the village; it passed by many of the decorated homes.

"Mother, these are so different. Sir, why are the homes so decorated?"

"I don't know why, young lady. It's been told that Italian craftsmen in the sixteenth century brought the technique to Switzerland. It looks like paint but it more than paint. The designs are scratched into wet plaster which has many colors. It's a tradition that has been carried on by a few expert engravers."

"Thank you, sir, for the explanation. They are really beautiful. Even my little sister likes them." Liesl gave Gretl a squeeze. Brigitta and Louisa were craning their necks to get a better view. The designs amazed them.

"I'm glad to hear. There will be other things to enjoy."

The children weren't disappointed. The bus traveled down to the valley below. The children looked back and could still see the village of Guarda sitting proudly on the hill. It's steeple spiring to the sky.

Everyone noticed the numerous foundations of past structures scattered in the rolling hills. Kurt continued to ask questions of the driver. "Sir, tells us what we are seeing."

"Of course I will. Those foundations belonged to the medieval village of Gonda. If you look carefully you can see where the farmers built up the land to make a flat place to plant their crops. In a few minutes you can see a small cave; it was used to hide in during an avalanche. No one knows what happened to the people who lived here. Their last known existence was in the late sixteenth century."

"This is fascinating. Even I'm learning new things. Are we going to learn any other new things?" Georg knew he had to respond. It kept him from thinking about the inevitable.

"Sir, every little village has a story to tell. Some were settled in the twelfth century; including the small town of Lavin. They speak a language which is a form of Latin; it's the language of many people in this area. It has just recently been recognized as one of the four languages of Switzerland. They are French, German, Italian and Romansh or Latin-based."

"I agree with father. Our trip is teaching us many new things. Where are we going now?"

"I'm glad you are so interested, young man. How old are you?"

"I just had a birthday, I'm eleven."

"The town up ahead may interest you. It's described in geography books as a linear town. Do you have any idea what that means?"

"Well sir, linear is a word for a line. So maybe a linear town is one which is built in a straight line."

"Very good, the village of Lavin is bounded on one side by the River Inn; all the buildings were built on its banks. The road is steep as it descends to the town. I'll keep my foot on the break to be sure we don't go too fast."

"Looks like farm country. Is it?"

"Yes sir, everyone grows different things; they share. It's a very close knit community. The homes are decorated with flower baskets but there are no designs on them. We will cross the river up ahead."

The road passed through another small village. The road traveled through rich green meadowland and a forest. Again a church steeple in the distance announced they were approaching another village. A small wooden bridge allowed them to cross the Inn River and arrive in the village, Susch. The driver also drew their attention to the ruins of another castle on a mount above the village. The bus drove on into a beautiful meadow.

"Mother, this meadowland is beautiful. The green fields look so rich."

"It is, Liesl. I'm sure it's even prettier in the spring and early summer; that's when a lot of the flowers bloom and the butterflies fly all around to find food.

Georg could hear his children's oohs and aahas and Maria and Liesl's descriptions. He was glad they were enjoying themselves. He was forcing himself to do the same.

The road continued into an area of many farms. Everyone felt the bus slow and then stop. "Sir, why did you stop?" Georg asked.

"Take a look out the front window and you will see why."

Georg, let out a chuckle. Friedrich, who was closest to his father asked. "What's so funny?"

"A cow is sitting in the middle of the road staring at us." He spoke loud enough for all to hear. Everyone laughed. One of the locals spoke. "That's old Bessie; she does it all the time."

"Come take a look children before I attempt to get her to move."

They did. The boys moved aside so their sisters could see the cow. Georg picked up Gretl to she could see.

"She's big, father."

"Big and stubborn, little girl; I doubt my horn will make her move. Let me sound it anyway." The driver gave them time to return to their seats.

As soon as they were seated, they heard the horn, their hands covered their ears. The horn's sound was loud, shrill and ear-piercing. The driver sounded it several times. Still the cow didn't move.

He announced to the passengers. "I'm going to hold down the horn button for a long time, in hopes her owner will hear it. Cover your ears."

They did. The children looked towards the farm. Kurt continued to be the spokesman. "I see a man running down the hill towards us. He's waving something in his hands."

"Bessie's treats, apples usually entice her to follow him home. Let's hope it works. She can sometimes be as stubborn as an old goat."

"He's funny, mother."

"But he's right, Gretl. Let's see what happens."

They could barely hear the farmer. He was exclaiming. "What are you doing Bessie? You know you can't sit in the road. Look what I have. If you want them, you need to follow me."

They hurried to the front of the bus. Again Georg held Gretl. They saw her stare at the bus before turning to leave; she found the apple in her owner's hand. She consumed it by the time she was on the hillside. He gave her the other and waived to the bus driver; who pulled away slowly.

The driver announced. "We will be traveling through this broad valley for many miles. Sit back and relax."

Maria spoke up. "This is a good time to enjoy the food the Innkeeper gave us."

Maria distributed the croissants which had already been spread with jam. Georg helped pour the juice she had included; there were nine tiny cups for them to use.

"These are perfect for playing house when we get to our new home."

"They are Gretl."

Maria was glad that she was looking forward to a new home; she knew it was her innocence. Neither she nor Georg knew what kind of home they would find. The scenery kept them occupied. There were many small villages in this valley.

The driver continued to point out castles and ruins of castle in these small villages. Kurt continued to look out the window. He soon saw a river beside the road.

"Hey, everyone, look at that river. I've never seen a river flow so fast."

The driver again answered him. "This river comes out of the mountains; the water gushes into this narrow river producing the rapids. It flows into the Rhine River in the next village. We travel through this town; we don't have to cross the river."

"That's good, Mother. That water scares me."

"I'm glad too, Marta."

The river didn't bother Georg. His mind was elsewhere. "How much longer until we get to the city?"

"Less than an hour, Sir."

Georg reported to those in the back. He sat with Maria for a few minutes. Their hands formed a loving embrace. Neither liked sitting alone. When they started to see more farms, Georg moved back to his seat behind the driver. "Have people returned to their roots? I see a lot of farms."

"We had to, sir. The Germans control the borders in the north and now of course the border with Austria. They think they will break our will to remain free and independent."

Friedrich was listening. "Do the Germans want to take over Switzerland like they did Austria?"

"Sir, I'll answer your son. All they can do is taunt us. For a small country, we have a big army. They have built fortifications in the mountains; they face all the borders with Germany. Their army wouldn't have a chance to aim their guns or artillery."

"I suppose that's good, Father." He was going to say more; but he remembered his father's instructions.

"Yes, it is good. It seems we've entered the city limits."

"We have; this is the oldest part of Lucerne. The bus station sits on the edge of Lake Lucerne across the street from the city hall. There are several inns in the area. I'm sure they will have room for your family. We will be there shortly."

Georg heard his girls talk to Maria. "Mother, look at these beautiful buildings."

"I agree; they are very different. I think this town has many things for us to discover."

Everyone felt the bus slow as it entered the terminal; a covered structure which kept you dry in rainy or snowy weather. The locals had folded their papers; closed their travel cases and were prepared to leave the bus as soon as the driver opened the door.

Maria and the children waited for Georg's instructions. He received a reminder from the driver. "The government office you need is just inside that building I showed you. They can help you get settled."

Georg knew the office he meant; he chased the word from his mind. He had to or else his anger would show in his face; he resisted a vocal outburst. Maria saw his furrowed brow; it worried her.

The driver reassured the family. "The city of Lucerne welcomes you. Let me retrieve your luggage and guitar."

He placed them on the platform and watched as the family picked them up. He noticed Liesl carried the guitar.

"Children, I think we need to thank the driver for such an entertaining trip."

Friedrich spoke. "Yes, thank you, I think all of us will remember Bessie."

"You're most welcomed. Maybe someday you may take another trip and we will meet again." He tipped his hat and walked into the terminal building.

Maria hurried to take Georg's hand. He gave hers a firm squeeze. "We need to walk across the street to that building, City Hall."

"I know, darling. We must. Children, hold hands we're crossing the street." Now she did know what had been bothering her husband this entire trip.

Inside was as the driver had told him. A glass door had the words imprinted in large letters, REFUGEE OFFICE. Georg took a deep breath and opened it. Inside there was a large waiting room with seats.

"Children, we won't be here long; you can sit if you want."

"We'll stand together over here; I think everyone is tired of sitting." Maria gathered them into a corner; they held hands. The readers in the family had read the sign. Maria could see fear in their faces. She whispered. "It's okay; it's protocol when you come into another country."

Georg walked to the bank-like wall of glass. He was promptly addressed. "Your arrival has been expected, sir."

His body straightened. His voice couldn't hide his surprise. "It has. You know me?"

"All of Switzerland knows; the German's spread the word; first on the wireless and then the newspapers picked up the story. Please don't worry; we have other famous people living here. Lucerne is the safest place in the country."

"I thought it might be."

"I need your name, your wife's and all the children with their ages. We don't make you carry any papers. You would need them if you leave this area."

Georg smiled. "I better ask my children their age; I know there have been birthdays that occurred recently.

He motioned to Maria. "Children, I need to make sure I record your ages correctly. Marta, you're seven."

"I am father." He heard from the others and Kurt's loud. "Eleven," spoken proudly.

"All done, sir. Can you point us in the direction of an inn which could accommodate us?"

"There a lovely one, two block to your left. Welcome to Lucerne, everyone."

Georg hurried them out the door, Maria took his hand again. "That went well."

"Yes it did." He would tell her the rest later, in private.

"Mother, Father, I've never seen buildings like these. They're even prettier than the ones we saw from the bus. Look at all the colors and designs."

"They are outstanding, Liesl. We need to ask about them. First we need to find our hotel."

"I know, Father. I'm in awe."

The family walked another block; Georg read the name, The Balance Hotel.

"What an odd name, sweetheart?"

"I agree. It looks inviting. Children, let's be quiet as we enter."

The inside proved to be just as inviting. Liesl would later tell her parents, it reminded her of their home in Nonnberg. It was more rustic; there were dark mahogany thick beams on the ceiling. The windows were trimmed in a similar colored wood.

There were several seating arrangements; chairs and sofas with dark wood on the arms, upholstered in a light forest green. The sofa tables and lamp tables were made from the same wood. A fire was burning in the large fireplace.

Georg found the registration desk. He was immediately greeted. "Welcome to our friendly hotel, a place where you can relax and forget your cares. Are you looking for lodging?"

"Yes sir, for the nine of us."

"You'll be pleased to know, we have a suite which is the perfect size. Several years ago we did some remodeling and joined two suites together. Please sign the register."

He did as asked. He wrote, Georg von Trapp and family. The clerk made no comment. He immediately took the key and asked Georg to follow him.

"Everyone, this gentleman will take us to our room; get in line."

The children snickered; they were remembering the days of straight lines and marching. They did get in line. Maria was in the back with Gretl in tow.

The clerk opened the door and pushed it open. Their room was similar to the lobby. They had stepped into a small sitting room; it too had a fireplace.

"This is lovely, sir."

"I'm glad you like it. Dinner service begins at five o'clock. We have learned that visitors are returning around that time; many seem to have hungry children. I'll leave you to make yourselves at home."

"Thank you, I know we will be down early for dinner." The clerk acknowledged Georg and left.

Kurt went exploring; he opened the drapes. "Look everyone, our room is on the lake."

"It faces west, son; we should see a beautiful sunset later."

They did get settled in their comfortable rooms; each one different yet very European.

"Before we go down to dinner, I think we should pray and talk together. It's true, we are refugees. Let's not forget that the Holy Family was refugees once. They had to escape to Egypt and stay for many years. Eventually, they were able to return to the land God gave them. I believe with all my heart that will be true for us too.

"In the twenty-third psalm, the psalmist tells us not to fear evil because God is always with us; it concludes with this: _I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever._ And now let's say the _Our Father_ together. The room filled with "Amens," which were loud and strong.

"Is everyone ready?"

"They're ready, darling. I hear poor Kurt's stomach."

"We can't have that; let's go,"

The maître d' knew who they were. He also knew people around Lucerne would soon learn as well. Still he kept their privacy and served them in a private dining room. Another room that reminded them of home; the colors of the wood on the walls were a peach on brown tone. One thing they did not have at home was a beautiful mural on the narrow side wall and a large fireplace with an attractive painting above it sitting in the corner.

The servers were waiting for them. One explained to the family. "Our food comes mostly from local farms; lots of vegetables, including potatoes. Our meat tonight is stewed chicken. Shall I begin to serve?"

"Yes, my youngest son is starved."

"I understand. My son is the same way." Kurt straightened up as if to stay, see I'm like all boys my age. The server also knew to serve Marta and Gretl smaller servings.

Maria took this few minutes to say the blessing. The food was as good as it had been described. The dessert was small; a vanilla cookie and a small piece of chocolate. It completed their meal nicely.

"Did you have enough, Kurt?" Louisa teased.

"I did. I'll be ready for an early breakfast."

Kurt and Louisa's banter gave them all cause for a laugh. "Let's go to our room and watched the sunset." Georg suggested.

They arrived with a few minutes to spare. The full sun was still in the sky; a big bright yellow ball. "It's going to go behind that mountain peak in about two minutes, children."

Their father was correct. They watched the bright yellow sun change from orange to red and then shades of pink remained. And the sky was a contrast in baby blue.

"Look father, the colors reflect off of the lake; it looks pink too."

"Makes this sunset extra special, Louisa."

"And we can still see the snow on the top of the mountain."

They watched until it got dark. Maria put on her mother's hat. "I think it's time to get ready for bed."

"We have more bathrooms this time, mother; it shouldn't take as long."

Louisa was correct; they were done in less than two hours. Gretl and Marta slept in the same twin bed; Brigitta had the other; Liesl and Louisa shared a room as did the boys. And of course Maria and Georg shared a private room with a large comfortable bed.

Georg told Maria what the man at the refugee office had told him. "I'm sure that made you very worried".

"It startled me but then I realized Lucerne was the safest place in the country."

"But being a refugee still hurts."

"Yes, I must move on. We've been given an opportunity many people in Austria won't get. They will have to endure living under German rule. We need to make our stay here in Switzerland as happy as we can."

"I think seven children will help."

"And we'll help us; shall we begin."

"I'm willing and ready."

The couple slept soundly; neither knew what tomorrow would bring.


	16. The Farm

The Farm

In the hotel, Kurt was the first to wake. His stomach woke him. He was ready for breakfast. He and Friedrich were waiting in the sitting room when Georg arrived. Kurt had opened the drapes.

"Have you been awake long?"

"Kurt woke me Father. We were both admiring the view from our window."

"Your mother went to check on the girls. I'm sure they will be ready soon."

Louisa asked. "Was Kurt waiting for you, Father?"

"He was."

"I suppose your stomach woke you."

"It did. I'm a growing eleven year old. Besides I'm looking forward to seeing more of this city."

"I agree with Kurt. Maybe we could go sightseeing after breakfast. What do you think, Georg?"

"Sounds like a plan. Did my youngest girls sleep well?"

"I slept like baby bear did in mother's story."

"Did you find a book, Maria?"

"Now, you know I didn't. It's an easy story to commit to memory. I think we should find some breakfast."

"Children follow us." Maria took Georg's arm. She was happy to see him in a better frame of mind.

They were greeted by the morning maître d'. "Are you ready to get an early start exploring our city?"

"That's the plan, sir."

The hotel chef also made delicious croissants and served them with the usual toppings. Again there was juice, milk, coffee and tea available. They selected from a menu.

When they were finished the maître d' addressed Georg and Maria. "The owner of the hotel wishes to speak to you."

"I wonder why. Do you know sir?"

"No sir, but I'm sure it's good. My servers will entertain your children. It won't take long."

"Father, Liesl and I will take charge."

"Okay." Georg stood and offered his hand to Maria. They were escorted to a small office.

"May I introduce, August Steinberger. He has some information to share with you. I'll return to the dining room with a basket of fruit."

"May I address you simply as Georg?"

"You may, sir; my titles of captain and baron belong to Austria. I begin my life as a common citizen."

"And you madam?"

"Maria is fine sir."

"I won't keep you wondering. I know you want to be settled as soon as possible. Would you be happy living on a farm?"

"My wife would be. I'm sure I could learn the ropes. Tell us more."

"There's an older couple whose own sons joined the Army years ago. When they left two of the gentlemen's nephews came to live with them. They have been called up to do their obligatory duty. The farm is much too demanding for the couple.

"They have a large farmhouse you could live in for free as long as your family kept the farm going. They live in a small cottage on the property; they would be there to answer all your questions.

"Maria, I see your eyes are smiling."

"They are. I grew up on a farm. It would be a wonderful experience for our children."

"Your thoughts, Georg."

"I must say, that idea did cross my mind, especially after seeing all the farms on the outskirts of Lucerne. The bus driver also told me it's the only way to have enough food for your family."

"Let's go take a look at it; it's not far. We can take one of the city busses."

"We'll get everyone ready and meet you in the lobby, August." Georg extended his hand; the two men shook hands. And then offered his hand to Maria; they held their giddiness inside until they were in the hall.

"I'm excited, sweetheart. Let's not tell the children where we're going."

"You know they're going to question us."

"That's okay. Mum is the word." Maria touched her husband's lips with her fingers; he kissed them. They took a deep breath before entering the dining room.

The maître d' was telling the children a story. The couple heard the tail end. "That's right children. People do believe Pontius Pilate is buried on that mountain. Why else would it be named Mount Pilatus?"

"Father, Mother, did you hear Mr. Garner."

"We did, sounds like a fascinating story. Your mother and I would like to hear the full story sometime. Right now we need to get freshened up. We're going on a short bus ride."

"Where to, Father?" Brigitta was close to him. He touched her nose. "You'll have to wait and see, questioning one." He tapped it gently and then led the family to their suite.

"I like surprises, Father."

"I think everyone will love this one, Marta."

The children didn't dilly-dally. Their father led them to the lobby. "Children, I want you to meet the owner of the hotel, August Steinberger."

"Hello, sir, I speak for all of us. We're pleased to meet you."

"Thank you, young lady, all of you can call me Mr. August." He saw Brigitta smile. "Yes, I'm named after the month just like Caesar was."

All the children laughed. "Let's go outside, the bus has arrived."

The family boarded. The driver took them through the narrow streets of this old part of the city and out to the countryside. The family recognized the scenery. They had traveled this road yesterday. Kurt ventured a guess as to where they were going.

"We're in farm land. Are we going to visit a farm?"

August answered him. "Yes, young man we are." He purposely didn't say anymore.

The children had their faces glued towards the windows. The bus soon turned down a dirt road. Maria was as anxious as the children. She and Georg had the seat behind the driver

"Oh my, this is beautiful."

The children were straining their necks to see it; they had to wait until they exited the bus. The driver soon brought it to a stop. The children immediately stood and were ready to exit. Maria was eager to get a good look at the farmhouse. She took Georg's hand and pulled him towards the now opened door.

"My wife is as excited as the children, August."

"That's good. It means she likes it. Children, follow your parents. I'll be last."

Now they had a good look at not only the farmhouse but the other structures too. They saw the cottage sitting several meters away, a barn and many fenced in pens. Behind the house cows were grazing.

It now dawned on the older children. Friedrich spoke what they were thinking. "Are we going to live here, Father?"

"That's the plan. Do you like it?"

"Like it, we love it!"

"That's a bold statement, Liesl."

"Maybe Father, I think we are all anxious to be settled."

"Are you all ready to be farm children?"

"I think we are, Mr. August." He saw nods from all of them.

The owners had seen them arrive; they stepped out the front door. August addressed them. "Allow me to introduce Heidi and Felix Sanger."

Georg immediately extended his hand to Felix. "I'm Georg and this is my wife Maria and our seven children."

"Welcome to the Sanger Farm; we heard your oohs and aahas."

"My wife led them; she grew up on a farm. She's going to teach me and the children how to be farmers."

"And Heidi and I will be here to help."

Felix and Heidi kept a secret. They knew all about the family. "Let's go look at the inside of the house; it's very comfortable."

The inside didn't surprise Maria. The walls were planks of a light colored wood; the windows were framed in a darker wood. The furniture was also wooden with large comfortable cushions in pale blue.

"This is beautiful, Heidi."

"I'm glad you like it, Maria. Let's have a look at the kitchen."

Felix spoke to Georg. "We get our electricity from propane gas which runs a generator. We also use the gas for cooking. All our rooms have fireplaces; they keep the room nice and toasty even on the very cold days."

"Maria, have you ever cooked on gas?"

"No, but I can learn."

"It's not difficult. A lighted match is used to light the burner. Let me show you. Always light the match before you turn on the gas; each burner is separate. To save on matches, Felix supplies me with wood sticks. I light them from the lit burner; it's easy."

"I'm sure I'll become an expert like you, Heidi."

They both heard Felix. "Let's go upstairs and have a look at the bathrooms and bedrooms."

Everything in the home was made from wood; walls and ceiling were covered in planks of it; doors, countertop and the bed frames. Felix encouraged the children to find their favorite room.

"Mother, I feel right at home here. I can't believe it has everything we need."

"And Mother, I found the perfect room for Gretl, Marta and me, come look."

"This is charming; you don't mind the top bunk, Brigitta?"

"I won't fall out; I don't toss and turn like Kurt does."

"How do you know?"

"Did you forget we shared a room once? I would see you with the covers off the bed and your legs hanging over the edge."

"Okay you two, Friedrich did you find a room for you and Kurt?"

"I did. It has two beds with blue linen."

Louisa saw another room. "I found its twin for Liesl and me. Ours has light rose linen,"

"Maria, did you see the master suite?"

"I did, Felix."

"It comes with its own bathroom." Felix added. "There are two small bathrooms for the children; each has a large bath tub. In the master there's a new shower as well as a tub. All of them have a coal stove to use in the winter. Your children sound like they're ready to move in."

"We are sir. I think living on a farm will be fun."

"Just remember Kurt, everyone has chores to do to keep a farm running smooth."

"I'm ready sir."

"Let's go down and meet the animals."

"Animals, mother?"

"Yes, Gretl, a farm has many kinds of animals. You can hold my hand."

Felix led them outside. Close by was a pen. "These are our goats, Pete and Twinkle."

"Those are interesting names, Mr. Felix."

"Our sons named them when we first got them. And this shaggy dog is Sebastian; he's getting up in years. He's very friendly; he loves to be petted." Which Kurt immediately did. Marta and Gretl were more timid.

"And under this tree sound to sleep are our cats, the black one is Tom, the one with golden stripes is Ginger. The grey cat with stripes is Tigger and last is Little Bo or Blackie as he sometimes called."

In the pen adjacent to the goats were rabbits; large fat rabbits. They brought admiration from the girls. "Do they have names too? Marta asked.

"Of course they do, Hansel and Gretl."

"Gretl, that's my name."

"Well you and Mrs. Gretl will be good friends. Let's walk out to the pasture."

"This small structure is the hen house. There are eight hens and they are great producers; they will give you more than you can use every day. I usually give the extra to a couple in the next farm."

"There are no fences, Mr. Felix. Don't the cows wander away?"

"No, they stay close by; they know who feeds them."

"We had one sit in the road and stop our bus. It took apples to make her move. Her name was Bessie."

"We don't have a Bessie; ours are named Daisy, Delilah, Dell and Doris."

"Your son's names again?"

"No Maria, Heidi named them. Now, you've seen everything but the garden and the fruit trees. What do you think, Georg?"

"I think it will be a wonderful way to stay busy as we watch the world grow darker."

"Father, can we sleep here tonight?"

"Is that what everyone wants to do?"

"He saw nods from all the children, including Gretl."

"If that's the plan, we should get back to the hotel. Felix, I'll send them back on the bus after lunch."

"Thanks August, Heidi and I will watch for them."

Maria and Georg were extremely happy that the children were excited about living on a farm. With nine pairs of hands the work wouldn't be difficult. They chattered for the entire trip.

Georg spoke to August in private. "My gut tells me you arranged this after reading about us in your paper."

"Yes, my chief maître d' was the first to ask if we could do something for you should you come to Lucerne. Something I knew was a high probability. If I was in your shoes I would have picked Lucerne. We both remembered the Sangers; I immediately went out to see them."

"I must tell you, I was really surprised with my children's enthusiasm. The older ones helped our gardener pick strawberries and tomatoes, but nothing like farm work."

"As you said, it will help pass the time until the world wakes up to Hitler's real motives. Did you have house staff back in Nonnberg?"

"Yes, four ladies who left the house when we did. One of them had a sister who lived close by. I doubt the Stormtroopers went to look for them; they're main concern was me. My butler, who had been my orderly in the navy, had swayed to the German's side; he did not report us. And the man, Max, who was in charge of planning the festival put himself in danger. My only hope is his smooching will talk him out of his predicament."

"Felix has a wireless; he also receives the daily paper from Lucerne. You need to keep yourself informed."

"Thank you for the advice. I better get to the dining room; my children are anxious to get back to the farm."

"Yes, I'll see you before you leave."

It was as Georg had told August. "Father, we're almost done eating. Can you hurry?"

"Slow down children, the farm isn't going away."

"We know. We want to get settled so we can do the afternoon chores."

"And, what will they be?" Georg asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"We're going to check the hens to see if they have laid anymore eggs."

"And later, we will bring the cows into the barn and milk them."

Liesl reacted to Kurt. "You know how do that?"

"Mr. Felix will teach me. I'm sure it's not difficult."

"I want to visit with Mrs. Gretl the rabbit. Mr. Felix told me I can feed her some carrots."

"Maria, do you have chores too?"

"Yes, I saw there were some greens to pick and some nice big tomatoes. Heidi will help me cook dinner."

"Since you have picked all the afternoon chores, I think I'll find a chair for an afternoon snooze."

"Father, you must earn your keep too."

"And where did those words come from, Brigitta?"

"From the story, Heidi; her mean aunt told her."

"Then I'll help your mother in the kitchen. I can peel potatoes."

The dining room was now rocking in laughter. Both parents had broad smiles. They couldn't have been happier.

They did finish lunch and hurried to pack up their belongings. Maria checked and re-checked their rooms. It was determined nothing was being left behind. They made a beeline for the front door. August was guarding it.

"Your bus is waiting; please come and visit someday. I want to hear all about your escapades on the farm."

"Thank you, August, I speak for my children. You found us a wonderful home; we don't feel like refugees."

"It was my privilege, Maria."

August stood there until the bus turned the corner. Mr. Garner was with him. "They're survivors; as my wife would say, God has more for them to do in this world."

"Mother, can we sing the Lonely Goatherd song?"

"When did you learn this new song?"

"Mother sang it to us so we wouldn't hear the thunderstorm. We were all in her bedroom."

"That's why I never heard it. The governess' room was on the opposite of the house. Did it chase Mr. Thunder away, Gretl?"

"It did, Father."

And so Maria and seven silly children sang all about the Goatherd. "I bet Heidi knows how to yodel."

"Yes, I'm sure she does."

"We turned onto the road to the farm. We're almost there." The driver announced.

"And I see Heidi and Felix waiting for us."

The bus pulled to a stop in front of the path to the farmhouse. The children immediately stood. Felix poked his head in the door. "Where are your parents?"

"In the back, Mr. Felix; they said we can get off first."

Georg thanked the driver. "I see your children are anxious to be settled."

"Yes, it seems that way; quite a surprise, sir, good day."

"Hello, again; Heidi and I were remembering your names; let's see if we were correct. This beautiful young women is Liesl, the oldest boy is Friedrich.

"Let me continue Felix. "You're Louisa; you have the responsibility of keeping Kurt in line."

"Sometimes he's impossible; one day he's a small boy and then the next all grown up."

"Yes, boys tend to do that. Don't worry Kurt, we understand boys."

"And I know the three girls, Brigitta is the learned one; wise beyond her years. And we could never forget Marta; she always has her companion with her. And Gretl is going to be friends with Mrs. Gretl the bunny rabbit."

"You did better than me. On my first night with the children, I forgot Kurt's name as I was saying my prayers. And I shouldn't; he made quite an impression when he told me his age."

"What did you say, Kurt?"

"I told her I was eleven almost. I wanted her to know I wouldn't be ten for long; it sounds so childish."

"Now we all know your name, Kurt. Why don't you put your things away and meet us out back by the table."

Maria and Georg lagged behind. "Kurt is all geared up to do chores. In fact they all are. They pressed Georg about his choice of a chore. He told them he would help us in the kitchen; he knows how to peel potatoes."

"No potatoes tonight, Georg. You can slice carrots. I always give them less than five minutes to cook; makes them easier to chew."

Felix took all the children with him. They did check the hen house for more eggs. And Friedrich, Kurt and even Louisa tried their hand at milking the cows. Felix complemented them. "Not bad for your first time; it will get easier to get the milk to go in the milk pail. Now you can help me put food in their troughs."

"Can we go see the rabbits now?"

"We can Gretl. Why don't you go inside and ask Heidi for some carrots? We'll wait outside the door."

"I had to beg father for these; he made believe we wouldn't have enough for dinner. Mrs. Heidi told him we would."

While the children visited with all the other animals, Georg asked Heidi about the government's strict rationing of not only food but textiles. "We're all going to need work clothes, what do you suggest?"

"I have some old clothes from the boys and the nephews. Some of the pants may even fit you, Georg. And some of the shirts may be suitable for the girls. I also have several coupons you can use. There's a distribution center not too far away. Felix can take you there."

"I sew Heidi. I'm very resourceful."

"That's an understatement, Maria."

"Now Georg, must you tell on me."

"Of course, now that we can both laugh. She made the children some play clothes out of old curtains. I was a grouchy old navy captain when Maria came to take care of the children; I ran a tight ship."

"That gives me an idea."

"You have some old curtains?"

"Not only curtains but a couple of plaid tablecloths. We could make skirts for you and the girls. We can save the coupons for you Georg in case I have nothing to fit you."

Liesl and Louisa joined them in the kitchen. "Are the chores completed?"

"Yes Father, the others are visiting with the animals. We thought we could help you."

"You can girls. You can set the table. What don't you wash your hands and then I'll show you where the plates and tableware are stored."

They didn't take long. "We're ready Mrs. Heidi."

She showed them a china cabinet where the plates and glasses were stored and the drawer full of silverware. "Before you get started we need to add two pieces to the middle. Girls, hold the other side to keep it from moving; I'll pull the table apart. Now we can place the extra leaves in place. And there's a large tablecloth in the long drawer."

"We can do the rest." The girls set eleven places; Heidi and Felix would eat with them most evenings. They heard the others enter the house and Kurt's usual words. "I'm starved."

"I bet you are all hungry tonight; you've been working hard. You better go upstairs and wash up."

The food was on the table when they returned; they took their seats. "I'll say grace tonight but then everyone needs to take a turn."

Maria invoked this grace. "Bless us, O Lord, and these Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty, through Christ our Lord." And everyone concluded with, "Amen."

They were hungry; there was very little talking. Liesl and Louisa helped Maria and Heidi with the dishes. They sat in the living room until it was time to go to bed.

"Morning comes early on a farm, children. You need a good night's sleep to do all the chores."

Everyone listened to Heidi. The couple said goodnight and left for the cottage. The children went to their rooms. Georg locked the house and joined Maria in their room.

Georg and Maria shared their thoughts in the privacy of their room. "I don't think any of us will forget today."

"I'm sure the Mother Abbess would tell us this was all part of God's plan for us."

"I'm sure she would, darling. Now it's our time."

They lay together waiting for their hearts to slow. "You know, we better put our nightclothes back on."

"Yes and leave the door unlatched in case someone gets spooked during the night."

And they did. They slept close without an inch between them.


	17. Life on the Farm

Life on the Farm

Daylight had barely broken but the farm animals were waking. The house was still when a scared voice screamed. "Mother, Mother," it woke Georg and Maria out of a sound sleep. "That's Gretl."

"And she's coming closer, Maria."

Suddenly the door flung wide opened. "What's that noise?"

Maria was sitting on the side of the bed. "Come here, tell me about the noise."

Maria had heard the noise; she was trying not to laugh. The noise sounded again.

"That noise."

"That's the good morning animal. The rooster is crowing, cock-a-doodle-do."

"Are you sure?"

"Let's go to the window." Maria sat Gretl on her hip. "See, there he is; on his rooster stand." They both saw the beautiful white rooster and heard him once again."

"Will he do that every morning?"

"I'm afraid so."

"We have company, Maria." Six heads peered into their room.

"Did you hear him too?"

"We heard him and your screams, Gretl."

"Liesl, you take Gretl with you. Let me dress and start breakfast so you can begin your morning chores."

"What a way to begin the day, darling."

"Hopefully she will get used to him."

Maria had made it down to the kitchen. She added water to the tea pot and lit a burner to bring it to a boil to make coffee and rest of the hot water would be used to brew tea. A knock on the kitchen door brought Heidi inside with an armful of clothes.

"Did you clean out a closet?"

"I knew the boys needed work pants. I found several pairs of pants I think they can wear. There may be a pair for Georg. I'm sure your family needs some clothes washed. We'll do that after breakfast, Maria."

"I don't know what I would do without you Heidi, thank you."

"I see you got an early start."

"The rooster scared poor Gretl; she woke us and the others."

"He loves to crow. I'm sure she will get used to him."

The ladies prepared a large pot of the hot cereal they had enjoyed. Maria would come to learn it would always be their favorite breakfast food. The cold cellar had a large supple of apples and other fruits in glass canning jars.

The boys put on a pair of pants Heidi had found for them. The ones they were wearing were put with the dirty clothes to be washed. The pair Heidi thought Georg could wear turned out to be too small. Later that morning, he and Felix took a trip to the distribution center.

Georg shared his thoughts. "Do you think the people who run this center will know me?"

"They may, are you worried about something?"

"I hope they don't think I'm taking clothes away from Swiss citizens."

"Georg, we're a very welcoming people; we would like to help everyone who comes to our borders seeking sanctuary. There will be a limit; our country can't possibly hold all of them. Hopefully, we can convince other nations to take their share. I see we're here. I have a good number of textile coupons; I traded with some of my friends. Let's see what they have,"

The clerk addressed Felix. "Are you in need of clothes?"

"Not me, my friend; he needs work clothes."

"We have an abundance of work clothes. Let me show you where to look."

He took them to the men's rack; he let them look in private. Georg easily found two pair of work pants, a warm jacket; plus another pair of shoes and boots for the winter. On the way home Georg's mind was not preoccupied; he noticed things they had walked by.

He asked Felix about the small house with a cross on its roof. "That's a Catholic Chapel; the Jesuit Seminary supplies the priests."

"Maria wondered if there was a church nearby; she'll be delighted."

"Heidi and I both noticed she seems so composed for a young woman."

"That's a good descriptive word. She has an extraordinary deep faith; it led her to Nonnberg Abbey. I had asked the Mother Abbess for someone to be a governess to my children for the summer; she was chosen. Maria told me she objected.

"l left for Vienna the very next day. Maria was all alone with the children for over a month. She had made my children very happy; I was still living in grief. After I yelled at her and she addressed me down like I was a new recruit, I heard singing. And it was my children who were singing; I was touched. I chastised myself as I received unconditional love from them. I also knew that Maria was special.

"I scared her with the attention I gave her. We danced an old Austrian folk dance. We both felt the electricity; Maria ran back to the Abbey. The wise Mother Abbess sent her back; having told her to look for her life.

"The business woman I got engaged to, told me I had to compromise with the Germans. I knew I could never marry her. Maria appeared to ask me permission for the children to go on a picnic the next day. She also wished Elsa and me happiness about our impending marriage. Elsa kindly told her the children were wrong; she left for Vienna.

"Maria and I found our lives, our love. Neither of us knew the future; we did marry quickly. We had time for a honeymoon which was cut short. I was furious with my friend who had arranged for the children to sing at the festival. After the Admiral came with my orders, Maria got an idea. We would sing and we would escape.

"The Stormtroopers searched the Abbey. Liesl's teenage boyfriend pulled a gun on me. She put herself in front of me and he backed down. Maria knew an easy way to get over the mountain to get to your country. She took us on a hike around it. Without Maria, I'm sure I would be in Bremerhaven right now."

"Someday one of you should write a book; it would serve as an inspiration to many."

"Maybe, Felix, first we must get through this war we both know is coming."

They arrived home just before lunch was served. The family would learn that Heidi had a multitude of recipes which used potatoes. Today's menu consisted of fried potato cheese pancakes and a large salad of greens from the garden.

Clothes were hanging on the clothesline. Maria saw Georg looking at them. "Washing clothes wasn't at all difficult. Liesl and Louisa helped me after Heidi showed us the procedure. I noticed you had an armful of clothes."

"Yes, I can stop wearing these nice pants; they should be washed on the next wash day. I also discovered something you have been wondering about."

"Did you find a church?"

"A small chapel is less than an a half of mile from here. There's only one Sunday Mass; it's at nine o'clock."

"I think we should plan on going this Sunday. We have a lot to thank God for."

"Yes, we do. I thank Him for you every day. I told Felix our story, a short version. It ended with my thought that without you I would be Bremerhaven now."

"I try not to think about it. We're here for a reason; one we will learn in time."

The family settled into a routine. Liesl and Louisa soon gave up competing with the boys. They both had become real farm children. Kurt was especially proud of his achievement in getting most of the milk in the milking pail. The girls helped Maria with household duties. They had watched carefully when Heidi explained how to wash clothes.

She had explained. "Very hot water is only used for towels and linens. Two pails of hot water to eight pails of cold water are used for everything else."

An electric washing machine agitated the clothes; then they were fed into a wringer to squeeze out the excess water. This was repeated after the clothes were removed from the rinse water. They would learn later about the drying room which was used during the winter.

They also helped their mother with the other household chores, washing dishes, keeping the kitchen floor clean; dusting and making beds. Over the course of the next couple of days, Maria and Heidi made skirts for herself and the girls. Some of Heidi's sons' shirts were also altered to fit them. As the cooler temperatures arrived, the ladies found some old blankets which could be made into capes.

Sunday came and even the children were anxious to go to church. "Children, let's not be too noticeable."

"I think that may be difficult Father."

"Why so, Brigitta?"

"It's not every day a family with seven children walks into a church out here in farmland."

"I suppose that could be true."

"Maybe we shouldn't sing."

"You can sing; just don't sing too loud." Maria suggested.

Even that didn't work. The priest saying Mass that morning did notice them. He spoke to Maria and Georg as they left. "Your family's singing added so much to our worship today. I don't think I've ever heard young children sound so professional. I hope you plan on joining us every Sunday."

"They have natural talent, Father. I was always taught that singing God's words is like praying twice. We're living in the Sanger farmhouse."

"That's good; I knew the farm was too big for the two of them. I'm Father Gregory."

"And I have a variation of your name. I'm Georg and my wife is Maria. Children, please tell Father your name."

"Maybe if I hear them again I may remember. Do you have chores to do this morning?"

"We did everything but clean the hen house and of course the cows get milked again and the hens may lay a few more eggs." Friedrich told him.

"My, you sound like old time farmers. Welcome to my church; I'll be here until the end of the month. I'm not sure who's on the schedule for next month."

"We better get home. My youngest son is famished."

"Yes, boys do get famished."

The children ran on ahead. "I think he knew about us, Georg."

"Seven children do give us away."

They did hurry home. Heidi had offered to cook breakfast for them. They attended Sunday services at a Reformed Church at eleven o'clock. Liesl and Louisa helped Maria with the dishes. Georg was reading the newspaper; today's edition didn't have any news about the Germans. He left in on the table and encouraged the older children to read it.

After Brigitta had read it she offered these words. "I miss all the books we had at home. Father, do you think there is a library in Lucerne?"

"I don't know. You should ask Heidi."

"I will Father."

Her opportunity came later that afternoon. "Mrs. Heidi, is there a library near-by?"

"There is Brigitta. I need to take your mother to visit it and register. Then you will be able to check out books the bus brings to all the farms. In the meantime, I have some books at the house. Why don't you help me bring them to your house?"

"Of course I will; I love to read."

Maria heard the chatter outside the kitchen door. "Look Mother, books to read!"

"I see. Let me help you before you lose a couple."

"And Maria, you and I need to go into town; you can register at the library and then your family can check our books from the mobile farm bus library."

"Yes and soon, I need some early readers for Gretl."

Maria made time to go into town with Heidi. They walked to the end of the dirt road and caught the bus to Lucerne. "If we have time, I'd like to do some window shopping. Christmas is going to be here soon. I hope I will find some gifts to buy for the children, especially for Marta and Gretl."

"I think you will. There are lots of crafters who bring out their wood toys close to Christmas. Lucerne has a large market place where they set up shop."

Their first stop was the library. "I see it's on the University campus."

"Yes, it's mostly run by students, Maria."

Maria also learned they had textbooks. They would prove to be useful in the future. Today, Maria checked out some early readers for Gretl and a couple more advanced ones for Marta. There were enough at home for the older children.

Maria was pleasantly surprised. Liesl and Louisa had started dinner. Even Georg was helping; he got his opportunity to peel potatoes. The girls were preparing another version of cheese potatoes with pieces of cured meat. And of course there were vegetables from the garden.

The summer gave way to fall; a colder one than they were accustomed to. Georg and the boys brought wood inside and stacked it by the fireplace in the living room. And he made sure the coal heaters for the bathrooms were ready for use. The extra blankets were put on the foot of all the beds.

Georg used the newspaper to teach current events to the older children. The first piece of concerning news involved an agreement the countries of France, Italy, and the United Kingdom had signed with Hitler's Germany to annex part of Czechoslovakia.

This brought questions from them. "What does this mean? Why did they do it?"

"They hoped to placate the Germans who thought their ethnic brothers and sisters were being treated badly. Do you know the meaning of the word placate?"

"It means to appease or satisfy."

"Correct, Friedrich. That's not all they did. This country allowed Germany to take control of the fortifications Czechoslovakia had built to protect itself."

"Do the Germans want to take control of Czechoslovakia like they did Austria?"

"I'm sure that is in their future plans."

"How terrible, Father. Mother explained to me that men have always wanted what isn't there's."

"Your mother is correct. Even the Bible has those stories. All we can do is pray."

"Yes, she told me that too."

The children were always eager to learn. Georg and Maria would each teach the little girls. Maria, reading and writing; Georg taught them mathematics and history

Maria also read the newspaper. She found a short article about the mistreatment of Jewish people living in Austria. The synagogues were burnt down along with Jewish businesses. Those people left everything and tried to make it to safety. It disturbed her.

"Georg, tell me about Hitler. He seems to have an immense dislike of Jewish people."

"He was born in Austria. His parents couldn't have been more different. His father was authoritarian to the extreme; his mother was more loving and also religious. Hitler's father died when he was in his early teens. He and his mother became very close almost obsessive.

She had surgery for breast cancer; it was performed by a Jewish doctor. She did not survive."

"I see. That's where his dislike of Jewish people began,"

"Probably, Maria, it was heightened by his living in Vienna. The mayor at the time felt the large population of Jewish people would take over his city. Hitler and the mayor were close friends; that contributed to it. Eventually he moved to Germany. He was attracted to the German Worker's Party. He made speeches which attracted large numbers. The Socialist Party elected him president; a position he never sought.

Shortly afterwards, he changed the name to the Nazi Party and the people elected him chancellor. He defied the treaty which ended the Great War by building an army again; his Stormtroopers and by requiring every boy in Germany to be a member of his youth army.

"And now I've heard his real objective is to control the world and purge it of all Jews and people with black skin. He's the devil himself, Maria."

"Please try to shield the children from learning about this."

"It will be difficult but we can try. Enough disturbing talk. Let's go to bed."

For now, Georg would always read every page of the newspaper before giving it to his children; eventually he wouldn't be able to shield them.

The late season vegetables were harvested. This was a task which the three youngest could do. They were thrilled to help. In a week Switzerland had its first snow of the season. It didn't leave more than four inches of snow. It was enough for them to play in for snowball fights and building snowmen.

Even in Switzerland there was a season called Indian Summer. It was very pleasant for another two weeks. It was now the second week of November. Logs for the fireplaces were stacked in the wood sheds to stay dry. Everyone had obtained a pair of rubber boots to wear as they did their chores.

Maria was already anticipating Christmas. She knew she wanted the family's celebration to be a thankful one; one that focused on the true meaning of Christmas. Maria knew they weren't poor; they had money to buy expensive gifts. There was little merchandise to buy. When she and Heidi went to the library Maria had noticed all the shops with handmade things. One had been a beautiful carved crèche. It was number one on her list.

She had asked Heidi about Christmas trees. Her response had surprised her. 'We never had a tree in the house. Felix and I thought it was a terrible waste.' She had shown Maria a fur tree Felix had planted near the house when her boys were little. It was now quite tall.

Maria remembered the rest. 'We decorate it for the animals.'

That night she shared her idea with Georg. "What do you think of the idea?"

"It's a wonderful idea. We can build a fire near-by and decorate it on Christmas Eve. We can still sing Silent Night around it before we eat dinner."

"The crèche will be the focal point of our celebration. We can make tiny gifts for the Christ Child and place them around him. Our gifts for the children will be near-by."

"Do you have ideas for gifts?"

"I noticed when Heidi and I went into town there were many locals selling their creations. I saw a doll for Gretl; the boys might like to learn how to carve figures we could get them a knife. I also saw a carved chess set. And there were many selling knitted items like mittens, scarves and caps."

It was now the Church's season of Advent. Maria didn't need an Advent Wreath; she followed another of Switzerland's customs. She didn't purchase an Advent Calendar. Instead, she had the scripture reading and prayer written on paper. The dates were written on the outside after they had been folded.

They had eaten brunch that first Sunday of Advent; Maria explained their celebrations of Advent.

"We've never done anything like this before, Mother. I think this will help us learn what happened to Mary and Joseph before Jesus was born."

"We agree with Liesl."

Georg and Maria went into town together and purchased gifts for the children. And Maria helped the children make the tiny gifts for the Christ Child.

And for twenty-four days the family read the verses, prayed the prayer and sang many Advent songs and enjoyed every minute. Starting on the twentieth day they began to make the garland for the animals and pine cones coated with bird seed. They were ready for Christmas Eve.

Father Benedict had an early Mass that day. For once the von Trapp children weren't the only children in attendance. There were several families with children there. Still their singing sounded above all the others.

After the benediction, he stood at the door. "Maria, the children sounded wonderful. I know their singing has been a blessing."

"Yes, Father, it brought us to this country to wait until we can return to Austria."

"Yes, Georg, just as Joseph and Mary brought Jesus back to Galilee. We both know what is about to happen before it is possible."

The family came home; built a fire and wrapped the tree. They held hands in a circle and sang Silent Night. Georg began, "Merry Christmas one and all." More Merry Christmas' and hugs hurried them inside. Their meal was waiting for them. Heidi and Felix had brought additional food. For once even Kurt confessed he had eaten too much.

They went into the living room to open their presents. They had received more than they expected. They admired the Crèche and concluded the evening with the singing of Christmas carols.

Maria and Georg didn't exchange gifts. They were grateful for their safety and well-being. Neither needed a material gift. In their bedroom they would share expressions of love.


	18. The Rumblings of War

The Rumblings of War

The couple cuddled close under the covers that Christmas Eve. "Maria, you managed to make this a wonderful celebration. It proves you don't need all that glitter and multitude of store bought presents; focusing on the true meaning of Christmas is so much better."

"I think the children appreciated it too. They understand we are very fortunate. Our freedom is more important than many material things. All of them understand we have much to be thankful for, especially our safety.

"Enough talking, now it's our time; love me Georg. We both need it."

And so they did. They still put their nightclothes on before falling asleep. They were about to enter a New Year. At church on that last Sunday of 1938, the family heard the story about the Holy Family's escape to Egypt. It brought comments when they arrived home.

It was Louisa who spoke. "Father's words about the escape of the Holy Family made me remember what Mother told us in the hotel room."

"I remember too. God saved us to be able to go back to Austria and help the people rebuild the country."

"That's correct, Friedrich. And like the Holy Family, we have to wait here until the time comes for us to return."

Georg didn't add his thoughts. He knew there would be a terrible war first. In four days the calendar changed. The family had become accustomed to reading a verse of scripture every day; they decided to continue. Every night before bed was the chosen time. The verse and prayer that first day of the New Year was a reflection on Jesus's Presentation in the Temple. Maria also said a prayer of thanks and asking God's providence to get them safely to the next one.

The year 1939 would be a year of extremes. It began normally; it snowed often and was an extremely cold. The children completed their outdoor chores quickly; they would only play in the snow for short periods of time. The extra time spent inside was put to good use. It was perfect for intense school lessons. Later that time would be shortened so they could enjoy the nicer weather.

While Georg and the older five children had their lessons in the living room with a fire in the fireplace, Maria had Marta and Gretl in the kitchen with her. It too had a fireplace and a small table the girls could use to do their writing, drawing or coloring.

Georg was a military man but he loved history. He started with this statement. "What we learn from history we don't really learn. Does anyone have an idea what that means?"

"I'll try Father."

"Okay Friedrich, we're listening."

"I think it means that people never change. They want to build a greater empire than the people who came before them."

"And that's why nations go to war with other nations." Liesl added.

"War is as old as mankind." Their father told them. "I doubt it will ever go away. No treaty is sufficient to keep men from wanting to rule the world. Children, Hitler is like that; I told your mother he has been filled with the devil. He's broken every treaty the Germans have signed."

"What did he do now?" Kurt asked.

"He broke a treaty with Britain that would limit the size of their navies. He recently approved a plan to increase his navy by 400 vessels."

"He really is a tyrant. Can he be stopped?"

"Only if the world wakes up and stops appeasing him. The problem is no country's people ever want to go to war unless it affects them. Why don't you find a book to read until lunch time. I'll go check on the students in the kitchen."

Gretl proudly showed him her printing and she read a very easy story to him. Marta had math problems to show him. She was learning to add.

"Can I help with lunch, Maria?"

"Yes, you can cut up the apples and pears. I need to watch the soup; cheese soup is a mess if it boils over. I also made a treat earlier. Heidi had enough sugar to make custard."

The others didn't read very long; they were ready for lunch. And after lunch were the afternoon chores. The family watched as the calendar was changed to February; a month which would bring the family some happy news.

Maria had been counting days and then weeks. Those weeks now added up to almost three months. She had something very special to tell her husband. Tonight was the night. February was also a very cold and snowy month. The couple was cuddled together under many blankets.

Maria had a habit of lying with her arms folded on Georg's chest and looking into Georg's eyes. She loved his eyes; she did her best to hide her news.

"Maria, do you see something different tonight?"

"No," but Maria turned the question on him. "I thought you might."

"Well, your smile is different; it's extremely full and bright; in fact your entire face radiates a beautiful glow. Do you have something to share?"

"You really don't know my husband of seven?"

That did it. Georg now had that all absorbing same smile, as he asked but already knew the answer. "Are you pregnant darling?"

"I am." Georg gave her a bear hug. "Oh. I better not squeeze you too hard. When did you first realize it?"

"After I missed my second cycle, I'm a week away from the third."

"I can't believe I didn't know; I suppose other things occupied my mind. Have you been sick in the morning?"

No, but I prefer tea to coffee and not too much of it either."

"When are you going to tell the children?"

"When I can't hold it inside anymore. I know the girls will want to know all about my pregnancy."

"They never knew when Agathe was pregnant; she always wore dresses with multiple crinolines. She was sick in the morning but she had people who took care of the others. They didn't need her. This will be all new for them."

"That's okay; I don't mind sharing what happens to me as this baby grows."

"We will need to find a midwife. I'm sure Heidi knows one. And I bet she could help out in an emergency. Isabel was like that. We better get some sleep. You need to start banking sleep time for later."

They both giggled. Maria knew that was impossible but it was a pleasant thought. They slept well.

While Maria waited to tell the children, the world didn't, especially Hitler. Georg kept the children up-to-date on the latest happenings. Hitler had indeed taken over Czechoslovakia, just as Georg had predicted.

It was now the middle of March. Maria was correcting the girl's papers when the older group walked into the kitchen. Friedrich waited for her to look up.

"Mother, you look especially beautiful."

"You do, Mother; you have a special glow about you."

Maria didn't answer either of them. "Where's your Father?"

The children's smiles had turned into smirks. She knew where to find. "Georg von Trapp have you been feeding the children things to tell. Now, tell me the truth."

He put his hands up; in the I give up position. "I was only supplying you with a way to tell them. Don't you think it's time?"

The older children spoke at once. "Yes, tell us Mother."

"Alright, let's sit down. Sometime later this summer they will be another mouth to feed."

"Gretl, that means you will no longer be the youngest. Our new baby will."

"That's nice Liesl but where is it now."

"When a man and a woman love each other as much as mother and father do, God made a special way for them to have a baby together. There's a special place inside women where they grow until they can be born."

"I still wish it didn't take so long; I'm tired of being the youngest." The others laughed at Gretl's comment. She was near Maria. She gave her a hug.

"Remember everyone, a new baby needs lots of your mother's time; you can't be jealous."

"Your father's right. I've learned to how to spend time with each of you; I'll be able to do that again very soon. You'll see."

Georg had been right; Liesl and Louisa wanted to know the details of her pregnancy. They asked what Georg had asked. "Have you been sick in the morning?"

"No, I've been lucky. And according to your father, I'm past the months when that usually happens. Now, I'm anxious to feel it move."

"Will you let us know?"

"Yes, but only after I tell your father."

Hitler was quiet, except for renouncing two non-aggression treaties. And all this was done under a threat from the Prime Minister of Britain that it wouldn't allow Germany to dominate the world.

Heidi found Maria alone one day in the kitchen. "Maria, you can share; I know the signs."

"I thought you might."

"When, dear?"

"Sometime near the middle of August."

"Your dresses you brought with you will probably fit you until the end; I can alter them slightly if they don't. There's also a midwife I know who comes out to the farms. She's a lovely woman and I'm here to answer your questions."

"Georg told me he thought you would be knowledgeable; after all you did have two children."

"My pleasure, Maria, I also wanted to tell you the distribution center will have flour and sugar next week."

"That's good. I know the children miss having biscuits."

"We all do. Let me help you with dinner."

Heidi would continue to help her as the calendar month changed again. It was already the middle of April. The couple was in bed; Maria's hands were on her tummy bulge. She loved to feel it. Tonight she startled her husband with an outburst.

"Give me your hand!"

She placed it on her tummy bulge. "Can you feel him?"

"I can. Is this the first you felt it?"

"Now I know what I felt last week. I thought it was my food digesting."

"And you gave the baby a sex, are you trying to get my hopes up?

"So I did. 'Him' sounds better; 'it' doesn't sound human."

"I suppose. You better stick with baby around the children. I'm sure the boys are hoping for a boy and the girls a girl. What are you hoping for?"

"A healthy one."

"Ditto, darling."

"In about four months we'll know."

The April and early May weather was beautiful. The snow was gone along with the severe cold. Maria and the girls would take long walks; admiring all the flowers and enjoying the butterflies. She would always lie on the sofa afterwards. The children usually read in the afternoon. This was the day she startled them.

"Children, come here quickly if you want to feel the baby move!"

Liesl was first. "I do feel it; it's not very hard."

"No, it isn't. The kicks will get stronger and stronger. Your father told me they may begin to wake me up at night. I think it's a way to get the mommy ready for all those middle of the night feedings."

All the children felt her tummy bulge. Gretl though it tickled. Maria would continue to let them feel the baby as the weeks went by.

The entire family went to the distribution center for baby things. They needed no coupons; baby clothes were given away. They were very basic; mostly white. They received two dozen diapers; five sleep sacks, three sheets for the cradle Heidi had given them and five blankets and two summer hats. They would return many times as the baby grew.

All of them were anticipating the baby's birth. Maria and Georg had met Miriam; a strong woman of faith who knew her trade well. They both felt Maria was in good hands.

As the middle of August approached, Maria was never left alone. Both Heidi and Georg knew childbirth could be unpredictable. Often the first time mother-to-be doesn't even realize she's in labor.

Heidi was observant. Today was one when Maria couldn't sit still. She seemed to want to be active all the time. Heidi continued to observe. She didn't want to worry anyone. Maria had a sleepless night that night although Georg did know when she had gotten out of bed.

Maria was returning to bed after a trip to the bathroom. Georg saw her grab her stomach and speak. "Something's happening Georg."

He stayed calm. "Let me help you get back in bed. I'm going to wake Liesl and Louisa. They had been schooled. Liesl would hurry to Heidi's house; Louisa would find the birthing supplies.

Even so, they were frantic when they heard their father's voice. Liesl was so surprised to find Heidi waiting in their front room. Felix drove the truck to Miriam's house.

Her housekeeper knew him and why he was there. Within moments, Miriam was ready to go. Felix was nervous; he drove as fast as it was safe to do. Miriam wasn't worried.

All the children were awake and waiting for them outside. "Is it time for a new brother or sisters, children?"

"Father said to hurry."

Heidi and Felix stayed with the children as Maria continued the birth process upstairs in the master bedroom.

As soon as Miriam entered the bedroom she heard. "Maria tells me she has a lot of pressure."

"That's good, Maria. Let me take a look."

Shyness and modesty take a back seat during this process. Maria's mind was already focused on birthing this baby. Georg and Miriam worked as a team. The contractions were now long and with few seconds between them. Maria wasn't about to scream; she knew it was a waste of energy.

Her face was beet red as she pushed with all her might. Suddenly, she heard Miriam. "Open your mouth and pant like a dog. It won't be long." She wanted a controlled exit for this baby.

"Okay, you can push with this contraction."

Miriam's hand was ready to receive the head as it emerged. With a towel she wiped its face and inside its mouth. Her other hand help release the baby's top shoulder. Now she raised the baby to birth the other one; she was ready to catch the slippery baby.

The baby came out of his warm wet sac and the cold air of the outside world made the baby let out music to all that were in the room. The baby cried and cried. Miriam held the baby so both Georg and Maria could see all of him.

"Congratulations, you have a son. Let me cut the cord and you can hold him Maria."

"He sounds wonderful." Maria said as the tears of happiness flowed.

"He's got a great pair of lungs. I'm sure the children can hear him downstairs."

Their father was correct. They were dancing in a circle they were so happy. The crying had stopped. "Mother must be holding the baby." Liesl told them.

"I hope father comes down soon as tell us if it a boy or girl."

"He will Kurt. Remember children, the most important thing is a healthy baby and that the new mommy is too." Heidi reminded them.

Georg did appear. He tried not to show his delight; Liesl was perceptive. "I think we have another boy in the family."

"We do."

"Does he have a name?"

"Not yet, believe it or not your mother and I never discussed any names."

"Is he big?"

"Bigger than I expected."

"Miriam will weigh him after she takes care of your mother."

Miriam was expecting Georg to return. She heard his knock. "All clear, Georg, come help me weigh him."

Miriam had him wrapped in a blanket; two ends were tied together. A hook went under the knot; it was attached to a hand held scale. "Georg, take the scale and raise it; I have my hands under him. Tell me the numbers you see."

"Eight pounds, two ounces." As soon as he read them she took the baby in her arms.

Maria's euphoria would wear off soon. Miriam reminded Georg. "Maria's going to need to rest; go get the children."

They were waiting for him. "Can we see him now?"

"Hurry, Miriam tells me your mother will probably fall off to sleep soon; having a baby is hard work."

Maria was waiting for them. "Come close children and you can have a look at your big baby brother."

"How much does he weigh?"

"He's all boy, at eight pounds two ounces." Maria unwrapped him so they could have a good look. He yawned.

"Oh, how cute." Gretl was all smiles when she looked at her new brother.

"He's tired too, children. He and your mother both need a little nap."

"Come with me children; Liesl and I will heat some of the soup your mother made."

Liesl asked Heidi. "Did you know mother might have the baby this morning?"

"I knew she was in labor most of yesterday."

"How did you know?"

"Women show it in different ways; one is the need to stay busy. Your mind doesn't recognize early stages of labor. You only know you feel better when you move around. Some women get a big burst of energy and begin to clean the house."

"I remember now, mother was always walking around yesterday. That's why you were expecting me this morning."

"Yes, but I didn't think the baby would be born so soon."

"Thank you for being such a wonderful friend to all of us."

"You know, Liesl I wouldn't want it to be any different; your family is special. We need to fill the bowls. Your brothers and sisters are waiting."

Heidi would continue to be a big help. Liesl and Louisa were as well. August twenty-first had great meaning to the couple; it had a double celebration. It was the couple's wedding day and now the Birthday of their son.

The boy baby remained nameless for a day. The couple had narrowed their choice to two; Samuel Georg or Joseph Georg.

Georg made the final decision. "Joseph will eventually know a new Austria. His life will be proof we did the right thing."

"Our Joseph will do justice to his name. The two most famous Josephs were men of compassion and strong believers in God's destiny for them.

"We better get some sleep. He already likes to eat."


	19. The Early War Years

The Early War Years

As the bright light of Joseph's Baptismal candle burned, the world was growing darker. The date was September third, Germany had invaded Poland. France and Britain immediately declared war on Germany.

Georg read with interest a short article in the newspaper several days later. It peaked his interest because it involved one of Germany's newest and greatest submarines. He read with disgust the sinking of the British passenger ship, the Athenia. The article also included the sinking of a British merchant vessel, the Bosnia. It didn't matter that lives were saved in both attacks; it was the fact in involved innocent persons.

He kept this information to himself. He didn't want to ruin the euphoria of the home since Joseph was born. He relished at watching Gretl when she was allowed to hold him. He and Maria laughed at her comment. "When will he wake up? He sure does sleep a lot."

"I know he does Gretl. Your father assures me this won't last forever. He needs all this sleep to grow."

And Liesl would add. "You slept that much too little girl; we all did."

"I hear you. But I don't know the color of his eyes."

"Your father also told me his eye color will change; so none of us know."

"Babies sure are complicated. Mother, you can have Joseph. I'll go play with my doll. Her eyes are brown and I know they won't change." Gretl ran off.

"She really is perturbed."

"I think she was expecting an instant playmate. Brigitta was like that, only she already spoke her mind."

"Father, are you telling stories?"

"That's a complement, Brigitta." She laughed.

By the end of September, the children's lessons began again. Joseph and his cradle were placed in the kitchen with his mother and the youngest girls. Georg left history behind for now; he concentrated on mathematics, geometry in particular.

They did keep up with the news. Now they would gather around the wireless to listen to the evening news broadcast. Tonight Georg tuned the radio to a clear station. The family heard. "This is Edward R. Murrow reporting to you from Great Britain. The parliament struggles with the news coming from Germany and the Soviet Union."

Everyone had listened to the news broadcast. It brought this comment from Maria. "I've never known much about this country called the Soviet Union. Can you tell us anything Georg?"

"I'll tell you what I remember. It's an ancient country formed of migrating peoples and ancient kingdoms. They had internal struggles for many years. When they aligned with the Russian Orthodox Church, they became more stable. This didn't last, they too had a revolution.

"When Peter the Great took power and then Catherine the Great ruled, the country began to modernize. They built beautiful cities. And the arts like painting and the ballet flourished.

"Then came Napoleon; he already had all the rest of Europe; this was to be his greatest conquest. His troops weren't prepared for the harsh winter; they eventually retreated. Russia emerged more powerful than ever from the Napoleonic era, its internal tensions began to increase.

"As the Industrial Revolution bought prosperity, it also brought workers' dissent; they formed the Social Democratic Party. Eventually they split into two camps, the radicals and the moderates. At this time the world was crumbling, the Great War was beginning on the country's western border. Russia was unprepared militarily or industrially, the country suffered demoralizing defeats, severe food shortages, and soon an economic collapse. The people revolted.

"This internal struggle brought a man named Lenin to power. He established a new economic policy which brought about several years of relative prosperity. The government became stable and the country rebuilt its infrastructure.

"When he died, a man named Stalin came to power. He is much different; his rule limits the people's freedoms. He has his own type of Stormtroopers. He and Germany are friendly now but my gut tells me Hitler will invade Russia one day."

"How depressing and to think this is the world Joseph was born into."

"I know, Maria. We must remain positive and believe this evil will be defeated. Joseph will help us; we must stay upbeat for him."

Georg also knew things about Japan and China; he chose not to share them. They weren't in the news because they didn't affect Europe. He was sure they would be one day very soon.

Joseph continued to be the distraction the family needed. Maria had discovered one cradle to be very inconvenient. She voiced an idea.

"Georg, I know Joseph is still small but I think we should bring the crib to our bedroom and keep the cradle downstairs, permanently."

"I don't see why not. Let me see if Felix has some tools. We will need to take it apart to get it through the door."

Felix returned with him to help. They had it reconstructed in less than an hour. The couple learned that night that Joseph didn't care where he slept.

Miriam came to check on Joseph and his mother on his one month Birthday. She asked about his eating schedule. "He's satisfied for three hours now. I sleep in when the farmers get up; Liesl and Louisa are cooking breakfast. And they watch him in the afternoon while I take a nap. Everyone's happy."

"Sounds perfect, now let me take a look at this perfect baby. Just by looking at his face I can tell he's put on weight. Now let me check his belly button. Great, it healed nicely. I'll add this to my report for his Birth Certificate. It will come to me so I can sign it. I'll bring it to you. Remember, you can still call me if any problems come up."

"I will Miriam. Stop by anytime you're out this way."

"I hear him Maria; you tend to him. I can see myself out, good day"

She ran into Gretl on the path. "Is my brother growing?"

"He is. Are you helping mommy?"

"I watch him when she needs to go to the bathroom."

"That's a nice helper." Gretl dashed into the house. Miriam smiled. She had never seen children adapt to a new mother so well. She was glad.

Meanwhile the war in Poland continued. The details were reported during the evening news broadcast. The French had mounted an offense but was defeated in a few days. The German troops had functioned at high speed; they brought havoc among the military and the civilian population. And as per a secret agreement with the Soviet Union, they attack Poland over their common border. In five weeks, Poland was no more.

The Soviet Union was just as aggressive as Germany; they conquered several countries including Finland. The Germans were quiet for a few months. They did some internal housekeeping. The world learned about the Jewish people in Czechoslovakia and Austria being transported to Poland; no one knew why

October came in wet; it rained for three or four days. Maria and the girls had cabin fever. They were glad when it stopped and they could go for walks. Joseph was wrapped in blankets and was carried. He didn't always sleep. He was awake more; Gretl was thrilled.

"Joseph likes all these different colored leaves too. Come see what happens when I wiggle this branch."

"He follows it with his eyes."

"Yes, Marta he does. When we get home I want you to color some pictures for him. Maybe your father and Mr. Felix can hang them near his cradle."

"That's a wonderful idea. Did you hear mother, Joseph?"

"Did he smile at me?"

"He makes smiles all the time. I think he has happy thoughts. Your father told me he would smile at our faces in a few weeks."

Felix and Georg were able to construct a mobile near the cradle to hang the children's colorful pictures. They loved to watch him follow them when they jiggled the strings.

November was all about the Baby Joseph. He smiled at everyone and everything. Maria thought he laughed. He loved to grab your finger and hang on tight. He now held his head high and looked all around. He provided so much entertainment they paid no attention to the war.

December was the same and the celebration of Christmas centered on him. They ended 1939 on a high note. After December thirty-first, it became 1940, a pivotal year for the war.

Again during the early months of the year, the children focused on their studies. Friedrich asked the question which interested everyone. "I thought Great Britain and France declared war on Germany. Are they fighting a different kind of war?"

"Great question Son and I don't have a good answer. I can only speculate. Maybe they're hoping for a peaceful agreement. Like I told you before, the people may not understand the necessity of war. Hopefully, they are preparing."

The news broadcast by Edward R. Murrow that evening shed some light. The family listened intently as the broadcast began. "Good evening, tonight I will share with you the preparations for war. Britain has been busy these last few months. It like the rest of the free world has an exhausted list of items which are in short supply and therefore are rationed."

"That's the same as Switzerland, Father."

"It is, Brigitta,"

Murrow continued. "Those underground rail tunnels are going to serve the people well. They have been equipped to be used during bombing raids; the people may even sleep in them. And finally, as a precaution, children and some women are being taken to the country to live. There's nothing there worth bombing."

"How sad, Father." Louisa spoke for all of them.

"It is, but necessary; it will ensure the lineage of their families." Maria felt the urge to bring Joseph closer to her body; he of course was oblivious to the reason. He smiled.

"And in conclusion, the Army, the Royal Air Force and the Navy are all better prepared. Of course the royal navy had always been Britain's strength. She's been at work protecting the Atlantic; keeping open the shipping channels. Where the British Navy stops, the United States Navy continues; they are very much partners in what will probably become a war on the oceans of the world. Good night from London, this is Edward R. Murrow signing off."

"That last comment doesn't sound good, Georg."

"No it doesn't, Maria." He decided to say no more. His military background told him this war was really and truly going to be world-wide.

Spring is usually thought of as a season of rebirth. The Christian church celebrates Easter; which for them celebrates the Resurrection of Jesus; a belief of great comfort for the people. This happy season was about to be shattered.

The family was enjoying the good weather that comes with the spring. It was so nice that often ate at the outside table for lunch. Everyone took their turn holding Joseph; he didn't care who held him.

Their peace and quiet was suddenly invaded with the roar of aircraft engines. Right before their eyes they saw the beginning of the real war. "Father, what's happening?" Gretl shouted as she ran to him for protection.

And Kurt asked. "Are they going to drop bombs on us?"

Georg held little Gretl tight and tried to be optimist. "I don't think they will Kurt." The family continued to watch.

The aircraft gunners exchanged fire power. They saw the squad of planes retreat to the east. Georg knew the Germans had been turned away. There had also been fire power from the entrenched Swiss army in their mountain caves.

Heidi and Felix had been watching from their porch. When it was over they hurried to the family. "Our sons told us they were expecting the Germans to test our defenses. We may not fight in this war but we can and will protect ourselves."

"Do you think they may try again?"

"Impossible to know, Georg. I do think our airspace will be used for them to get to Great Britain. Hitler is on the move; the world is his desire."

His family heard all this. Georg spoke to reassure them. "The force of good is greater than that of the devil. Countries of the world will forget their trifle differences and will conquer it. We must believe."

They did try again; it lasted six days. And there was another air battle in June. The Swiss did not want to provoke the Germans any further. They made an agreement to stop. Even with this agreement, the Swiss airspace would be penetrated many times by fighter planes from both sides.

After this Maria never wanted to walk very far away from the complex. She and the girls and Joseph would stay within the boundaries of the farm. They would take Joseph out to the pasture to visit with the four cows; they never minded his pettings which were more like tip-toe slaps. They kept right on eating. The same was true for Sebastian.

Maria introduced him to mister cock-a-doodle-do. It didn't matter the time of day; he could always be enticed to crow. Joseph wasn't scared; his cooing even made him crow. Maria laughed as she remembered Gretl. Joseph met all the farm animals including the hens.

The month of May brought depressing news. They heard or read about the happenings. The Germans started their aggression by invading both Belgium and Holland. The British, who had been distressed with their leader Chamberlain's lack of spine against the Germans, forced him to resign. Winston Churchill became the Prime Minister as well as the Defense Minister. Chamberlain gave him his full support.

The British and their allies, the French were no match against the German Army. It no longer fought like it had in the Great War; it used military tactics the world had never seen. They forced the combined armies of Britain and France to retreat and many were rescued in the famous Operation Dynamo. It used hundreds of private and military vessels to rescue many of the men trapped on the coast by the Germans.

Charles de Gaulle had fled to Britain. He was recognized as the leader of Free France. He played a pivotal role in organizing troops that would later lead to the allies' eventual occupation of France.

It was now July. Joseph was sleeping around six hours a night. Maria's hearing was still acute. The stillness of the night was pierced by a low, loud rumble. "Georg, what's that noise?"

Georg still slept soundly; he had garnered that talent from years on a submarine. He did arouse easily. "What noise, Maria?"

They both heard it again; Georg leaped to the window. They were low; he saw the aircraft headed west. "It's from airplanes. I'm sure they're on the way to Great Britain. Did the noise wake Joseph?"

"No, he's still asleep. Georg, why is all this happening?" She cried in his arms.

"I know it upsets you; but you do know."

"Yes, the sadness of it all still upsets me. I had to let it out; I know I must be strong for Joseph and our older children."

"Come cuddle with me; they don't need two sleepy parents."

They did fall asleep; Maria heard Joseph around five in the morning. Her frame of mind was improved. She was also grateful that none of the others had heard the airplanes.

They would learn that the Swiss government had sent German an ultimatum. The next time they flew over Swiss airspace; they would be shot down. The Germans listened.

In the weeks ahead, Murrow would report about the air attacks on Britain. On one occasion he stood outside and let the world hear the air raid sirens; on another occasion he took his broadcast inside an air raid shelter.

The Royal Air Force had struck back; it bombed the heck out of Berlin. Its citizens were surprised; they had been told it would never happen. The Germans retaliated by bombing Britain's cities; they hoped to bring Britain to its knees. They were wrong.

The world would see the calendar change to 1941. For several months there were day raids and then night raids. They underestimated the will of the people. The German airforce had been decimated. During this time, Italy's dictator, Mussolini had taken the side of Germany and had entered the war. The war now included most of Europe.

The only bright spot 1941 came from Maria. It was April. She re-enacted her act when she told Georg she was pregnant with Joseph. He was smarter this time. He asked. "When is this baby expected?"

"Probably sometime in early September."

Maria would keep it a surprise for many weeks. She wanted Joseph to be the center of attention. She achieved her goal for a while. Liesl was very perceptive. She had one of those rare moments alone with her mother.

"I think you're keeping a secret, Mother."

"I thought you might know. The baby's due in September. I wanted Joseph to have all the attention."

"Oh he is; I must be on my toes. I can't believe how fast he can walk."

"And he's done it since day one. I remember seeing him crawl over to a chair and pulling on it to stand. The next thing I knew he was walking to me."

"I remember; we heard your happy scream and came running. Do you think it will be a girl?"

"Maybe, Liesl, my pregnancy seems different; nothing specific, just different."

Maria didn't share her secret hope. It was for a girl. Perhaps she thought Gretl would like a little sister.

War was on the ground, in the skies and all the waters. Britain and a few minor countries were the only one's fighting Germany. And Germany had indeed invaded the Soviet Union. The United States' support came in the form of equipment. They would lend planes, ships and submarines to Britain in an agreement to be paid back at a later time. And they loaned the Soviet Union a large sum of money; it helped them chase the Germans out of their country.

The family tried not to dwell on it; there was nothing they could do to make it go away. Almost every day they got a constant reminder. They could hear airplanes, night and day. They weren't entering Swiss airspace; they stayed just a few feet from the border.

Maria would take Joseph out front and led him run around. Today she saw a familiar figure on the lower end of the path. Joseph spotted her too. He took running toddler steps, shouting. "Miri, Miri," Miriam hurried to him and scooped him into her arms. "Very good, Joseph, one day you will be able to say my name. I see you and mommy are enjoying this nice weather."

"We are. What brings you out this way?"

"A new baby in the farm about a half mile away, you look wonderful."

"I feel wonderful."

"You're carrying this baby differently."

"Could it be a girl?"

"Maybe, I think it will be smaller than Joseph. I only came to say hello. I told my driver to meet me here. I'll stop by again in a couple of weeks."

"Say goodbye, Joseph."

"Bye, Miri," he waived bye-bye.

Miriam came by almost weekly; something told her Maria may not make it to September. And she didn't. It was one week past Joseph's Birthday. Miriam's timing was perfect. She saw Liesl dash to Heidi's home. She called to her. "Liesl were you going to send for me?"

"Miriam, how did you know? Father thinks mother is going to have the baby today."

"A feeling I had; let's go find her."

The master bedroom door wasn't closed. "Father, Miriam's here."

"That was quick."

"She was coming to check on her."

"Tell me what you're feeling, Maria."

"Waves of tightness and my back hurts."

"All signs of labor; Liesl you and Louisa need to find the birthing supplies."

While the girls prepared the bed, Miriam asked a few more question. "When did this begin?"

"They woke her up," Georg answered.

"Do you have pressure?"

"Some, but not like with Joseph."

"I need to you to lie down so I can feel your belly. No need for anyone to run off."

Miriam felt Maria's belly and timed her contractions. After the contraction was over she pushed on the baby. "The baby is not in the inlet yet; its head is pressing on your back. I want you to lie on your right side. It will help get it into position."

"We better go tell everyone, Father."

"Yes, tell them your mother is fine."

The girls left. They got this question. "Will the baby be born soon?"

"I don't know Marta."

"Can we sit in the hall and sing while we wait?"

"Mother would love to hear you sing; but not too loud."

Maria did hear them; she breathed to the rhythm of the music. Miriam checked her thirty minutes later. "The baby's turned; you will begin to feel pressure soon."

Miriam also sensed the baby would come fast; she knew it was smaller than Joseph. "Can I push? It's moving."

"I'm ready." And she was; her apron was on, her hands were in gloves. It wasn't born immediately; Maria pushed for about twenty minutes when she heard. "Pant Maria, I see head."

Georg was right there to coach her. He repeated Miriam's instruction. "Okay, a slow sustained push," a direction almost impossible to follow. Miriam stopped a quick exit with her hand. "One more will do it."

Maria felt the head exit. She held her breath so Miriam could deliver the baby. And just like Joseph, this baby cried and cried. "Well, you two; take a look; you have a beautiful little girl."

Georg kissed Maria's cheek. "She looks like you."

Maria couldn't see her clearly; those tears of joy distorted her vision. Miriam gave her a once over; cut the cord and wrapped her in a blanket before handing her to Maria.

Seven young people stood outside the door. "Did we hear the word, girl?"

Georg answered loudly. "Yes you did."

The others were very pleased. On August twenty-eight, Christina Marie became the joy the family needed.

The war was all around them. The world suffered another blow on December seventh. The day the United States entered the war. It was as Georg had predicted; it was a going to be a world-wide war.


	20. The End of the War

The End of the War

Christina and Joseph were the light of the world for this family. The peoples of the earth felt it shake from the thousands of bombs and only God knows how many bullets were fired.

Georg followed America's entry into the war after Japan's surprise attack on Pearl Harbor and the ships and submarines moored there. The date was December 7, 1941. He knew it had been a quarter of a century since America had closed up her war machine at the end of the Great War. He also knew they had entered a war they didn't want to be a part of; now it had no choice.

While the world had fought in that first war, Japan had been building its military, an army and a navy. In addition Japan and China had been at war multiple times. The Far East was just that, far away and no one paid it much attention. Now the world knew and Japan had to be reckoned with.

It wouldn't be until April 1942 that the United States would be ready to strike back at Japan. His children being three years older than when they escaped Austria asked lots of questions.

Friedrich asked one simple one. "Who are the good guys?"

"That's an interesting way to ask who are the allies, Friedrich. Those fighting to save the world are Great Britain, the Soviet Union, and now the United States and China; a French leader Charles de Gaulle, living in Great Britain has an army as well. Most all the other countries are in the axis of evil."

"This is so awful, Georg. I know I said it before, how distressing for Joseph and now Christina to have been born into this world at this time."

"Think of it this way Maria. They will live to see the prosperity and peace that will eventually come; I'm certain of it."

He also knew, it was no time soon. The preparation season of the Church known as Advent had an unusual air of sadness surrounding it. Maria made sure Christmas was celebrated with gusto. Christina was too young but Joseph wasn't. He listened attentively to the singing of Christmas carols as they prepared for Christmas Eve around their outdoor decorated Christmas tree.

Maria and Heidi had taken a trip to Lucerne; Maria was able to buy some handmade toys. For Joseph she found a toy train set. It had no track; he could push it on the floor. Another vendor had a set of blocks; and for Christina she found a very small doll with a painted face; the doll had bells inside to make it jingle. In addition, she bought a beautiful handmade blanket in pink.

All the others received new gloves; a pair for outdoor chores and another for taking winter walks. Everyone hoped the New Year, 1942 would bring an end to the war. Sadly that was not to be, although the United States entry into the war did change its direction.

The war in the Far East began in April with a surprise air attack on Japan by the United States. An attack which was only partially successful. The weather had caused the planes to stray off their route. Some of the planes crashed or their pilots bailed out, many over China. The world would soon know that Japan's leaders shared Hitler's evil ways; they hunted for those in China, killing over a quarter-million of Chinese in the process.

The United States was not deterred. It continued to engage the Japanese. By now the United States war machine was in high gear. Its people welcomed the work which had been non-existent during the Great Depression. The pace at which they built ships, submarines and airplanes was mind-boggling.

Georg would soon have his thought about Germany come true; it had indeed invaded the Soviet Union. The German henchmen continued to cleanse the population of Europe; people heard horror stories they chose not to believe.

The family still heard the airplanes and they knew there was fighting; Georg chose not to discuss it. The war news upset everyone. They had family time; evenings became game time and time for singing. Both Joseph and Christina grew; they were happy. And that's how the family lived.

In August of 1942 they celebrated Joseph's third Birthday along with his parent's third wedding anniversary; and on August twenty-eight, Christina all-important first Birthday.

It was the first week of September. Felix brought an Army General to see Georg. He found Kurt first. "Hello Kurt, is your father in the house or doing chores?"

"He's inside. I'll tell him you are here. I won't tell him your surprise."

"He's a nice young man Felix."

"All Georg's children are. I've never heard them bicker; they do love to tease."

They both heard Georg. "An army General, Kurt?"

"I think so, Father; he has a lot of medals on his uniform." Georg opened the door.

"Captain, allow me to introduce you to General Henri Gusan."

"Hello sir, I prefer Georg, Georg von Trapp."

"Let's go sit on the bench out back." Felix suggested.

They arrived. Henri began the conversation. "I've been in contact with a friend of yours from Austria. Helmut Eberfeld says hello."

Now Georg was very interested. "How sir?"

"He operates a ham radio from his property. I want to get you trained to operate one. Helmut has a contact in Germany."

"Of course I'd love to be able to speak to him. Is there a purpose?"

"This German General has information about internal struggles within the ranks of the Stormtroopers. He has told Helmut in no uncertain terms that the allies will defeat Hitler. We need to prepare for your return to Austria. The people will see you as the Biblical Joseph; one coming home to restore Austria to greatness."

"I must say, I'm flattered General. That's a very bold statement."

"Then, your answer is yes?"

"It is. What do I need to do?"

"In a few days, my assistant, Aaron will come by with a radio and will teach you. This house looks like it has a third floor."

"It does." Felix answered.

"Good, a perfect spot for excellent reception."

The men departed. Georg stood in awe. He was also contemplating on what to tell his family; he knew they would ask.

Maria began. "What was the occasion for such an impressive visitor, Georg?"

"Yes he was that. He wants me to help the war effort."

He heard a chorus. "How?"

"I'm going to learn to be a Ham Radio operator."

Georg saw his family's blank stares. He answered them before they asked a question.

"Radio is the new word for wireless. The word has its origin in the word radiate, which means to send out. In this case is sends out sound waves. I have no idea where the word _HAM_ comes from; maybe we can get a book from the library about Ham Radios."

"Why does the general want you to learn?" Liesl inquired.

"So I can talk to Herr Eberfeld back in Austria."

"How wonderful, Father! Maybe we can learn about Uncle Max."

"Yes children, and Maria you can learn about the Abbey."

"When do you get started, Georg?"

"The General is sending his assistant, Aaron to teach me."

The family chatted about nothing else that evening. Georg chatted with his wife in their room. "The general shared something else with me."

"I hope it was that this war will end soon."

"He didn't say soon but Helmut has a German General for a contact. He's positive the allies will win this war. The general wants me to prepare to go back to Austria and be a leader."

"I think you would make a good leader, darling."

"I was very surprised he compared me to the Biblical Joseph. Those are big shoes to fill."

"It is an overwhelming comparison; but a valid one. You have great compassion; an organizer and now a farmer. I believe Austria will need lots of farms. I'm sure they have been given very little by the Germans."

"I wonder if the people will accept me."

"They will; I'm very sure. I think it's our time."

"Thank you sweetheart; my love overfloweth."

Until Aaron arrived, the family talked about nothing else. Everyone was excited. They looked for him every day. It was three days later, when Maria and the girls were out front one morning and they saw a stranger on the path to the house.

"Mother, do you think he's Aaron, the man who's going to teach Father how to use the Ham Radio?"

"Let's go meet him and ask."

"Good day, sir. May we help you?"

"I think I'm at the correct farm; I was told there were many children."

Liesl wasn't shy. "Are you here to teach my father how to use a Ham Radio?"

"Yes, General Gusan asked me. Is your father available, Miss?"

"Yes, he's inside. I'll get him, Mother."

Aaron spoke to the others. "Are you excited about your father's opportunity?"

"Oh yes, we want to learn about a man the children call Uncle Max." Maria had no sooner finished when Georg hastened down the path.

Georg extended his hand. "Georg von Trapp, and you are?"

"Aaron Abraham, sir. Are you anxious to get started?"

"I am. It's a privilege to be able to do something to help the war effort. Maria, we'll be on the third floor in that room with the large window."

Georg and Aaron entered the house and climbed the stairs to the third floor. "This room is perfect; there's even a table. It's a perfect place. I have no doubt you will learn quickly. I do know your background."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Now we can get the boxes from my truck."

"Do we need an extra person to help us?"

"Yes, one box is quite large."

Brigitta had summoned her brothers. They were both waiting outside the front door. "This is so exciting, Brigitta."

"Boys, please say hello to Mr. Aaron."

They both did and received a response. "Come help us carry the equipment to the third floor. My truck is parked at the end of the path."

Friedrich and Kurt each carried the lighter of the three boxes. Georg and Aaron maneuvered the larger one up the two staircases.

"Father, can we stay and watch?"

"I don't mind Georg."

They stood aside while Aaron and their father took the equipment from their boxes. Aaron explained as he unpacked the boxes.

"The taller of the two boxes is your receiver. It goes nearest to the window. This piece of wire will hang out the window; it's the antenna. The other is the transmitter. And finally, he opened the box which contained the microphone and the headphones. And now I will plug the electrical cord into the outlet. Press the little button on the front, Georg."

He did and the transmitter lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Let me contact the general." Georg and the boys stood in awe. "Calling HB9GG, come in please." He opened the voice switch for them to hear. "I hear you loud and clear Aaron. Georg, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here, sir."

"Glad to hear, over and out." There was silence, until Maria spoke.

"This is amazing."

"Did you hear too, Mother?"

"I did."

"Your husband, madam, will be an expert in no time. I have some more instruction for him before I return to base."

"We'll save some lunch for you. Joseph tells me he's hungry."

"That's my brother. I'll carry him down." Joseph and Kurt were similar; they both were growing boys.

Georg wasn't long. Aaron had a list of call letters for the people he would be calling. "Over time Georg, you will add to it. You should try contacting Helmut this evening."

"I will. I'm anxious to talk to him."

Georg walked Aaron out to his truck. Georg thanked him again.

It wasn't very late that evening when Georg went to the room which would become his hang out. He was very anxious to speak with his friend. He was also nervous; he was slow and deliberate as he proceeded.

He opened the mike and spoke slow and distinct. "Calling OE7HE." He waited as Aaron had instructed. He received a reply.

"OE7HE here, who's calling."

"HB5GT" Georg answered.

"Georg, is that you?"

"Yes Helmut, how are you?"

And so the conversation went; in time their conversations would have more detail. Tonight Georg hurried to find Maria. She was waiting for him.

"Christina's dry and fed; it's our time."

"Yes, I'll be right there."

"Who did you talk to tonight?"

"Helmut, we didn't say much. The Stormtroopers aren't around Nonnberg very much."

"That's good; anything else?"

"The people are doing their best to cope; they spend a lot of time in their homes. I didn't ask about Vienna. I'll call him again soon. Now I want to spend time with you."

"Hmmmmn, I like that idea."

During the next few months Georg became very efficient in using his ham radio. Helmut was his main contact. He had up-to-date knowledge on the progress of the war.

Georg shared one important piece of information with his family. "I have a piece of good news about the war."

"Tell us Father. Is it ending?"

"Not yet Brigitta. The new leader in charge of the United States Army is General Eisenhower; he already defeated Italy. Its dictator Mussolini gave up and its new leader ended Italy's war with the allies. He's even urged his people to now fight against the Germans."

"That is good news, Father. Is the war between the Germans and the Soviet Union still going on?"

"Yes, Kurt it is. But Helmut tells me the tide is turning."

"That's good. Father, Can we talk to Herr Eberfeld sometime?"

"I don't see why not. It will be good for you to hear a voice from home."

Before that event occurred, Helmut had a surprise for Georg. After the two men exchanged updates on the war, Helmut changed the subject. Georg heard.

"I have someone with me who wishes to say hello."

Georg responded. "Okay, I'm totally in the dark of whom you have with you."

Helmut didn't speak. Georg heard. "Hello Captain."

Georg's mind did a double take but then spoke. "Is that you Franz?"

"Yes and I'm sorry for my actions."

"Don't be Franz, millions were duped. How are you? How's the villa?"

"I'm fine and its fine; I check it on it often. I'm living here with Helmut and Eleanor."

"What happened to Max?"

"I rescued him from Herr Zeller's grasp that night at the festival. I convinced him to let me have Max; I knew he was more concerned with locating you. I put him on a train to Vienna the next morning. How are the children?"

"All nine of them are fine."

"Nine!"

"Yes, you heard right. Maria had a boy, Joseph three years ago and Christina is one. The older children want to talk to Helmut. I won't tell them about you, Franz."

"I'll contact you about two in the afternoon tomorrow. Is that a good time?"

"Yes, they'll be with me, over and out." The communication was ended. Georg couldn't wait until tomorrow. He even kept it from Maria.

Maria and the children were surprised at Georg's request. "Why do you want us in the radio room?"

"You're going to need to wait and see."

"You're keeping a secret, Georg."

"For now, Maria."

Joseph was with Kurt; Maria held Christina. None of them recognized the call sign Georg used. He knew as soon as Helmut said hello, they would all know.

"Is that really you, Herr Eberfeld?"

"It is Liesl. Your father tells me you have all grown up."

"Yes we have and we have a new brother and sister."

"He told me. I have a surprise for you."

They waited a few seconds; they heard. "Hello, everyone."

"Franz, is that you?"

"It's me Kurt."

"Where's Uncle Max?"

"I helped him board a train for Vienna."

"We're so glad; the children have worried about him."

"Maria, you sound wonderful; I'll tell the Abbey I've spoken to you."

"Please do; I'm sure they've been praying for our safety."

"Time to go children, Helmut and I need to talk war. The mike is open, say goodbye."

Maria and the children left; they were extremely happy. Georg learned that the allies were making rapid progress on both fronts, the war in Europe and the Far East.

The year ended on a high note and 1944 was going to be even better. General Eisenhower was a general with a plan, a daring plan. The Germans also had another weapon to launch, the V1 and V2 rockets. These were unmanned destructive bombs; they weren't always accurate in hitting their targets and often didn't explode when they crashed. But still they wreaked havoc on the people.

They were used against London. Murrow would report about them. In one report the family heard him tell this story, "These rockets have a nickname; the British call them doodlebugs. Their buzz can be heard for miles. The sound has been described as a strange tearing and rasping sound which acquires a sinister and disturbing tone.

"In one neighborhood, I've been told that a young girl goes up on the roof in the evenings and listens for them. She then blows a whistle so all the people can take shelter. Amazing, isn't it?"

"That girl is very brave."

"Yes she is, Marta."

"There is good news, the allies are making progress. They recently chased the Germans out of the Soviet Union and are on the run, maybe convening for one last assault. Until tomorrow, this is Edward R. Morrow signing off."

The family was elated; they could feel the war was coming to an end.

Eisenhower had a plan which was brazen. It was a landing on the beaches of Normandy France. The Germans had been given false information it would occur at Calais and other beaches. It had worked to a great extent. Even so there was a great loss of life and many wounded. It had worked.

The Germans had confusion in their ranks. The air assault from the allies had bombed routes for reinforcements. From that day in June of 1944 it was all downhill for Hitler and the Germans. One country after another surrendered to the allies.

The family celebrated the Birthdays of Joseph and Christina that August with extremely joyful hearts. They also learned another piece of news. By now Georg had radio contact with many people, including a contact in London.

He had asked how the people were surviving this war which rained down on them from the sky. He listened intently to the answer. "The British are a strong people. They even continue to entertain their people. The Entertainment National Service Association continues to function. There's a new man working with Ted Andrews, a Max Detweiler."

Georg broke into the transmission. "Did you say Max Detweiler?"

"Correct, he arrived with an Elsa Schraeder; they were smuggled out of Vienna. A hefty sum of money did the trick. Any other questions?"

"No, thank you and good night." Georg relaxed in his chair; he smiled and thought. They finally came to their senses.

When he told the family, they had questions he couldn't answer. "Some day we may learn; let's be grateful they're safe." Georg never held animosity for Elsa; she was no different from the others. They had all been duped.

Christmas of 1944 was celebrated as if the war was already over. Almost every day there had been good news of the allies' progress. There still wasn't much to buy for presents. Maria was always able to find something for the little ones.

On that Christmas Day, Liesl asked a question. "Could this be our last Christmas in Switzerland?"

"That's my expectation. Helmut tells me the people of Austria are expecting freedom early next year."

He was correct. It would be the Soviet Union who would engage the Germans in the eastern part of the country. They captured Vienna as the allies of Britain, France and the United States advanced from the west.

The family listened to the news every night. They were excited about the good news they heard. Tonight was no different.

Mr. Murrow announced. "The Germans are in full retreat out of Austria. Today, April thirtieth will long be celebrated by the Austrians."

The family cheered at the news. They ran outside to meet Heidi and Felix coming towards them. "Did you hear? Did you hear? Austria's been liberated."

"We did children. Georg, I believe total German surrender is only days away."

"Do you believe that too, Father?"

"I do. Your boys and nephews will be able to come home soon."

"Yes, the nephews' time is almost up; the boys will get leave time, I'm sure."

The family for now lived in the present. Their next adventure was only a few short weeks later.

May 8, 1945 came. The radio had been on all day long for the last week. They heard the newscaster announced.

"It's over. Germany has officially surrendered. And Hitler is dead."

**A/N: **For those readers who are fans of Julie Andrews, the story about the doodlebugs comes from her biography,_ Home_, as well as the performing association for the service men. We forget she was born in 1935 and lived in London during its bombing. She also wrote about her time in the bomb shelters. The world is lucky to have her; it could have been so different. One doodlebug landed by her home but didn't explode.


	21. The Return

The Return

The news that day, May 8, 1945, again brought the family outside. They met up with Heidi and Felix. They danced as if they were playing ring-around-a-rosie. They heard multiple gun shots.

"What are they doing, Father?"

"They're celebrating, rejoicing that the war is over."

"Lucerne will probably have a big parade. I'll find out when. We should all go."

"Sounds like a good time, Felix"

"And fun too, Father." Gretl added.

It was planned when most of the troops from the caves could be spared. Heidi and Felix's sons and nephews were included. This wasn't a bystander parade. All the people followed the bands and the military through the streets of Lucerne. It was a wonderful time.

The young men returned with the family. They had a look around the farm. "Georg sir, your family is amazing. This place looks great."

"You need to check out the cold cellar, Gabe. I don't know how they did it but we have an abundance of fruit. Heidi taught Maria how to can; we have many jars of peaches. And cheese, we had so much we were able to share."

"Perhaps we can continue their good work, Papa. I'm sure Austria can use all we can send them,"

"Great idea, when are you home for good?"

"In a few weeks, we have some housekeeping to do. The caves will continue to be manned"

Gabe and Mat returned; the nephews, Alex and Adrien, stayed behind. Their duty had ended.

Georg's duties began. He had been contacted via the ham radio by General Mark Clark, the American General stationed in Salzburg. He shared the conversation with Maria.

She listened intently. "Another honor Georg, an American general this time; what did he want?"

"He wants to bring us home as soon as possible."

"That sounds wonderful. I do worry about Joseph. For him, this is home. Felix and Heidi are like grandparents and he loves Miriam."

"Perhaps Kurt and Brigitta can help him. I'm sure they will come visit when they are able. You know we need to make a little farm, two cows, a half dozen hens and of course a large vegetable garden. There were two fruit trees. It will help Joseph."

"And maybe Franz will take him under his wing; he was always good with the children that summer I was alone with them. Do you think Max will return to plan the festival?"

"He might; you never know. I do know it's our time."

"My favorite time of the day, sweetheart."

Georg was surprised that none of the older children asked about returning to Austria. He surmised it was too soon for them to think about it. He had a feeling he would learn more very soon. His ham radio stayed busy; he had made lots of contacts. He heard from General Clark again.

"There's only one way to get you here; the roads and the train rails are not useable. I'm going to need to fly you in." Georg cut in.

"Did I hear you correctly? Fly us in; all of us."

"Yes Georg, there are airplanes that are large enough for all of you. The Salzburg airport isn't operational; the pilot would be the only one landing, no instruments will be needed. There will be horse-drawn wagons to transport you to your home. I understand your butler lives near-by."

"Yes, that's correct. Do you have a date?"

"Not yet but soon; I'll contact you as soon as I know. It will be at my usual time. Any other questions?"

"No sir, I'll start preparing, over and out."

Georg had to temper his excitement; he wasn't sure how his family would respond to an airplane ride. It would be his first too. He decided to talk with Maria first.

They lay together that summer night. Georg squeezed Maria tighter than usual. "I love your embrace. Is it a sign you need to tell me something?"

"My dearest wife, you know me too well. I know how we're going to leave Switzerland."

"Is it a secret, Georg?"

"No, it is surprising."

"Okay, spill the beans, I can take it."

"You're funny. The only way to get into Austria right now is to fly there."

"Fly, like in an airplane?"

"Correct, dear."

"Oh my, this is a surprise. Are you scared?"

"No, not at all. Are you?"

"Not scared, worried; I wonder how Joseph and Christina will do."

"I don't worry about Joseph; he'll think it is exciting. And I know Kurt will help him. Christina may surprise us; she may sense her brothers and sisters excitement and be excited too. She can sit on your lap."

"That helps me. Do you have a date?"

"Not yet but soon. Now I have a date with you."

"By all means my love; I'd love a date with you."

Georg still did not tell the children. That would change very soon. He heard from General Clark later that week.

"Georg, you need to start packing. Your date to leave is next week, Thursday May twenty-second. Cars will take you to the airport in Lucerne."

"I'll tell the family. We haven't acquired very much; it shouldn't take us long to pack. Will I hear from you again?"

"Yes, we'll continue our daily talks."

The men disconnected the transmission. Georg sat back in his chair. He reflected back on that fateful day in 1938; the telegram, the Admiral's visit with his commission and Maria's plan for them to sing to freedom.

It was a few months before they would have lived in Switzerland a full seven years. His oldest children were adults; Kurt was almost nineteen. The others were old in maturity. And he was sure their excitement would help Joseph cope.

After chores the next morning they had come in the house to clean up and have a snack. Georg called them together. Maria was perceptive; she helped her husband.

"Let's sit down. Your father has some important news."

Brigitta took it from there. "Are we leaving soon?"

"Yes, my wise daughter, we are. Does anyone have a guess as to how we will travel?"

Kurt answered. "Since you asked, Father, it must be a surprise. Tell us, please."

Maria gave Christina a hug; she was on her lap. She was anxious to hear their reaction.

"You're in for a treat. You are going to have a usual opportunity."

"Tell us, we're in suspense."

"We're going back home in an airplane."

The room seemed void of air as they all took a deep breath. "A big airplane, Father?"

"Correct, Brigitta, it can hold all of us and our luggage."

"When?" She asked.

"Next Thursday, the general has arranged cars to transport us to the Lucerne airport. We will fly into Salzburg. The airport isn't functioning; the tower was destroyed. Because it's a day trip the pilot can land without navigation from a tower. The runways weren't bombed."

"Father, this is so exciting."

"Is everyone as excited as Kurt?"

"It will be sad leaving Mrs. Heidi and Mr. Felix and we will miss seeing Miriam."

"Yes, Marta that's true. It doesn't mean we will never see them again. In time we will be able to travel freely back and forth. In the meantime we can write letters and speak to them over the ham radio and when the telephone lines are replaced we will be able to use the telephone.

Kurt saw Joseph's sad face. "Don't be sad, Joseph. Just think, you will see the house where we grew up. We can tell you all about meeting mother and how she taught us to sing. It will all be good, I promise."

"Are you sure, Kurt?"

"I'm sure. And we can take all your toys with us."

Maria and Georg were pleased. They also knew everyone would have a tinge of sadness, including themselves. They spent the next few days getting ready.

Felix had a surprise for Georg. "I want you to take all the seeds for summer planting. I'm sure the United States will be sending the essentials; it's going to take a long time. I'm going to contact all the nearby farms and get them to do the same."

"That's very kind. Maria is almost certain the Abbey's garden has been enlarged and has been helping those who live nearby. Our home had a large garden; the flowers will need to go. That space will be used for food. We'll get by."

The morning of May twenty-second arrived. The family was awake before Mr. Cock-a-doodle-do sounded his morning song. Heidi came over to prepare breakfast for them. They sat at the table for the last time. Her sons and nephews joined them. Miriam had also been invited. She sat beside Joseph.

Maria offered this prayer. "Almighty God, we praise you and we give thanks unto you. Your providence has been our anchor. Please continue to rain down your blessings on this family we leave behind. This land Switzerland has been our Egypt; where You sent the Holy Family to wait until it was their time to return to Galilee.

"We thank you for our blessings too. Now we pick up the mantel of Moses, Joseph the son of Jacob and Joseph the earthly father of Jesus and return to the land which is now free from evil. We know our journey will be easy; the work of rebuilding Austria will be long. We are prepared to assist in any way we can. Make straight our path oh God; it is our destiny. Amen."

"Amen," was echoed by all.

"Okay, every one, it's time to check your rooms again. Be sure you have everything you want to bring with you. Our cars should be here within the hour."

The family tried not to be tearful when it came time for the final goodbyes. They could not be avoided. Even Georg had misty eyes.

Maria offered the final words. "Please come visit as soon as you can."

"You know we will. Now come give Mr. Felix and me hugs and kisses. You have an exciting adventure before you."

Those final goodbyes were over. The General took charge. "Our drivers will have us at the Lucerne airport in about thirty minutes."

The family didn't start paying attention to the scenery until they were beyond Lucerne's city limits. Soon the airport's tower loomed in front of them. Each car was buzzing with excitement.

Christina still had questions. Her young mind hadn't comprehended what was really happening.

"Mother, where are we?"

Maria had to contemplate her reply. "This is an airport. Do you remember your father told us we would take a trip in an airplane?"

"Yes, will I have fun?"

"It will be fun and exciting." Christina smiled and Maria gave her a comforting hug. Georg had listened but he also observed.

"Okay, you two, we're here. I'll help you out."

They were all out of their cars; they talked incessantly. The General had to silence them.

"It's time to board everyone. Your plane is waiting; follow me to the tarmac."

Joseph was the first to remark. "It's big, Kurt."

Georg heard him. "It must be, Joseph. We have a large family and our friends have given us a lot of seeds to start our garden. Everyone can go first; I'll be last."

Kurt wasn't shy. "Let's go Joseph; we can be first." He let Joseph climb the ladder; he followed close behind. His brother and sisters followed. Maria and Christina were next.

"Up you go, Maria." Georg followed close behind. She was carrying Christina. He wanted to be sure she didn't lose her balance.

"This isn't at all what I imagined, Georg."

"Me neither."

The family saw a beautifully designed cabin. It had a center aisle separating the seats; two on each side. They were upholstered seats in navy blue. Each pair had a window.

All the children had proceeded to the rear, except Kurt and Joseph. They had occupied the seats opposite those for his parents. Maria had asked for Joseph to be near them.

General Gusan came aboard for final words. "Helmut has orders to contact me as soon as possible following your arrival. Now let me make sure all your seatbelts are securely fastened and you will be ready for takeoff. Don't be scared. The thrust will push you into the seatback; it won't last long. Then you will me mesmerized by the view out the window. It's a short flight; you'll be back in Austria very soon. I leave you now, God speed."

He and Georg shook hands; Georg took his seat after he had left. The family saw the door close. The attendant spoke. "The engines will start soon; they will be rather loud. You may want to cover your little girl's ears until we get off the ground."

Inside the cabin was a still silence. They heard a voice; seemingly out of nowhere. "Prepare for departure."

The attendant quickly checked everyone's seatbelt and took his seat. A loud rumble was heard and the airplane bounced as it picked up speed on the runway. They were indeed pushed into the back of the seat. And Maria held Christina tight; one ear was against her chest; her hand covered the other.

In a few seconds, the family heard Gretl. "We're flying; the ground is getting further away."

And then the others responded. "We see, Gretl. And we're still going up." Soon the airplane leveled off and the captain spoke.

"We are at cruising height. We won't stay this high for very long. This trip only takes an hour. You have a few minutes to walk around, if you like. I'll announce when to take you seats for landing."

"Father,"

"Yes, Friedrich."

"I can't believe we'll be home so soon."

"It is amazing, Son. Man has made remarkable advances since the very first plane was flown around the turn of the century."

Georg got up to speak to those in back. Everyone was smiling; he even saw a happy face on Joseph. They heard the captain.

"Return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts; the plane is starting its descent into Salzburg airport."

They watched out their windows. They could see and feel the plane's slow descent. Then they were between the mountain and the city. As they got closer they saw the first evidence of war.

Brigitta was the first to speak. "Father, look at all the destruction. I wonder what was there."

The attendant answered. "That was the train station. The allies bombed it to prevent the German troops from receiving reinforcements. You will also see the destroyed airport tower. The runways weren't touched. That's why we can land. And that will happen in a few minutes."

Those on the other side of the plane had a different view. "Georg, there's a big group of people near the runway. Are they waiting for us?"

"Must be, Maria, I don't believe they're expecting another plane to land. We'll know shortly. Hang on to Christina, we're about to touch down."

He was correct. The plane bounced twice before the breaks were applied. The thrust pushed everyone into their seat back before it taxied to the end of the runway and turned around.

His older children cheered. "We're home; we're back in Austria."

The attendant stood. "Stay seated until we come to a complete stop. Captain, I was told to have you exit first. Myself and your oldest boy can help your wife with the little girl."

The attendant unlocked the door; the outside workers brought the stairs close to the plane and secured it. One climbed them to open the door and hook it to stay open.

He went inside. "Captain, are you ready to set foot on Austrian soil?"

"I am."

"The doorway is all yours."

Georg stepped where he could be seen. The applause began; a small brass quartet played the National Anthem of the Austrio-Hungarian Empire. A tune Georg knew well. The _Emperor's Hymn_ was played when he received the Maria Thespian Cross for bravery in the Adriatic and he last heard it when the Empire's flag was lowered for the last time from its pole on his submarine. He stood proudly until it concluded.

"General Clark Captain, welcome home." He saluted Georg.

"Thank you sir, glad to be home; my family is at your disposal to help anyway we can to bring Austria back from the brink of annihilation."

"Let's get your family on its soil."

The attendant at the top of the stairs heard him. He spoke to the passengers. "Madam, I'll help you. I need your eldest son."

Friedrich heard him and came forward. "You take your sister from your mother; I'll help her down. I'm sure you can manage the stairs with her in your arms."

'Yes, I can."

In those few seconds, Georg saw a familiar face walk towards him. "Georg, you don't look a day older than when you sang at the festival."

"You're exaggerating, Helmut but I do thank you. Did anyone come with you?"

"He's hiding; he'll come forward soon. Let me acknowledge Maria."

"You look more beautiful than ever. This must be Christina. Your father told me all about you. Is that your little boy?'

"Joseph, come meet your father's ham radio contact."

"You young man, remind me of your brother Kurt. How old are you?"

"I'll be six soon, sir."

"You're a tall boy." Joseph smiled and stood straighter.

Soon all the other children said hello to Helmut. "Do we need to be so formal? You older children are adults now; that includes you Brigitta. I know you have an adult mind. Marta, Gretl, Joseph and little Christina can call me Uncle Helmut."

As they talked, Georg had been talking with all the other military men in the greeting party. And as Helmut had said, a familiar face came out from hiding.

The two men shared a manly embrace. Kurt spoke up. "Franz, you haven't changed a bit."

"Are you blind? Can't you see my almost bald head?"

"I must say you are a wonderful face to see."

"Thank you, Maria, I agree with Helmut, you are more beautiful than ever. Your friends at the Abbey are anxious to see you."

The lieutenant in the group got the family's attention. "Your horse drawn wagons are waiting to take you home. I have one word of warning; it's going to be bumpy until we get into the city."

"We don't care, sir. We want to go home."

"Then let's get you loaded."

These were not farmers' wagons; they were what might be called taxicab wagons. There were four of them; one was for their luggage and bags of seeds.

The parade of wagons and military vehicles began its slow travel from the airport. The road did bounce them all around. They saw a few more bombed out buildings and bridges. Although the all-important bridge over the Salzach River was intact. Once in the city proper, they passed Mozart's family home and Salzburg Cathedral; both had been damaged. One of the drivers told them a stray bomb had hit the Cathedral.

The remainder of the way home was just as the children remembered. They cheered as they approached. Four habited women came out of the shadows. Maria had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. She stood in her carriage before it came to a complete stop.

"Kurt, they scare me."

"There not; you'll see, Joseph."

"Maria, slow down and don't jump over the side. Take my hand."

As soon as her feet hit the ground, Maria let go of Georg's hand and went running. She ran right into the Reverend Mother's open arms. After the hug, the Reverend Mother held her at arm's length. "You are even more beautiful than ever. Did I see new faces?"

"You did. Kurt let me have Joseph."

"Let me lower him to the ground."

"Joseph, can you say hello. These are mother's special friends from the Abbey."

"Hello, mother why do they wear those scary clothes?"

"I'll explain later, Joseph. He's never seen a sister. Our church was a chapel; the priests took turns saying Mass for us; they came from the Jesuit Seminary."

"He's tall, Maria. How old is he."

"He'll be seven soon. He was born on Georg and my first wedding anniversary."

"And who is the little cherub, Liesl is holding?"

"This is Christina, Reverend Mother; she'll be four soon." Liesl responded.

"And I can't believe your older children; they've become mature young people."

"And Reverend Mother, my brothers and father became good farmers. Us girls know how to cook; keep house; sew and we teach the little ones."

"They're all skills that can be put to good use. You'll soon learn that the local people have very little. The American soldiers are sharing what they have but the need is great."

"I know it won't help all of them; we have several large bags full of garden vegetable seeds."

"Your children are calling you, Maria. We have lots of time to hear your stories."

After receiving a hug from the other three, Maria watched them walk back to the Abbey.

Inside the house, Georg had found Eleanor and her housemaids. "We had to freshen up the house, Georg. Helmut told me when to expect you."

"Thank you, Eleanor; it even smells clean."

"Please plan on having your meals with us. As long as the weather is nice, we can eat on our terrace. Franz planted some vegetables in your garden; we will have more than enough."

"Again, I thank you, I did worry about food."

They did eat with their friends. When they returned exhaustion set in, no one complained about going to bed. Maria had prayer time first. She thanked God for their safe travel and for their wonderful friends. And a special prayer for the people of Austria; she prayed they would find a way to feed them.

The children were snuggled in their beds and so were Georg and Maria. She took the, I'm pregnant pose. "Are you sure?"

"No I'm not. I've skipped a few cycles since Christina was born and with all this excitement of leaving Switzerland, it could be just that. I can't be sure. I wanted you to know. You've had a lot on your mind."

"You know, I'd love to welcome another life into our family. Right now I want you."

"I'm ready and willing. I still can't believe we're home."

"It's another day to remember."


	22. Hope for the Austrian People

Hope for the Austrian People

Neither Maria nor Georg thought about her possible pregnancy. There was so much to do. Georg was up early the next morning; he was anxious to get started. Maria had pressed his escape suit; he had a suitable white shirt.

Maria sat with him while he ate a small breakfast. They waited out front together for his military driver. Maria watched with pride as her husband's car drove away. She knew he was fulfilling his destiny, his life.

General Clark greeted him when he reached the American command center. This first meeting was all about announcing Georg's return to Austria. There was no newspaper yet; the only mechanism was the airwaves. There was a local station; his prepared address would be heard by those living in the greater Salzburg area.

An American reporter imbedded in the command helped him. Once it was written and approved by high command, he told his family.

"You're going to be on the radio, Father?"

"I am everyone; I need to fill the people with hope. It's scheduled for tomorrow evening. Friedrich, be sure and gather everyone and tune in."

"Oh, I will. We want to hear you on the radio."

Tomorrow evening came. General Clark was with Georg. "Don't be nervous. Pretend you're speaking to your friend Helmut." He began; the people and his family heard.

"Good evening, this is Georg von Trapp. I have returned to help lead all of Austria back to greatness. For the last seven years I have been a farmer in Switzerland. Yes, a captain in the former empire's navy became a farmer. Those skills will be the foundation of everything else that is needed to repair the damage caused by the war. You can't work if you don't have strength.

"I have great faith in God. We were given a large amount of vegetable seeds to plant. My wife reminds me constantly that God will provide. He did it for the Jewish people when the oil of the temple light burned for eight days. And the gospel story of the widow who made a cake for a traveler and had enough for the rest of her life.

"I believe the same type of miracles will occur here in the area around Salzburg and for all of Austria. God has brought Austria from the brink of annihilation; She will be great again. Myself and my family are ready to get started to help. Thank you for listening, good evening."

"Well done, Georg. My driver will take you home. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, we need to begin to find ways to help these people."

Franz was waiting outside for him. "We heard you loud and clear, sir. The family is still in the living room."

"Father, I heard you on the radio. I want to help."

"I'm sure there is something you can do, Joseph."

"Does the American command have a plan?"

"I'm sure they have some ideas. Tomorrow there is a brain-storming session; we know we need to act quickly. I'm sure everyone will find some way to help."

The family tried to do a little brain-storming; they came up empty. "We can think again tomorrow; we need a good night's sleep." Maria told them.

Louisa helped Christina get ready for bed and Kurt had taken Joseph under his wing. Maria and Georg kissed them both before they headed upstairs. They said goodnight to Franz and headed for their room.

Maria had been thinking. She voiced her thoughts to Georg. "Our faith is really going to be tested. Do you remember seeing those people walking on the streets of Salzburg?"

"I do. What about them."

"They were terribly thin; many could barely walk. They shuffled their feet as if they had no strength to pick them up. Georg, they need help and they need it soon."

"And vegetables won't give them strength; they need protein to build muscle."

"I wonder where Eleanor gets her eggs and milk."

"I don't know. I didn't see any animals on Helmut's property. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Try not to worry."

"Help me chase my worry away."

"My pleasure, darling."

The next morning, Georg had breakfast with Helmut and Eleanor. He found an opportunity to speak with Helmut. He listened to his story.

"After you escaped, the Germans began to harass the Jewish people. Many left immediately with nothing more than the clothes they were wearing. Only God knows if they made it to safety.

"I feared for my gardener, Albert. I told him to go hide in the hills until things settled down. Now don't laugh. I tried my hand at milking the cow."

Georg interrupted. "You couldn't get much in the pail."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"It was the same for me and the boys; go on."

"Early one morning, Albert returned. His voice scared me. He explained why he returned. He had found an abandoned farmhouse. He wanted to take the cows and the hens there. Two other families had arrived with their animals."

Again Georg interrupted. "Is that farmhouse on a ledge?"

Helmut's face asked his question. "We stayed there the night we left the Abbey. Maria led us there. So Albert brings the eggs and the milk to you. Can the farm handle more cows?

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"Kurt and Friedrich were in charge of the animals at the farm in Switzerland. I know they want to help. I'll inquire this morning and see if the command knows of anymore cows or hens."

That morning Georg gave a full report about this small farm in the hills. The General ordered a count of cows and hens. Before it could be completed, they were given another way to increase the cow and hen population.

The Reformed Churches of Switzerland had had a meeting. They may not have had much; they were willing to sacrifice to save lives. They had heard about the devastating starvation in Austria.

It wasn't even a week later. A sergeant came storming into headquarters. "Excuse me General, there's a large group of people approaching."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know sir. It's not just people; I saw cows and wagons. I was close enough to hear clucking."

"Clucking, like hens."

"Yes, captain and behind them were many young men."

"I think I know General; they're from Switzerland. I'm sure the owners of our farm are leading them."

"Let's go find out. Lead us sergeant."

Georg had been absolutely correct. He saw Felix and Heidi and went running. "What's this about?"

"Georg, we had to help. All our churches made the decision; many, many people contributed."

"That's very gracious of them."

Georg then saw another familiar face. "Miriam, you came too."

"There are many midwives in the Lucerne area; I'm sure the need is great in Salzburg."

"My young children will be especially glad to see you."

"We missed them too."

The military men joined the caravan. They spoke along the way. "Is there any grazing land?"

"Oh yes, in the hills behind the Abbey. There's a small farm already established. And there is more than enough grazing land."

"But we still need a place to do our milking."

A lieutenant spoke up. "I know where the old dairy was; it can be repaired for service."

And another spoke. "I know where there was once a chicken farm; it can become a communal farm. And the same for fields, if everyone works together they can be planted quickly."

"Georg, we'll divide up. The cows can go to the dairy for now; I'm sure they need to be milked. And the hens can go to the chicken farm. We'll go surprise Maria and the children."

The young men with the group went with the animals. They would be housed with the American soldiers. Felix and Heidi went with Georg. They were near the house. "Heidi, I have an idea. You go ring the bell and ask to see Joseph and Christina."

"You really do want to surprise your family, Georg."

Franz opened the door. "Good day madam, may I help you?"

"May I see Joseph and Christina?" Heidi couldn't speak without a large smile covering her face. Franz wasn't fooled.

"Are you from Switzerland? I see your smile. You're Heidi."

"Yes, hello Franz, Felix and I have good news for the family."

"Come in. Georg, I should have known you were nearby."

"Go find the little ones first."

"I will; they're on the terrace."

"You want my students, Franz."

"I do Marta; you can come too."

The children came in from the terrace. All of them froze in place with their mouths agape. They didn't stay there; they ran to Heidi.

"I'm so happy to see you. Is Mr. Felix with you?"

"I'm here, Joseph."

His voice traveled. Maria came running from the pantry. She was sure her ears had deceived her. Then she saw them.

"It really is you. You came to see us so soon. How did you get here?"

"We came in a caravan, with cows, hens and some staples."

"Praise God; the people need everything. Some are so malnourished they can hardly pick up their feet."

"We heard about them. Our church friends had to help."

By now everyone in the house was downstairs; the family had a very happy reunion. Miriam spoke to Georg.

"Can you take me to see some of the malnourished people?"

"Liesl and Louisa can. They've been helping them."

"I'll speak to them."

Later, Miriam found them in the laundry room folding the clean laundry. "Your father tells me you help with feeding the malnourished people. That's very brave."

"We don't think of it as being brave; we are being compassionate, helping the hopeless. It's the least we could do."

"I want to go with you tomorrow."

"Sure, Clara the Red Cross nurse can answer your questions. We leave the house at nine."

"I'll be waiting for you." Miriam wasn't at all surprised at Liesl's comment. She knew Maria's background and her strong faith had been passed to the girls.

The next morning, Miriam was waiting for them. The temporary infirmary wasn't far from the house. Liesl introduced her to Clara. She told her where she was from and that she was a midwife.

"Clara, I came to see for myself. Are these people able to eat anything?"

"Very little and what they do eat doesn't seem to help."

"I have an idea. Is there an American soldier in charge?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Brennen, I'll introduce you."

She did and left them. Miriam spoke up. "Sir, I'm a midwife and I've also helped with adults who have been malnourished. Would you know of any mothers who are still nursing their older babies?"

"I don't. But Lieutenant Andrews has a list. You can talk to him."

Miriam explained her idea. "Let me see if I understand. Some of these peoples' digestive systems are badly damaged and they need to be given breast milk which they can digest."

"Yes, it only takes about two days of breast milk for their digestive system to be healed. Then we can switch to dilute boiled milk. And then we add foods as if you were feeding a baby, first liquid cereal, and then normal cereal and finally you can add fruit to it. I've seen it work sir; in two weeks or so they can begin to eat more adult food."

"It makes sense, Miriam. Let's go talk to some nursing mothers."

They received replies like; will it really help? Oh yes I'd love too. I can give you as much as I can. Liesl and Louisa were excited. They had prayed for a miracle; Miriam had given them one.

The girls were ecstatic at dinner time. "Father, Miriam knows a way to help the severely malnourished people. I'll let her explain."

She did and Maria responded. "That make perfect sense and perhaps many others should be given baby food first; they've had so little. It may be easier to digest."

Miriam responded. "Yes, I would agree."

Miriam's idea did help. There was still a shortage of food for everyone.

Georg would learn of the next miracle at the command meeting the next day. "The United States has found a way to get food supplies to us very quickly."

"This is a surprise, General."

"Yes, I think it was a surprise to our President too. He was thinking out loud one day at a staff meeting. Something like, I wish there was a way to get food to Austria quickly."

"Someone in the room spoke up. 'Maybe we can fly it in.' I was told the idea wasn't taken seriously at first. A Junior Grade Lieutenant countered their doubts. He told them his plan.

'The planes will refuel in Great Britain. The runway at the Salzburg airport can be used during the day. The command center can pick it up for distribution. It's a quick fix.'

"There's your surprise, gentlemen. The first planes are due in tomorrow; they've been scheduled two hours apart."

Georg shared this at dinner that night. "Do you think they will bring some meat?"

"Maybe in time Kurt; the first foods will be staples like flour, sugar, cereal grains, milk powder and fat for cooking and baking."

He had been correct. The command center set up distribution centers. The people were orderly as they stood in line for their allotted share. It was amazing what food could do. Soon many people were walking straighter and began to do little things to bring this area around Salzburg back from the brink of annihilation.

Felix and Heidi needed to return to Switzerland. Miriam decided to stay. "You have work to do. I'm sure the boys, all four of them would like us back. It won't be long until the roads will make driving there easy. We'll come visit you; we'll want to see everyone."

"Georg, you need to set up a ham radio. Maria and Heidi could talk during the day until the telephone lines are repaired."

"Great idea, Joseph and Christina will enjoy it too. Maybe General Clark can supply you with transportation to Ardez. There you catch the bus."

"We'd appreciate the ride."

The goodbyes were tearful. Heidi assured Christina and Joseph they would talk with them every day. For now, Georg brought Helmut's ham radio to the house. He really didn't use it much since the war was over.

In the weeks ahead, the family had two more surprises. Franz was always near the front door. The doorbell rarely sounded. It did today. "I wonder who that could be." He mumbled under his breath. He was nonchalant in opening the door.

He immediately heard. "Hello, Franz," from one of the ladies.

"I don't believe it. You look wonderful Isabel; all of you do. Maria's going to be ecstatic. How did you get here?"

"We were in a group leaving Liechtenstein. Is anyone home?"

"Maria's around here somewhere. Come in, put your bags down. I'll find her."

They heard him. "Yes Maria, we have company."

"Who?"

"Not telling, you need to see for yourself. Please don't faint."

"I won't." But she did exclaim. "I can't believe it. I knew you were safe. I'm so glad you came home. Each of you looks marvelous. Marta and Gretl are teaching the little ones."

"Little ones, Maria?"

"You'll see. They're on the terrace."

Maria opened the door slowly. They heard Gretl. "Yes, Christina, two plus two is four."

"And ten plus ten is twenty." Joseph announced.

Marta looked their way and screamed. "Yikes, it's Frau Schmidt and Frieda. And now I see Maggie and Ellen. Are you here to stay?"

The girls ran for hugs. "Joseph, Christina, come to mother please." She waited. "These are your brothers' and sisters' friends; they took care of them when they were younger."

"Joseph, how old are you?"

He politely told Frau Schmidt. "I'm six, almost."

She giggled. "Did you learn that from Kurt?"

"Yes mam, he taught me."

"I thought so. And did I hear your mother correctly, your name is Christina."

"Yes, and I'm almost four."

Now the entire group had the giggles. "The men in our group will bring some food by; we packed two wagons as full as we could."

"That's good, we have been very limited. We only recently started getting food from the United States. It's brought in by airplane."

"Frau Schmidt, we rode in an airplane to come home."

"Was it fun, Gretl?"

"Lots, I wasn't even scared."

The four children went back to their school work. Isabel engaged Maria in conversation.

"Did you learn what happened to Max?"

"Georg did. Franz put him on a train to Vienna; two years ago he and Elsa went to London. He was active in something to do with entertaining the troops there. We hope he may return to plan some kind of music festival this year. The people need some entertainment."

"That would be nice. Where are all the other children?"

"We became real farmers in Switzerland. Kurt and Friedrich did most of the work; they loved it. The couple who own the farm and many of their friends recently led a caravan of farm animals; cows and hens. They're working in the community locations; they also helped plant the summer vegetables.

"Liesl and Louisa are nursing back to health some very malnourished. Brigitta likes to read to the wounded soldiers. And Georg is part of the command center; he reports directly to General Clark. He's grooming Georg to become mayor.

"There's one more person living with us; the midwife who helped deliver my children. She knew a way to help the very severely malnourished; they sip on breast milk until they can tolerate dilute boiled milk."

"How interesting; enough talk. We're ready to help run this house again."

"I can use help; all my helpers are doing more important things. Your rooms are waiting for you. Georg's going to be so surprised."

Georg was surprised. The ladies learned all about his ham radio skills. The children talked nonstop as well.

Their next surprise happened a week later. Again Franz heard the doorbell. Kurt was closer to the door. "Franz, I'll see who's there."

The entire house heard Kurt. "Uncle Max you came home. It's so good to see you."

"I expected you children to be grown; but look at you. You're almost my height."

"Wait until you see Friedrich; he's taller than father."

Everyone was in the foyer. Max went to Georg first. "No apology, Max; the entire world was duped; many businessmen dealt with the Germans until 1944. It's over now. Only God knows for how long. I choose not to think about the distant future. How did you arrive?"

"I flew in one of the planes bringing in the food. The army dropped me off at their command. As you know it's only a short walk."

"Maria, you are radiant. Please introduce your children."

Neither was shy; they knew about Uncle Max. "I'm Joseph and I'm six almost."

"And my name is Christina; and I'm almost four. I know your name. Gretl taught me. You're Uncle Max. Are you my uncle too?"

"I'm Uncle Max to everyone. But your older brothers and sisters can call me Max if they want to." They would eventually; for now he was the same old Uncle Max.

Later Georg would ask Max a question. "Did Elsa come with you?"

"No, she met an old acquaintance in London. They both want to return to Vienna. As you know the Soviet Union is in command of that sector of Austria. They're still trying to root out all the Nazi sympathizers. Elsa and I left before the real war started in Vienna. The Germans were entrenched; the allies had to bomb the heck out of it to succeed in liberating it."

"Yes, I knew about the bombing. I tried to keep much of the late war from the children. And I have heard Vienna is in terrible shape."

Georg had heard Max describe Maria as radiant. In bed that night he questioned her. "Do you have any positive signs of pregnancy?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I'm beginning to get a fuller chest. Let's keep it as a secret for now."

"It may not be long. Miriam and Isabel may suspect very soon. Do you know when this one may be born?"

"I can't be sure. I think, maybe I became pregnant since we've been home. I'm so glad Miriam is here; she's so good at her trade."

"I think she feels she's helping more people here."

"Yes, she's saved a lot of the malnourished people."

The couple's love was shared; they slept soundly.

The next day Georg took Max to the command center. He was introduced. The General spoke. "It's good to see you in person. We know you put yourself in danger to help Georg and his family escape. I hope you can bring music to these people; they need something happy."

"I'll do my best, sir."

Life was already beginning to improve for the Austrian people. They were becoming more sociable. No one was afraid to come out of their homes. The American mills were making material again; it began to be included on the airplane. It was welcomed by the ladies of the area. What they had been wearing was trashed; it was beyond repair.

The evenings in the von Trapp house were a time of sharing. Their living room didn't have seats for everyone. The children didn't mind; they sat on the floor. The family laughed and even cried happy tears as stories were told. Every evening would end with prayer; thankful prayers.

The months of June and July were over and the all-important month of August began, celebration month. Maria spoke to Frieda. "Can you make a cake with only a little sugar?"

"Why Maria?"

"The little ones have never had a real cake. I'm afraid if it's too sweet they may get sick."

"I wish I had a recipe."

"Heidi's just a hello away on the ham radio; she can tell you."

"I keep forgetting we have it."

And of course, Heidi shared. Frieda had to make two cakes; there were eighteen people to serve. The twenty-first of August was Joseph's day; although the family did acknowledge it was also Georg and Maria's wedding anniversary.

And then it was all repeated on August twenty-eight, Christina's Birthday. It was also the day of Maria's announcement.

Maria began with a question to Christina. "How would you like to no longer be the youngest?"

She looked at her mother with a question mark. The older children snickered. Gretl spoke up. "Christina, mother's telling us she's going to have a baby."

The adults asked the proverbial one word question. "When?"

"February sometime, hopefully by then there will be more clothes available. I did bring what I used for Joseph and Christina."

Neither of the little ones questioned why it took so long; they were as happy as the others. And the older children were so busy, they didn't follow her pregnancy as they had with the others.


	23. Hope for the Future

Hope for the Future

As the family had celebrated Birthdays and had learned there would be another Birthday to celebrate, the war with Japan was drawing to a conclusion. The Japanese war lords had fought to the bitter end. Today was September second. President Truman addressed the American people.

Georg gathered with the others at the command center to listen. They heard the announcer introduced him. "And now the President of the United States."

"The thoughts and hopes of all America—indeed of all the civilized world—are centered tonight on the battleship Missouri. There on that small piece of American soil anchored in Tokyo Harbor the Japanese have just officially laid down their arms. They have signed terms of unconditional surrender."

A great cheer went up in that room many miles from Tokyo's harbor. They continued to listen as he spoke of the sacrifice of everyone. He concluded.

"God's help has brought us to this day of victory. With His help we will attain peace and prosperity for ourselves and all the world in the years ahead."

General Clark spoke. "Let's return to our homes and share the good news. I'm sure our local radio station will copy the President's words."

They did return home. It was early in the afternoon. Georg surprised Maria. "Why are you home so early?"

"To tell you, that the Japanese have finally surrendered."

"That is good news. How did it happen?"

"Sadly, only after the United States dropped very powerful bombs on two cities."

"How terrible, war is so cruel. It's the essence of evil."

"Yes, it is. We listened to President Truman's address to his people. General Clark believes it will be repeated by our local radio station. We should listen tonight."

"Yes, I'm sure his words were both thankful and sobering."

After dinner, Georg spoke to his family. "The war in the Far East with Japan is over."

"That's good news Father."

"Yes it is, Friedrich. Let's go gather around the radio. The President of the United States spoke to his people today. Our radio station is going to repeat it."

His family listened intently. Maria realized that the children may not have understood the President; he was speaking directly to his people; they who had been shocked by the destruction in Pearl Harbor. She tried to summarize.

"All war is the result of the devil or evil. Remember, it was evil in the form of a serpent, which caused Adam and Eve to take a bite of the forbidden fruit. It existed in Hitler and the Japanese war lords.

The President also thanked God that the peoples' will to remain free had triumphed over evil. The war persevered freedom. Freedom is liberty. It is the right to think, feel and be able to choose one's own destiny.

"The President also reminded us the future will still have dangers. Evil still exists in the world. We can only hope that a world of peace, grounded in justice, cooperation and tolerance can be sustained."

"Well said, Maria. It seems that now the allies will reach out to Japan to begin their rebirth just as they are helping all of Europe."

"Father, do you think we will ever have war again?"

"Sadly Friedrich, the answer is yes. And I believe it will be in the Far East; that region is very unsettled. Let's not dwell on it. Enough talk about war. I think we need to laugh. Maria do you have our charades' papers?"

"I do, let me get them from the drawer."

And so this family of eighteen enjoyed a laughter filled game of charades before bed. Maria knew the children, even the oldest needed happy thoughts to sleep well. And so did the married couple.

The family had begun to settle into a routine. By nine o'clock in the morning, all the working persons had vacated the house; Georg to the command center, Kurt to the dairy, Friedrich to the newly created Office of Agriculture. The oldest girls also had their duties, Liesl and Louisa continued to help at the infirmary and Brigitta went to the Red Cross office where she did a variety of things. The director had been impressed with her maturity; she was sixteen years old. And for now, Marta and Gretl continued to teach Joseph and Christina.

Maria had a lot of time on her hands during the day. Maggie and Ellen took care of the house; Isabel helped Frieda in the kitchen. Maria used the time to sew. She had been given a large allotment of fabric. She wasn't concerned about clothes for the new baby. She made a new dress for Christina, Marta and Gretl. The three older girls had been given uniforms to wear; Kurt wore military work clothes to the dairy and Friedrich had been given a civilian suit.

Max had some good news as the calendar turned to October. He came home early one day. He went looking for Maria.

"Max, you scared me. Is there a reason you're home early?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I have some good news."

"We can all use some good news; tell me please."

"Christmas isn't going to be bleak. The city is having its traditional festival."

"Tell me how."

"It isn't about selling things; it's about celebrating the true meaning of Christmas."

"Max, that's exactly how we celebrated in Switzerland. Heidi had told us they never had an indoor Christmas tree. Instead Felix had planted a tree near the house. They decorated it and we did the same. This is wonderful news."

"Can the family sing?"

"I have no doubt Georg will approve. Are there others who will sing?"

"I already have a list. Even some of the American soldiers are going to sing."

Max shared his news at dinner time. Gretl was elated. "Father, do we still have our Crèche?"

"I think so."

"A Crèche will help us focus on the true meaning of Christmas. And mother can we read the Bible verses during Advent?"

"We can. Why don't you be in charge? I have the list we used before."

"I can do that." Actually Gretl was overjoyed and Maria was very pleased.

The children hadn't sung very much; there wasn't much time after they returned from their duties. Gretl had them practice.

A Father Wasner was the priest in charge of the Abbey chapel. It was available to all who wanted to worship. The family had begun to attend Sunday Mass as soon as they knew of its availability. He knew about the family. He had never heard them sing; he was ecstatic after hearing them the first time.

"Maria, I knew the children could sing; they're fabulous. Even your younger children sing."

"Yes, they learned from hearing the others."

Advent began this year on the last Sunday of November. Gretl was prepared. Her brothers and sisters had become an unofficial choir at Mass on Sundays. They sang one of the traditional Advent songs. And every evening they would stand around the crèche and listen to the scripture reading for the day. Then they would conclude with a song.

Maria was very proud of Gretl. She couldn't help but remember back to the first time she met the children. Gretl had laughed when Maria returned the whistle to her father and had jumped into her arms. She whispered. "That day is so very much in the past, yet I recall it without difficulty." She smiled broadly as she remembered.

Now her thoughts turned to Christmas presents. She knew there was very little which could be bought. She began to wander around the house. She entered the room which had been called the nursery. She spoke out loud. "This new baby will enjoy this room."

She discovered Gretl's toy box. She sat on the floor and opened its lid. She had discovered a treasure chest. Many of the toys looked new; there were many which were perfect for Christina. She also found toys at the very bottom, baby toys. There were rattles, a very small doll and soft blocks. She also found stacking rings, large wooden blocks, a Jack-in-the-box; a small doll with a ceramic head and small rings on a rope. She would save the latter for when the baby could actually play with them. She took everything and hid them in the master suite.

She then decided to look in Kurt's room. Maria discovered a box on the floor of his wardrobe marked Erector Kit. She opened it and exclaimed. "This is perfect for Joseph." It was also placed in the master suite.

She joined the children for lunch. "Mother, is the baby growing?"

"Why do you ask Christina?"

"You have a big belly."

"Yes, I do. And it will get bigger before this baby is born in February."

Christina smiled and then began to eat her tomato soup with cheese sprinkled on top. Eleanor had given them some canned tomatoes. It was a favorite of everyone.

Max had planned the festival for the middle Saturday of Advent. The American command helped advertise it. Small posters were hand printed and posted in public spaces. As the soldiers had put them up they had heard nothing but positive comments.

Max had a surprise for everyone. He had discovered the city had a large crèche. It had been placed in the plaza near the steps to the damaged cathedral. The rubble had been cleared away from the front. Its back drop made the celebration more poignant. He had no idea it would serve as the place of the announcement of a new Austria, a free Austria several years later.

The day arrived. The von Trapp family was anxious to perform. They left early for the plaza. Their eyes beheld the largest crèche any of them could imagine. The figures of the people were as tall as real people and they were painted with vibrant colors.

Also in the plaza was a large menorah. General Clark had spoken with the local rabbi. He had told him this. "Your people need to celebrate too." He knew the Jewish people had suffered miserably at the hands of Hitler's followers. They shouldn't stay hidden. The candles on the menorah burned brightly beside the crèche.

There were many groups which wanted to sing, even a group of Jewish children. They sang a song which was familiar to everyone, _Rock of Ages_. The group concluded with a peppy tune. Its melody was familiar to everyone. It was the tune of _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_. To the Jewish children it was called, _Candles Bright._ They sang it twice; the von Trapp family learned it instantly and sang along.

Max had received approval from Georg and Maria for their children to end the day with the singing of _Edelweiss_. It too was sung twice. The large crowd sang strong and loud. They knew the New Year would be here soon; it promised to be better than the last.

The afternoon didn't conclude until the sun had begun to set. Father Wasner and Rabbi Jacob offered final prayers. It was a huge success. And Max knew it would be held for years to come.

Those last two weeks of Advent went by quickly. When the family gathered around their crèche that Christmas morning, they discovered a handmade star. Georg had secretly found some soldiers who helped him construct it. It held five candles. He had come downstairs earlier to light them.

Georg began this day with the traditional singing of _Silent Night_ and then speaking the words, "Merry Christmas." It was copied by everyone.

The children were surprised to find packages for all of them. The boxes for the older girls held a piece of material. As they were opened, either Isabel or Ellen told them they would sew a dress of their choosing. The boys received hand knitted scarves and gloves. Christina inherited a doll bed. She had inherited both moppy hair dolls which had belonged to Marta and Gretl. Joseph was ecstatic with the Erector Set.

Liesl spoke for all of them. "This has been a wonderful Christmas. I think all of us appreciate our new way of celebrating Christmas. I hope we will continue in this manner."

Everyone concurred and Frieda announced. "Brunch is served."

Frieda and Isabel had prepared a feast. It included biscuits with jams and jellies and the cereal made from oats the children loved so much. The family had their fill.

Later, the married couple reflected on the day. "Maria, Liesl is so very correct."

"Yes, and I think God has an extra big smile. I know everyone got the idea about giving gifts from the Wise Men. It has been taken to the extreme."

"You are so right, darling. Tonight may be our last time to be close."

"I know. Christina commented on my big belly."

In a few days the year became 1946. And Maria would ask Miriam about the tight feeling her tummy was getting. "Nothing regular, Miriam, and they're not uncomfortable."

"They tell me you may not make it to February. This baby is already good size."

It was a week day, January twenty-third, when Maria's water broke. Ellen had been chosen to hurry to the American Command Headquarters. These words came out of her mouth as soon as she opened the door. "Captain von Trapp is needed at home."

The guard answered. "Yes mam, I'll tell him, your name, please."

"I'm Ellen."

Georg hurried out of the room. "What's happening, Ellen?"

"Maria's water broke. Miriam said to not break a leg trying to get home; the birth isn't imminent."

Still, Georg walked at a fast pace. Ellen could barely keep up with him. He ran up the stairs. "How is she?"

"Progressing nicely."

Georg slipped into more comfortable clothes. He sat beside her. "That's right sweetheart; breathe with the contractions."

"Now that you are here; I can relax. Maybe it will be born soon."

This birth wasn't imminent. Maria's labor progressed at a normal pace. About three hours had passed when Maria felt the urge to push. "You know your body, Maria. Go ahead, slow steady pushes."

Miriam was ready; she donned her apron and had all the supplies at her fingertips. Maria concentrated; she was focused. "Whoa Maria, open your mouth and pant."

Georg could hear Joseph. "Will it be soon Miss Ellen?"

Maria couldn't hold back; she began to push again. Miriam controlled the head's exit; the remainder of the slippery little fellow came out rather suddenly. And then the baby woke up and let out that ear-piercing cry; always a very welcomed cry. "I hope you have a boy's name selected; you have another son."

Again as before with the other births, Miriam cut the cord, wrapped him up and handed him off to Maria. No matter how many children a woman births, tears of joy and happiness are always shed.

Georg heard Ellen. "Did you hear the baby, Joseph?"

"I did. Can I see him soon?"

"Do you think it's a boy?"

"I always called the baby a him." Georg heard him. He kissed Maria's cheek.

"Let me go tell everyone."

"I see what I believe is a, 'it's a boy smile.'" Isabel teased.

"Yes, Joseph, you and Christina have a baby brother. You can see him soon. Miriam will tell us."

When Miriam had Maria ready for visitors, she opened the door. "Are you ready to see your new brother?"

Both children had big eyes. They both looked with awe at this bundle in their mother's arms. "Does he have hair?"

"He does children, a lot of black hair. It's cool in here. His wet head may chill him. I assure you, he's perfect. Your father can warm up the room; by that time everyone will be home. Your brothers and sisters are going to be so surprised."

They were told as they arrived home. "Did she really? Is he big enough?"

"Yes, Liesl, your mother was never sure of her dates. He's not as big as Joseph. He weighed seven pounds-twelve ounces. And I repeat your mother's words, he's perfect."

"Does he have name?"

"He does. I'll let your mother tell you. You can go see her."

They each got an up-close peek at their new brother. "Your father and I chose the name David Samuel; two very important Biblical names."

They stayed for a few minutes; their father reminded them. "Your mother needs to rest. You can come back later."

Miriam stayed with her. Georg joined the others. The children returned before going to bed that night. Maria spent a few extra minutes with Joseph and Christina. She wanted them to know she would always spend time with them,

The weather was cold and snowy. Father Wasner had come to the house to Baptize Samuel. On a very cold but sunny day, David Samuel was brought into the church family. He took it all in stride; he slept through the ceremony.

The home adjusted rapidly to the new baby. He was a good baby. He allowed his mother to spend quality time with Joseph and Christina. Maria also had time to help plan the ceremony for the transitional government of the Salzburg Province. It was planned to coincide with the one year anniversary of the end of the war in Europe, May eighth.

General Clark had made arrangements for Georg to have a new suit. It didn't look like a military suit nor was it in the design from Old Austria. It was a smartly tailored black suit; worn with a white shirt and black tie.

Christina told him. "You look very handsome, Father."

"Thank you, sweetie; is everyone ready to leave?"

The answer was a collective, "yes." Gretl carried the family Bible. The family of now nineteen walked to the plaza; it was eleven-thirty in the morning. The ceremony began at high noon.

Max had put together a small band. It had been entertaining the crowd as it gathered. The clock in the plaza told everyone it was eleven-fifty. Maria handed Sam to Liesl. She took the Bible from Gretl and walked with Georg to the steps of the cathedral. General Clark was waiting for them.

Max directed the band to begin to play the Hayden Anthem; the music to the National Song of Austria. When it concluded, the clock sounded twelve times; it was high noon.

General Clark spoke into the microphone. "Today is a historic occasion. It marks the next steps on the road to full independence for Austria. It is with great pride that I administer the Oath of Office of Provisional Mayor to Georg von Trapp."

The people applauded. Georg loudly and with a voice of confidence repeated the oath of office which read.

"I do solemnly affirm that I will be the mayor for all people of Salzburg Province. I pledge to work with you to become independent and solvent. I take this oath with God as my witness."

The audience let loose with even louder applause. Max struck up the band once again; another familiar Austrian tune was heard.

"And now I give the microphone to Mayor von Trapp."

Georg had to get the applause to stop before he could begin. He gave the usual sign, hands raised, palms down and his arms moved like a wave. Those in front recognized the sign and began to stop. Soon there was silence.

Georg took a deep breath before he began. "Thank you, you are most kind. The general was correct, this is a historic occasion. I am not going to be a mayor who stays in his office. I plan to be out in the community; meeting and listening to you the people. I will not limit myself to this city; I will visit as many of you as I can. I will have at my disposal one of those fancy cars that can travel over small rocks and valleys in the hills of our Province.

"I know there are some of you who resent that I escaped to Switzerland; and that I didn't endure the horrors of war. Let me share a short story about myself. At the age of four I was sent to a Military School; I grew up fast. I also had opportunities; I found my love. It was sailing. I'm still not sure why; but I was sent to a factory; one where Robert Whitehead had invented the torpedo. At that time, no one knew its value.

During my stay I witnessed the launch of a new submarine. It was christened by one of Whiteheads' daughters. Agathe became my wife and born me five children before the end of the Great War, Austria had been defeated. The spoils went to the victor. Austria's coast was given to Italy. Austria had no more navy; I was devastated.

That was nothing compared with what I would feel about four years later. A terrible epidemic of Scarlet Fever hit our home town. Agathe bravely nursed all the children back to health; but she couldn't heal herself. She battled the illness for eight months; weak and debilitated she returned home. Several days later, she died in my arms. My grief overwhelmed me; I would have died myself to save her, for the sake of our children. I wandered aimlessly. I wanted to take the children to an island to live. That was impossible; my youngest daughter wasn't two yet and the island had no church. We moved here, to Nonnberg.

After four long years of living in my grief, my destiny in life entwined with the woman who held the Bible for my oath of office. She too was looking for her destiny. Our paths crossed and we found both found our destiny.

"Maria and I believe it was also destiny which led us to be farmers in Switzerland so we could return to Austria and help its people survive by providing food for them. We are a nation of farmers. Our farms will produce more and more and soon factories will open and we can once again export our goods.

"I ask you to welcome home all our citizens; leave at the door your animosity. Many people all around the world were duped by Hitler. We are only now learning how evil he was; and how others willingly carried out these heinous deeds. We must forgive our citizens.

"I pray you are ready to do so. I know I am. And with the help of Almighty God, Austria will be a great nation again."

No one could hear his thank you; the applause was deafening. The band quieted them. It began to play the national song, _Edelweiss_. They needed no one to lead them; they sang the song twice before the crowd began to disperse.

"Well done, Georg, I believe you won their hearts and minds."

"Thank you sir, I promised my family I would show them my office."

The two men shook hands. The children surrounded their father. "That was very inspiring, Father."

Liesl added to Friedrich's comment. "I know you won their hearts and minds; you're going to be a fabulous mayor." She received a kiss on the cheek.

"Can we see your office now Father?"

"Sure can Joseph, come hold my hand; we can lead."

Georg's office was in the Mirabell Palace. It was on the opposite side of the plaza. His office faced the damaged cathedral.

"This is beautiful, Georg."

"It is Maria. Like I told the people, I don't plan on spending a lot of time here. I need to meet the people; learn their needs as well as their ideas."

"And I agree with Liesl; you are going to be a great mayor; one who is loved and respected by all."

On those words the family went home. Although the Salzburg Province may have been ready sooner; it would be nine years later that Austria would be declared free and independent. And Georg would be hailed as its savoir. He always thought of it as his destiny fullfilled.


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue – Closing Thoughts

Yes, Georg's destiny had been fulfilled. Imagine with me how that happened.

Georg was true to his word. He spent days on end visiting people of the Provence. He discovered farms with pigs, sheep and chickens. They shared and soon other farms sprung up to provide additional food. And from the sheep they could have wool for warm clothes and blankets.

Kurt knew the dairy business very well. Not only did the cows produce large quantities of milk for drinking; there was more than enough to make large amounts of cheese and butter.

The same was true for Friedrich. Multiple fields were planted; the crops included wheat and other grains, sugar beets, potatoes and many other vegetables. Fruit orchards sprang up everywhere. Grapes were cultivated not just for eating but also for making wine.

Georg also helped in the care of all the displaced persons. He did help the people to find forgiveness in their hearts to accept those who had fought with the Germans; some willingly, others who had been conscripted. And he found a home for the few Jewish people who returned.

The year of 1946 saw the return of the Salzburg Festival. The hall had been stripped of all its Nazi banners. The people burned them; they never wanted to lay eyes on them again. Max was able to bring contemporary plays and operas. The director he hired became a legendary figure who worked for the festival for many years.

At the same time the United States was instrumental in providing more aid for Europe in what became known as the Marshall Plan.

The Germans responsible for the atrocities were brought to trial in Nuremburg, the beginning of multiple trials.

And the United Nations, an organization of freedom loving nations tried to find a home for the Jewish people. It divided Palestine into an Arab state and a Jewish state; with Jerusalem under international control.

In May of the following year, 1948, the family would read about the war between these two peoples. Not even Maria could answer the question. "Why can't these people get along?"

During this time, the von Trapp children made news. Liesl would be the first to marry. She would marry a doctor she met at the infirmary and in 1949 she would give her parents their first grandchild.

Both Friedrich and Kurt would marry much later in life; they had too much to do. Louisa went on to be a nurse; and Brigitta became very active in the Red Cross.

In the next years, the world would see the emergence of a different Soviet Union. There was unrest in the Far East. After the war, the peninsular of Korea had been divided. These governments were very different.

Georg's prediction that war would come to the Far East had been fulfilled. What no one knew was that the world would be at odds with North Korea for many years. The war never ended; an armistice was signed in 1953.

By this time Marta and Gretl had found their calling. Marta became a teacher like her mother. She eventually married. Gretl became a choir director; she would marry a musician.

Joseph, Christina and Sam would all make their parents proud. And perhaps Maria had one more child. Maybe a little girl for Georg to spoil after his time for being mayor had ended.

On October 26, 1955 Austria was declared a free state. The American Command withdrew. It had overseen the first elections; those for the Provence of Salzburg and for the nation whose headquarters remained in Vienna. As evidence of progress, the damaged cathedral had been repaired during that time. Georg handed the gavel of the mayor to the newly elected in front of it.

Austria immediately declared itself to be a neutral state and it was admitted to the United Nations. Austria took its rightful place in the world. One of its most cherished keepsakes was its music. Tourists have flocked to it to hear the works of Hayden, Mozart and Strauss. And to see for themselves the beauty which is the real Austria.

**A/N:** I'm not positive, but I believe this is the only story on this SOM page which tells about the family's time in Switzerland. Most writers, including myself, take them to America; because they know the true story about the family. I felt the dialogue at the end of the play encouraged my story.

I also felt the production of the play shown on American television, December 2013, portrayed Maria as a stronger partner after the couple married. And I liked the idea of them becoming farmers.

The real von Trapp family established a relief agency after the war ended. Packages of food and clothing helped save thousands. And my idea of flying in food comes from the true story of the Berlin Airlift.

I want to thank all my readers, followers and reviewers. I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
